Scary Movie 6
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: This spoof is a mixture of Saw, Big Lebowski, An american werewolf in london, The Wolfman 1941 and 2010, Stalag 17, Honeymooners, Queen, Incredible Hulk 77-82, plus more. Here's our cast : John Travolta, Sophie Marceau, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Salma Hayek, Dr. Phil, Taylor Lautner, Victoria Justice, Tim Allen, Jaclyn Smith, Lou Ferrigno, plus more. The rest will be revealed later.
1. Let the challenge begin

Scary Movie 6:

Ch. 1:

 _ **Let the challenge start during a full moon**_

It is a cold and dark bathroom

Dr. Phil wakes up and bumps his head on the sink

He then looks around and sees darkness and hears the sounds of water drops

Dr. Phil:(goes to get up and starts to walk only to see that his foot and torso are chained to something).

He gets terrified

Dr. Phil:(scared and screams) Am I dead?

A voice says, "You're not dead. You've been abducted against your will despite the fight you put up."

Suddenly the lights come on

And on the other side is...

Dr. Phil: Arnold Schwarzenegger? What the hell is going on?

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Don't ask me! Because I was doing a scene in Terminator 6 and suddenly everything went black and I woke up here! What were you doing?

Dr. Phil: I was doing a show on how teenagers need to respect their elders and I also woke up here. Oh those teens will be pissed!

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Who cares about rude teenagers?! They've been like that and will continue to be like that!

Another voice says, "Ahh what's the yelling about?"

Arnold goes to get up and walk over to that voice only to be stopped and choked by the venus fly trap like device on his neck

Arnold Schwarzenegger: What the hell? What is this?

Dr. Phil: I don't know what it is but it looks like you could still move around.

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Yeah right then why was it choking me.

Dr. Phil: You're stepping on it.

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Oh ha ha(lifts his foot off of the chain).

Dr. Phil: Now who's over there?

Another light comes on

Dr. Phil: Taylor Lautner?

Taylor Lautner: Dr. Phil?

Dr. Phil: That's not all.

Taylor turns the other way

Taylor Lautner: Arnold Schwarzenegger?

Arnold Schwarzenegger: That's right.

Taylor Lautner: What's going on? Because I was doing a scene in a reboot of the Twilight series then suddenly I woke up here.

Arnold Schwarzenegger: You tell us.

Then the tv screen comes on and an Alien is on tv

Taylor Lautner: AHHHH! Alien!

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Shut up idiot!

Alien 1: Hello boys! You don't know me but I know each and every one of your kind! You three challenge people for money but today you three will be challenged for your lives!

Arnold, Taylor, and Dr. Phil get dumbfounded

Alien 1: Right now liquid nitrogen is pumping through these air vents around you and you have 200 seconds to unlock your devices or you'll freeze to death. Arnold this one should be obvious to you.

Then the screen shows an X-ray of a heart with a key behind it

Arnold Schwarzenegger: I don't get it!

Alien 1: Ok maybe this should help you get to the heart of things.

Then a device gives him a scalpel

Arnold Schwarzenegger: You want me to cut something?

Alien 1: That should be very obvious yes.

Arnold goes to slit his throat

Alien 1: No.

Arnold then goes to cut Dr. Phil

Alien 1: No.

Arnold grabs Taylor and goes to slit his throat

Taylor Lautner: Are you nuts Schwarzenegger?

Alien 1:(annoyed) No! You humans are so dumb! Arnold the key is behind your heart ok!

Arnold then rips his tank top off, grabs Taylor's arm so he can squeeze it, and then begins making the incision on his chest

Alien 1:(to his brother) Hey get in here this big guy is really going to do it!

Alien #2:(comes in).

Arnold screams in pain as he reaches up into his chest

Dr. Phil:(sees the mist coming in) Hurry up Arnie!

Arnold Schwarzenegger: I'm trying!

Taylor Lautner: You're crushing my arm(turns to Dr. Phil) He's crushing my arm!

Dr. Phil: It's gonna be ok Taylor. It'll hurt for a few days.

Taylor Lautner: Yeah easy for you to say it's not your arm he's crushing!

Arnold finally gets the key out

Taylor Lautner: Did you get the key?

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Yeah I did.

Dr. Phil: Well would you hurry up we're gonna freeze any minute!

Arnold Schwarzenegger: I'm trying!

He goes then runs off into the mist to try and find the device to stop the freezing process but the mist is too thick

60 seconds are left

Taylor Lautner: What's taking Arnold so long?

Dr. Phil: I don't know!

Taylor Lautner: Now it's down to 50 seconds!

Dr. Phil:(yells to Arnold) COME ON YOU SO CALLED TERMINATOR! SAVE US!

Taylor Lautner: YEAH TERMINATOR WANNABE!

Then a sink comes flying at them

Dr. Phil and Taylor duck

Dr. Phil: Arnold what the hell was that for?

Taylor Lautner: Yeah?

Arnold Schwarzenegger:(yells back) YOU BOTH HURT MY FEELINGS!

Taylor Lautner: Oh here we go!

Dr. Phil: You're feelings?! To hell with your feelings! Everybody and their feelings! I'm obese! My kid's a brat! Who can it be now?! What's next?! I can't take it anymore! Help me! Help me! Just shut up!

He begins to freak out and cry

Dr. Phil: Why can't I fix anyone?! I'm so dumb and worthless! Mama was right! Mama was right!

He cries

Taylor Lautner:(freaking out) WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

He bangs himself against a sink, cries, and screams

Arnold Schwarzenegger:(yells back) Hey! Pull yourselves together! There's no crying in a situation like this!

He then seemingly unlocks the devices stopping the liquid nitrogen

Arnold runs back in all gleefully

Taylor Lautner: What are you jumping around about?

Arnold Schwarzenegger: I saved us!

Then Alien 1 comes back on the screen

Alien 1:(laughs).

Arnold Schwarzenegger: What's so funny?!

Alien 1: I tricked Dr. Phil and Taylor!

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Excuse me?!

Alien 1: That's right! The key ONLY unlocked Arnold's device and-

Arnold Schwarzenegger: YOU ASSHOLE!

He then runs out

Dr. Phil: What the-

Taylor Lautner: Arnold where are you going?

Arnold Schwarzenegger: To take care of a certain Alien!

Taylor Lautner: Will this save us?

Dr. Phil: I hope so.

Alien 1: You fools just got betrayed by The Terminator himself and-

Alien 2:(screams) Look out here he comes!

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Listen here you green asshole you let them go or-

He notices he's on the tv screen

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Hey look at me I'm on tv and-

Alien 1 bitchslaps him

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Ah hell no!

He begins beating Alien 1 up

Dr. Phil: Oh Arnold!

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Nobody bitch slaps me!

Alien 2:(hits Arnold with a stick).

Alien 1: This is a bunch of bullshit!

Arnold then fights Alien 2

Taylor looks up to the clock

Taylor Lautner: 30 seconds!

Dr. Phil: Arnold get down here and save us!

Taylor Lautner: And sew your chest back up!

Arnold then grabs Alien 1's arm and twists it behind his back

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Tell me how to save my friends! What do I need to do?

Alien 1: They need to cut off limbs but with 30 seconds remaining you'll just have to leave them to die!

Arnold Schwarzenegger: No just re-wind the timer!

Alien 1: I can't!

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Why not?!

Alien 1: Because you have my arms behind my back!

Arnold then releases his grip on Alien 1's arms

Alien 1:(re-winds the timer) Ok they have 90 seconds!

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Make it 120 or i'll TERMINATE you and your population!

Alien 1: Fine 120 seconds.

He sets the timer to 120

Alien 1: There happy!

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Now what do they have to cut?!

Alien 1: I'm NOT talking!

Arnold cracks his knuckles

Alien 1: Ok ok! Dr. Phil has to through his foot in order to save himself and Taylor. Taylor then has to cut his eye out in order to get the key to unlock his device and you have to sew yourself back together.

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Why does Taylor have to do anything?

Alien 1: Because his device won't be unlocked when Dr. Phil turns the liquid nitrogen off and unlocks his device.

Arnold raises his eyebrows as if to understand

Taylor and Dr. Phil: What do we have to do?

Alien 1: Dr. Phil you have the key to stop the liquid nitrogen inside your ankle so you have to cut your foot completely off then once it is off you have to get the key and put it in the device behind you then turn it and the liquid nitrogen will stop.

Dr. Phil: Ok I suppose.

Alien 1: Then you Taylor since his key won't unlock your device you must cut your eye out in order to retrieve the key then you unlock your device and the rest is history.

Taylor Lautner:(gulps).

Then Arnold walks back in

Taylor Lautner:(breathing heavily).

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Here you can use my scalpel. It's all washed and sanitized.

Then the door behind Arnold slams shut and locks automatically

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Shit!

Taylor grabs the scalpel then turns to Dr. Phil

Taylor Lautner: Go first Dr. Phil!

Dr. Phil: Bullshit! I want to see your eye out first boy!

Taylor Lautner: No way!

Dr. Phil: That's right you probably don't have the balls of steel to do it! I guess all your school bullies were right! Hell you can't even morph into a werewolf!

Taylor Lautner:(gets tough suddenly) NEVER! WHO'S THE WIMP NOW BULLIES!

He then grabs Arnold's wrist so he can squeeze it and begins the process of removing his eye slowly and painfully

Alien 1: Wow! Didn't think he'd have the guts either!

Alien 2: Maybe we did underestimate him and Arnold!

Taylor finally removes his eye

Arnold Schwarzenegger: Ok Taylor removed his eye! Now it's your turn Dr. Phil!

Dr. Phil: Ok here goes nothing!

He begins to cut his foot completely off

Arnold meanwhile begins to sew himself back together

Dr. Phil finally removes his foot

Taylor Lautner: OH MY GOD!

Dr. Phil: I did it! We're saved!

Arnold Schwarzenegger: No we're not!

Dr. Phil: What's wrong?

Arnold Schwarzenegger: It's a full moon!

Dr. Phil: Ha ha! I'm not falling for the werewolf tale again Arnold!

He then grabs the key out of the base of his ankle then hops to the device

Arnold's eyes change color

Taylor grabs the key, unlocks his device, and then pops his eye back in correctly

Dr. Phil unlocks his device and stops the liquid nitrogen

Dr. Phil: I did it! I saved us!

Taylor Lautner: I saved myself too!

Dr. Phil: Where's Arnold?

Arnold's hands begin sprouting claws and hair

Taylor looks over to Arnold and gets scared

Then a monstrous growl comes from Arnold

Dr. Phil:(scared) What was that?

Taylor Lautner: Uh...Uh...

Arnold's face begins extending into a dog-like muzzle and fangs sprout

Dr. Phil: What's the matter with you?

Taylor Lautner: Look at Arnold!

Dr. Phil: Yeah right I'm gonna see a-

Arnold has now morphed into a werewolf

Dr. Phil:(scared and terrified) A-Arnold?

Taylor Lautner: He did see a Bad Moon Rising!

Arnold's werewolf form growls

Taylor Lautner: RUNNNNNN!

The werewolf grabs Taylor's leg

Taylor Lautner: Dr. Phil save yourself! I'm a gonner!

Then he gets pulled to the other side and torn to shreds

Dr. Phil then goes to try and pry the doors open

Arnold's werewolf form then corners Dr. Phil

Dr. Phil looks over to where a torn up Taylor is, then looks back at Arnold, and realizes he is about to be torn to shreds

Arnold growls

Dr. Phil: Motherfu-

He faints

Then blood begins to spatter everywhere

Alien 2:(screams) WHAT IS THAT THING?!

Alien 1: Don't be crazy it's Arnold! He has a curse on him!

Then Arnold's werewolf form bolts out the door, runs off, and howls

To Be Continued...


	2. Beware of the full moon

Scary Movie 6:

Ch. 2:

 _ **Don't you forget about me and Beware of the Full Moon and stick to the road**_

It is a saturday morning

7 a.m. to be exact

Lyle Romanov walks in front of a car dressed in a gray trench coat, fingerless biker gloves, boots, red scarf, jeans jacket, red and black flannel, white shirt, and shades

Then Jenny comes up behind him dressed like Allison Reynolds

Lyle:(turns to Jenny) Hey Jenny why are we dressed like this?

Jenny: Why are we in detention?!

Lyle: I don't know but it is stupid.

Jenny: I agree.

Inside the library

They each sit down

A voice says, "Pulling a false fire alarm?"

Lyle and Jenny turn around to see a 50-ish man

Lyle: No me and Jenny don't do that stuff.

The man: No are you in detention for that?

Jenny: We don't know what we're in for?

Lyle: Why are you in detention?

The man: Pulling a false fire alarm.

Soon enough Principal Stu Tyler comes in

Stu: Ok you little freeloaders I-

He sees The man

Stu: Bender? Chris Bender?

Chris: Yeah?

Stu: You're excused from detention.

Chris: You sure? Is Vernon gonna bust me?

Stu: No that would be impossible considering he is dead.

Chris: So I'm free?

Stu: Yeah.

Chris:(gets up) Thank god!

He heads toward the door

Chris: I feel like I've been in detention for 33 fucking years and i'm 53 years old!

He leaves

Stu: Now then...anyone? anyone? You all know why you are here.

Meanwhile

Danny and Chastity Gotti are outside their house having an argument well heated discussion over the fact that she had slept with another younger man named Kirby Baines while she and Danny were on a break

Chastity: Danny.

Danny: Chas i believe you have something to talk to me about.

Chastity: Look Dan i am sorry for what i did.

Danny: Then why did you do it?

Chastity: Because I thought our marriage was dead.

Danny: You thought it was dead?! we were on a break Chas!

Chastity: Yeah and to me a ""break"" could last forever and ever and it was a mistake!

Danny: And what were you trying to put it in? His pants?!

Chastity: Look it was a big mistake Dan but i am freezing my ass off out here so let's go inside and continue this!

Danny: fine!

Chastity: That young guy kinda reminded me of you only well different.

Danny: Different?

Chastity: Yeah just different I mean kinda like you only different.

As they are about to come back inside, Joe Romanov, his wife Victoria, Alan Bender, his girlfriend Rheya Kane, Chris and girlfriend Jeanie Bueller, Ferris and his wife Sloane, Cameron Frye and his wife Brenda, George Gotti and his wife Liz, who is Chastity's sister, all go into Alan's bedroom and put their ears against the door to listen

Danny: Chastity my god i can't even look at you right now i am so disgusted!

Chastity: look Danny i-

Danny: Just get way from me right now!

Chastity: Look Danny let's just talk about it please.

Danny: Fine. was he good?

George:[ _on the other side in the other room_ ] don't answer that Chastity.

Danny: well Chassie you said let's talk about it so let's start talking was he good?!

Liz:[ _from the other side in the other room_ ] no he was horrible!

Jeanie: Disgusting.

Victoria: Nothin compared to you he can't even hold a candle to you.

Chastity: Well like I said he was...he was...different.

Liz: Ooh.

Rheya: That burns.

Brenda: Uh oh.

Danny: Good different?!

Chastity: Well...well...well nobody likes change Dan.

Danny: What?!

He grabs a newspaper and starts beating on Chastity with it

Chastity: Ok. ok. ok. ok.

Chris:[ _from the other side in the room with the others_ ] sh- should we do something?

Joe: Yeah never cheat on Danny.

Chastity: Danny I'm sorry. ok. i'm sorry. I was.. I was disgusted with myself and this morning i was so upset but when i got your call i was so happy and all i wanted to do was to get him out of the motel room i was in as fast as i could.

Danny: Whoa. whoa. whoa. wait a minute. what time did your little friend leave?

Chastity: uh..

Danny: Oh my gosh. He was there. He was still in there when i was in there?!

Chastity:(hands him the newspaper).

Danny:(starts beatin her again) Oh..Just...Get...Out!

Chastity: Wait wait listen alright the important thing is he meant nothing to me.

Danny: And yet he was worth jeopardizing our marriage!

He throws a vase at her, misses, and hits the door

George:(flinches).

Chastity: Look Dan in my defense I didn't think there was a marriage to jeopardize I thought we were over.

Danny: We were on a break you bitch!

Chastity: Yeah and a break to me is a break up and that could last forever plus I thought our marriage was over and dead!

Danny: Well you sure had a hell of a time at the wake Chas!

Chastity: Danny I seriously thought our marriage was over. I thought you were ready to move on.

Danny: You seriously think you're gonna get off the hook on a technicality?!

Chastity: I'm not trying to get off of anything okay Dan?! I thought you were gonna bring me divorce papers!

Danny:(hurt and disgusted shakes his head).

Liz:(from the other side) God I never ever thought I'd see the day that Danny and Chastity would be fighting.

Alan: None of us did.

Jeanie: Well to be honest Chastity is at fault.

Joe: But in the end we know Danny loves her.

Victoria: Loves her?! Joe what world are you even in?! That don't sound like love out there!

Joe: Well no because it is argument but in end they love eachother.

Victoria: I wouldn't love a cheating spouse.

Joe: Victoria I am not cheating spouse.

Victoria: No Joe I didn't say that what I meant was-

Joe: I know what you meant.

Victoria: Joe what I was saying was I wouldn't forgive or love that spouse ever again well it would take time and Danny should make Chastity prove to him she'll never hurt him.

Joe: See Victoria you're doing it again!

Victoria: What am I doing?

Joe: You're wanting to get your fucking two senses into something you aren't even involved in and you always had it in for Chastity when you know Chastity is a good woman and very nice and that she just made one mistake too many.

Victoria: Because Danny is your childhood friend besides Chris and I think what Chas did was wrong.

Joe: And I think Chas knows that and I think you should not butt in.

Victoria: I'm not butting in! Do you even see me going out there?!

Joe: Ok you know what I've just about-

Jeanie: Stop it!

Alan: Yeah this ain't your fight it's their fight.

Sloane: Shut up Alan.

Alan: I was just-

Chris slaps Alan hard

Alan: Ouchy!

Chris: Joe and Victoria if you two don't knock off this fighting Danny and Chassie will know that we're in here and then we'll all pay the price and-

Liz: Ssssh! Listen!

Chastity: Look Dan I'm sorry ok. I mean I know what I did was wrong and all but I still love you.

Danny: Yeah right.

Chastity: No babe I do.

Danny: Chas, what if me and your sis Liz did what you and that young boy did how would you react?!

Chastity: I'd be ok with it.

Danny: Really? Like just say my warm wet body and Liz's warm wet body got snuggled in bed and we stained the sheets you'd be ok with it?

Chastity: Well I'd be mad but I'd forgive you because well I love you and I know I won't find another man like you.

Danny:(nods his head) You know Chas I started to think.

Chastity: Yeah?

Danny: I ought to do something your father never did to you.

Chastity: What-What do you mean?

Danny: I ought to put you over my knee and spank you soundly.

Chastity:(wide eyed).

Joe:[ _from the other side in the room with the others_ ] Ooh! That gives me an idea!

He turns to Victoria

Victoria: Don't you dare!

Joe: Wait until we get home Victoria.

Victoria: Oh curse you Danny!

Danny: What do you say Chas?

Chastity: You're saying you want to spank me?

Danny: Yes I am.

Chastity: Would that make you forgive me?

Danny: Well to be honest I cannot give you up as even though I am angry with you I do love you and I think we could make up after.

Chastity: In that case I think I should spank you for hitting me with a newspaper.

Danny: Ok but do it when we make up.

Chastity: No I think I'd rather do it now.

Danny: Chas, I'm the one who is gonna spank you right now.

Chastity: No I'm gonna spank you and make you say sorry what do you think of that?!

Danny: Frankly my dear I don't give a damn.

Chastity: Ok so you'll get across my knee?

Danny: No you get across mine.

Chastity: Fine.

She sits beside him on the couch

Danny:(puts her across his lap).

Chastity: Oh god I feel like Maureen O'Hara in McLintock!

Danny: I'm gonna do this for your own good because your drinking habit also bothers me.

Chastity: Danny I only drink when I get nervous or stressed.

Danny: When you shouldn't because I should be the one who you come to when you're nervous or stressed.

Chastity: Well you are right. I should. Oh god now I feel like Catharine in both Taming of the shrew and Kiss me kate about to be tamed.

Danny: You got that right.

Chastity: I'm really sorry Danny.

Danny:(delivers a hard swat).

Chastity:(winces).

Danny:(begins spanking Chastity).

Chastity: Ow! Oh my! Wooh!

Danny: Excuse me you're not supposed to be enjoying this.

Chastity: I'm not.

Danny:(rolls his eyes and continues punishing her).

Chastity: Ow! Ooh! ow! ow!

Danny goes harder

Chastity: Ow! Ok that one was hard! Ow! Dan take it easy! Ouch!

Victoria:[ _from the other side in the room with the others_ ] That male chauvinist!

Chris: Well Chas does need to learn the hard way.

Jeanie:(looks at him and slaps him on the head).

Chris: Ow! Jeanie!

Jeanie: Chris in case you don't realize men aren't allowed to do that anymore!

Ferris: Then why is Danny doing it?

He turns to Sloane

Sloane: Why are you looking at me like that Ferris?

Ferris: Just because.

Sloane: Don't you dare get any ideas.

Ferris: I'm just thinkin'.

He smirks

Cameron: Me too.

He looks at Brenda

Brenda: Cameron you're scaring me so please cut it out with that look on your face.

Alan: I can't fight the urge.

He looks at Rheya

Rheya: You had better look the other way Alan.

Alan smirks

Chris looks at Jeanie

Jeanie: Knock it off Chris.

Chris laughs to himself

George looks at Liz

Liz: You best face the other way Georgie!

George rubs his hands together and gets a grin on his face

Joe looks at Victoria

Victoria:(staring straight ahead) Joe I know you're staring at me and this is why I'm turned this way.

Danny: Eh what the hell Chassie let's make up I can't keep spankin' you.

Alan:[ _from the other side in the room with the others_ ] What?!

Joe, Chris, and George: Sssssh!

Danny and Chastity get startled

Danny: What was that?

Liz: Oh shit!

George: They know we're in here!

Alan puts his arms up

Chastity: Where did that come from?

Danny: Alan's room.

Chastity: I think there are people in there eavesdropping.

Danny: Let's go check.

They get up and head toward the door

Brenda: Oh shit! Let's surrender!

Joe: No let's hide in the closet!

Soon enough, Danny and Chastity enter the bedroom

Chastity: Wow...

Danny: This is odd!

Chastity: I thought we heard people in here.

Danny: Why do I feel that it was a paranormal experience?

Chastity: Oh Danny that stuff is jazz.

Danny: I thought I heard voices.

Meanwhile inside the closet

Victoria:(whispering) Joe this has to be your worst idea yet.

Joe: Sorry I couldn't hear you over the sound of your wrongness.

George: Phrase.

Joe: Victoria do you have a better idea?

Victoria: Ummmm...

Joe: That's what I thought.

Victoria elbows him in the gut

Chris:(sees a sign) hey guys look!

Alan: What is it?

Chris: There's a sign and a door.

Alan: Where does it lead to?

Victoria: Somewhere that has room for us to breathe.

Chris: It leads to my room.

Joe: Open it Chris.

Chris pulls the lever that pulls a ladder down

Alan: Clever now Chastity and Danny won't find us.

He goes to climb up the ladder

Chris holds him back

Alan: What the hell?

Chris: Ladies first.

Joe: Yeah you heard him.

He gets on the ladder and attempts to climb it

Chris:(pulls him off the ladder) You ain't a lady.

Joe: I was gonna go up and pull the ladies up starting with my lady friend who is my wife.

Victoria: Let him go up Chris.

Chris: Fine.

Then Joe climbs up into Chris' room

Joe: Ok Victoria climb up.

Victoria gets on the ladder and climbs up it

Once she is near the top Joe pulls her in

Meanwhile Chastity and Danny are in their room

Chastity: Danny if our friends were eavesdropping that would be awkward.

Danny: Yeah since we were having a private personal discussion.

Chastity: But we are making up.

Danny: True dat.

Then they begin embracing and kissing

Then after everyone is in Chris' room they can hear the making out

Alan: Who wants to hear that?

Rheya: Not me.

Jeanie: God it sounds like-

From Danny and Chastity's room

Danny: I was hurt Chastity by your actions.

Chastity:(rips her shirt off showing her bra) Ok Dan I wanna see how hurt you are.

She then pulls him toward her

Danny: Whoa.

Chastity begins kissing him and embracing him

Danny: OOh I like this Chastity. Ohhh you're hurtin me a lot and I like it.

Chastity: Oh you do huh?

Danny: Yeah I- Ohhhh that hurt! Ahhhh!

Chastity: You want more of that?

Danny: Yeah yeah do that again!

Back in Chris' room

Liz:(hits George) Why can't you do that to me?

George: Later babe.

Victoria: Chas and Dan sound like Michael and Jay Kyle from My Wife and Kids during the episode "Back Story" where they had sex at the end.

From Danny and Chastity's room

Danny: Ow! Chastity you're a bad girl!

Chastity: Am I your wife?

Danny: Oh yes you're my wife! You're my wife! Oh yes! Again nibble on my ear!

In Chris' room

Jeanie: Now he sounds like Joe Dirt when he and Brandy were doin' it.

Chastity then slaps Danny's ass

Danny: Owwww!

Chastity: You like that?

Danny: Spank me again!

Chastity:(does so) You're a bad boy! You're my husband!

In Chris' room

Alan: Oh god!

Chris: What are you saying oh god for? You always Twang your magic clanger whenever nobody is around.

Alan: You're not supposed to tell anybody.

Chris: But I do.

Sloane: I feel bad for their children.

Chris: Why?

Sloane: Because who wants their parents to be horny all the time?

Joe: Kids are even horny these days.

Chris: So's Alan.

Soon enough Danny and Chastity go silent

Alan: Uh oh they're silent.

Jeanie: Maybe he killed her during sex.

Chris: Or maybe he realizes they both need a breath of air and that it is guys night.

Liz: Oh come on every night is guys night.

Ferris: But tonight is the full moon.

Alan: And something may occur.

Chris: What makes you two think that something will occur tonight?

Alan: Just a hunch.

Ferris: Yeah werewolves come out at this time of the year.

Joe: There ain't no such thing as werewolves.

Jeanie: Ssssh listen.

From Danny and Chastity's room

Danny: Hey Chastity it's guys night so i'm gonna go meet up with Chris and the others.

Chastity: Ok.

Danny: Don't worry when I get home we can finish what we started.

Chastity: Same here it is girl's night and isn't that weird?

Danny: What?

Chastity: Tori and Freddie shouldn't they be home?

Danny: I think they told us that they were gonna hang with their significant others who happen to be Lyle and Jenny.

Chastity: Oh yeah I forgot.

In Chris' room

Chris: George climb out the window and the rest of us will hop the fence.

George: Ok.

He climbs out of the window and lands by the side of the house then goes to meet up with Danny

Meanwhile Chris and the others go outside and hop the fence

George: Danny!

Danny: Georgie you sly dog where the hell did you come from?

George: The bushes I was gonna attempt to scare you.

Danny: You're a strange bro.

Meanwhile Liz goes up to the door and knocks on it

Chastity:(answers the door).

Liz: Hi Chas.

Chastity: Hi Liz come on in.

Liz comes in

Meanwhile Danny and George are at the bar with the other guys

Unbeknownst to Danny the other guys are hiding the fact that they were eavesdropping on Danny and Chastity

Alan pretends to barely notice that Danny seems upset and happy at the same time

Alan: Hey Danny you seem a little happy yet upset.

Danny: Yeah I guess.

Joe: What's wrong Danny?

Danny: Eh Chas had a one night stand with a younger guy after she and I were on a break due to an argument. I forgave her though.

Chris: So why are you down?

Danny: I'm still hurt by it and part of me isn't ready to trust her right away.

George: Well no don't trust her bro I mean don't trust her right away she has to prove to you that she won't ever look at another handsome younger guy-

Danny looks at him

George: Not that you're not handsome but you know what I mean. I mean she has to promise you not to ever look at another guy and realize she is stuck with you I mean married to you forever. Not that, that is a bad thing but she needs to realize it'll take forever to gain your trust I mean not-

Danny:(annoyed) I know what you mean George.

Alan: Yeah George I think it is best you quit talking.

Chris: Since when are you the voice of reason?

Alan: Since the day you quit.

Chris: Ok you know what!

Alan: What?

Chris: Let's settle this.

Alan slaps him

Chris: Ok Alan you get one of those because the next time that hand reaches for my face it'll come back as a bloody stump!

Alan: You're bluffing I hope.

Chris: No I'm quite serious.

Alan: Like Stewie Griffin serious?

Chris: Yupp.

Cameron:(rolls his eyes) Anyways Danny it's natural to have a part of you still suffering heartache to what Chastity did, I mean nobody can blame you.

George: She will have to prove to you that she'll never do it again but eventually you'll grow to trust her again right?

Joe: Wrong!

George: How am I wrong?

Joe: If my wife did that to me (takes a sip of beer) I'd get the divorce papers but then again it is Danny's decision.

Danny: Well I did forgive her.

Ferris: Well if you forgave her-

Chris: Then why are you still complaining?

Danny: Because there is part of me that forgives her but there is still a part of me that is like wow she cheated on me and I forgave her. I mean it is like Ross and Rachel in the episode, "The One The Morning After".

George: How does that relate to anything?

Alan: Yeah what is your point of reference?

Joe: Yeah what is it because it seems like you're out of your element.

Danny: My point of reference is that Ross cheated on Rachel, Chastity cheated on me.

George: Uh huh.

Danny: Ross and Rachel were on a break. Chastity and I were on a break.

George: Uh huh.

Danny: Two differences are Rachel dumps Ross. I made up with Chastity the way Michael and Janet Kyle did in that episode, "The Whole World is Watching" of "My Wife and Kids".

George: So why are you complaining?

Cameron: Yeah if anything you should be happy that you finally got control of Chastity and that she promised she'd never cheat on you.

Danny: I didn't get control of Chastity I just forgave her and the reason I am complaining is well I still have that part of me that is hurt but I know that the hurt will go away. Plus I love Chastity despite our occasional spats and her cheating on me I love her and I don't want to leave her because if I do well she my probably go back to dating guys who would beat her day and night and to be honest I wouldn't forgive myself.

Chris: Danny that's understandable and we all respect your decision but the hurt and betrayal won't go away overnight.

Danny: I-

Alan: Yeah these things take time. I mean come on any genius knows that.

Danny:(offended; spits his beer out) So Alan what are you saying?!

Alan: I'm just saying everyone knows that the hurt you feel won't go overnight.

Danny: So you're saying I don't know that?! Like I'm stupid?!

Alan: Now Danny I didn't-

Danny: You're saying I'm stupid!

Alan: No I'm not saying you're stupid.

Danny: Then what are you saying?!

Chris: Yeah Alan what kind of stupid thing are you saying that you know you can't back out of?!

Alan: Why are you guys turning on me?! Danny is the one we're trying to help!

Danny: Well Alan in case you weren't listening or didn't realize that what I was going to say after the it'll go away I was going to say that I know it won't be overnight but eventually the hurt feeling will be gone before you decided to blab your mouth and basically in so many words call me stupid so you know what Thank you for making that part of me hurt more!

He gets up

Danny: Just thanks!

He heads toward the door

Alan: Oh come on Danny i'm sorry come back.

Cameron: Danny wait!

Chris: Come on dude.

Danny with his back turned flips them off

Joe: Oh Danny!

George gets up

Alan: George where are you goin'?

George: Where do you think?

He leaves as well

Chris with a look of grief shakes his head then turns his attention to Alan

Alan looks at Chris

Chris: What a way to make someone feel better!

Ferris: Yeah why did you have to call him stupid?

Cameron: Yeah that's rude!

Alan: Well yeah but it is true because he is stupid and naive!

Cameron, Ferris, and Joe gasp in offense then get up and head to another booth further away but not before each of them gives Alan a piece of their mind

Joe: Alan you will find yourself alone at this bar because right now you disgust me!

He walks to the booth further away

Ferris: Never talk to us until you decide to apologize to Danny!

He walks with Joe

Cameron: Kindly stay away from us!

He walks with Ferris and Joe

Alan: Oh come on Danny will pout for a couple of days and get over it.

Chris: See Alan this is why you should never get drunk or go to a bar because you ruin it for everybody.

Meanwhile Outside

Danny is walking away in anger

George: Danny! Danny!

Danny turns around and sees George

George: Danny wait up.

Danny: George I'm never talking to that prick ever again!

George: Now Danny it was the alcohol talking.

Danny: That is no fucking excuse for him callin me stupid! I thought Alan was cool but now I see his true colors!

He walks away

George: Where are you going?

Danny: Home!

He continues walking

George sees that Danny is about to go through a creepy forest like area and follows him

George: Dan wait!

Danny: What?

George: I don't wanna walk alone.

Danny:(rolls his eyes).

They both continue walking through the creepy forest

Meanwhile at a coffee shop that is also near the creepy forest but further away from Danny and the bar he was at

Unbeknownst to Chastity, Liz and the others are hiding the fact that they were eavesdropping on Danny and Chas

Liz pretends to barely notice that Chastity seems both happy and down at the same time

Liz: Chas?

Chastity: Yeah?

Liz: You seem down are you alright?

Chastity: I'm just feeling bad for what I did to Danny.

Liz: What happened?

Chastity: I did the worst thing a wife could do to her husband while they were on a break after a heated discussion.

Liz: Oh no you-

Chastity:(looks down and nods) Yes I cheated on him with this young guy named Kirby Baines.

Liz: So you-

Chastity: Yes I had a one night stand with him and I know it is wrong but you see I was kinda feeling lonely and sad and confused that I thought Danny and I were over so I was tempted.

Jeanie: Yeah that's understandable.

Chastity: But Danny and I made up.

Liz: So why are you down?

Sloane: Yeah you should be happy.

Chastity: Well there is a part of me that still feels bad.

Liz: But you also realize it will take a while for Danny to trust you.

Chastity: I know.

Victoria: Well Chas it is your fault and if I were Danny I wouldn't have forgiven you.

Chastity: Victoria what's that supposed to mean?

Victoria: It means that one I ain't a cheater and two I wouldn't forgive a cheater! Danny should serve the divorce papers!

Jeanie: Victoria!

Victoria: What Jeanie?! I'm being honest! Chas cheated on Danny and Danny was a fool to forgive her!

Chastity:(offended) Victoria your honesty is making me feel worse!

Victoria: Well you should you little hussy!

Liz: Victoria that's enough!

Victoria: Shut up Liz that is not enough!

Chastity:(furious; gets up) Wow Victoria I thought I could trust you well obviously you've shown your true colors! How does Joe stand living with you?!

Victoria: You leave Joe out of this I'd never cheat on him!

Chastity: Really Victoria?! Because didn't you also have a one night stand after an argument with him?!

Victoria:(slams her hands on the table then gets up) You better not breathe a word to Joe!

Chastity: You've kept that secret for a long time?!

Victoria: Yes now you shut the fuck up about it and don't breathe a word to him because if you do you're dead!

Chastity: I can have you thrown in the stony lonesome for that.

Victoria: Not that dead! I meant our friendship would be!

Chastity: Uh to begin with we never had a friendship! You've always had it in for me!

Victoria: Well now I have a good reason to have it in for you because you're nothing but a hussy!

Chastity:(cunningly) Takes one to know one sweetheart if you get what I mean!

Victoria:(offended; opens mouth as if to say something but doesn't).

Chastity: That's what I thought you have no more snappy comebacks well I never ever wanna talk to you again! I'm done with you Victoria! I've tried to be nice but all you can do is be a bitch so peace out!

She leaves

Sloane: Chassie!

Brenda: Come back!

Jeanie: Chas!

Liz:(turns to Victoria) Wow Victoria you just had to be a bully especially when Chas felt bad?!

She gets up to leave

Victoria: Where are you going?!

Liz: Where do you think?!

She leaves

Victoria:(suddenly stressing about Chastity telling Joe) I'm Fucked!

Jeanie: What do you mean?

Victoria: Chastity may tell Joe just to get back at me.

Sloane: Can't blame her because you were a bully tonight.

Victoria stressed out puts her head on the table

Meanwhile outside where Chastity and Liz are

Liz: Chastity! Chas!

Chastity:(turns around).

Liz: Chelsea!

Chastity: I don't have to take insults from Victoria! I don't care Joe's wife or not she had no right disrespecting me I mean I love Joe and all but he needs to control that wife of his!

Liz: Chastity I agree Victoria got out of line but she kinda was right on that what you did was unforgivable.

Chastity: Oh please she should talk she cheated on Joe and I believe he deserves to know.

Liz: No Chas don't because if you do tell him she'll know you did it and it'll be world war 3 and I think you should focus on you and Danny than Victoria!

Chastity: Victoria had no right to be rude to me! I mean I've tried to be nice to her and she just has it in for me!

Liz: She's been through more than you know!

Chastity: I don't care because that is no excuse to make someone feel smaller than they already do.

Liz: I agree with you on that.

Chastity begins to walk toward the creepy forest like area

Liz: Where are you going?

Chastity: Home!

She begins to walk into the creepy forest

Liz follows her

Meanwhile on the other further side of the creepy forest Danny and George are talking

Danny: I hope Chas is alright.

George: I'm pretty sure she and the girls are having a good time.

Danny: Better than ours I hope.

At the bar Danny was at

Chris goes over to where Alan is at

Alan:(drinks his beer).

Chris: Hey.

Alan: Why aren't you sitting with the rest of them?!

Chris: Just thought you needed company.

Alan: Thanks and listen Chris I have thought about it and I wanna apologize to Danny.

From a distance

Cameron: And we wanna apologize to you.

Alan:(turns around) Cameron, Joe, and Ferris?

Ferris: Yeah Alan we kinda felt bad for ostracizing you.

Cameron: Yeah we acted like Duke, Animal, and the rest of the guys in "Stalag 17" who excluded Sefton after beating him up leaving marks and bruises all over him.

Joe: Yeah we're sorry.

Alan: Apology accepted(takes a sip of beer) I just hope Danny accepts mine.

Chris: Pretty sure he will just give him time to calm down.

Alan:(sees a light from the outside; goes to the window).

Chris: Alan?

Alan:(comes back) Chris tonight is a full moon.

Chris: Yeah?

Alan: George and Danny should beware the moon and stick to the road.

Ferris: You don't mean-

Cameron: I think he does.

Joe: Oh come on werewolves don't exist!

Cameron: Joe how do you know?

Joe: We haven't heard of any attacks and it is just a full moon. We don't know how Danny and George are getting home.

Alan, Chris, Cameron, and Ferris nod their heads and go back to drinking their beers

Suddenly a howl is heard

The guys all look up at the same time

Chris:(wide eyed) Did you hear that?

Cameron, Ferris, and Alan:(scared) Uh huh.

Joe:(shrugs it off) Just a coyote.

Then there is another howl only this time it sounds closer

Now the guys including Joe are scared

Joe drops his beer bottle causing it to shatter

Alan:(panting) I don't wanna go out there.

Chris: Those fools are fucked!

Joe: We must go to them!

Ferris: No that's a good way to get killed!

Cameron: Let's stay put!

Meanwhile where Danny and George are there's another howl

George:(hears the howl) Did you hear that?

Danny: I heard that.

George: It's probably a dog in the neighborhood.

Then there is another howl sounding closer

Danny scared grabs George's wrist

Danny: That was no dog George.

George: Then what was it?

Danny: A coyote!

Then there is a growl

George is now scared

Danny: I take it back that wasn't a coyote.

George looks at Danny

Danny: That was a damn dingo!

George: What do we do?

Danny: Let's go!

George: Go where?

Danny: Anywhere let's keep moving.

They then walk at a faster pace

Then there is another howl

George and Danny stop dead in their tracks

Danny: Let's go back to the bar!

George: Yeah!

They then decide to head back to the bar

Soon enough thick fog begins to roll in

George: Oh please don't fog!

Danny: Oh great!

George: Let's keep moving!

The fog soon grows thicker

Danny and George running

Then there is another howl sounding closer than before

Danny: I take it back that ain't a dingo!

George: What is it?

Danny: A Jackal!

They continue running

Danny:(realizing they are lost) Wait a minute(grows more fearful than before) we're lost!

Another howl

George: Ah shit Danny what is that?

Danny: Come on!

George: Come on where?

Danny: Anywhere let's keep going!

Then their pace begins to pick up

Danny:(looks up and sees the full moon and realizes what's going on).

George: What is it?

Danny: It's a full moon!

George:(gets wide eyed).

Danny: Beware the moon and-

George: Stick to the road.

Danny:(sees they are on the moors) Ah crap!

Another howl

George: Danny?

Danny: Yeah?

George: Let's-

Soon enough there is a growl and the animal is standing in front of them

George: It's right in front of us!

Danny: It's looking me dead in the eye(pauses) Ah Fuck!

George: What's the plan?

Danny:(monotonously) Plan?

George: Let's just keep walking.

They continue walking

Danny: George, where are we going?

George: Oh god you sound like Lennie from "Of Mice and Men".

Danny: Seriously where are we going?

George: I don't know I'll tell you when we get there.

Danny: Right? That makes no sense!

They continue on

But soon enough the fog separates them

George:(realizing he is alone) Danny! Danny where are you?

Danny:(also realizing he is alone) George? I'm lost and alone!

Then they both go in different directions in the hopes of finding eachother

Another howl grows closer

George:(scared) Oh man! I feel like Brigitte in "Ginger Snaps" and like i'm in the 1941 "Wolf Man" with all this fog and being separated!

He keeps running

George: I gotta pick up the pace!

Meanwhile Danny is running as fast as he can

Danny:(scared) Oh god! Oh god! The thing is chasing me I just know it!

Another growl only sounding closer

Danny: Ah fuck!

He picks up the pace

Danny:(reciting the poem he heard before) Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night-

Then there is another closer sounding growl

Danny:(fearful) May become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and-

He trips and falls

Danny:(beginning to cry out of fear) The moon is full and bright!

He sits there waiting to hear more growls but doesn't hear anything and gets up

Danny:(panting) I gotta find George and get back to the bar!

He then picks up his pace

Soon enough he stops dead in his tracks as he hears another growl and then he sees the animal and stares it dead in the eye

Danny:(in fear) Ok now I'm looking death in eye!

Then the animal growls and starts to come closer to him

Danny:(scared; begins to run away as fast as he can).

Then the animal starts chasing him

Danny: Oh my god! Oh my god!

He runs faster than before

Meanwhile on the other side where George is

George looks around breathing heavily

Suddenly from a distance

Danny: George! George! Help me! The thing is chasing me!

George: Danny!

Then he is tackled down by Danny

Danny: George let's get out of here!

George: Danny calm down it's gonna be ok!

Then the animal caught up to Danny

Danny: George get up and let's-

Then it snatches Danny

Danny: Tell Chastity and the kids I love them!

George: Danny!

Soon enough the animal begins attacking Danny

Danny:(yelling) OH GOD! OH GOD! GET IT OFF ME!

He looks at it and realizes it is a wolf

Danny: GEORGE IT'S A WOLF!

Then the wolf begins tearing into Danny's chest with his teeth

Danny:(in pain) IT'S EATING ME! GET IT OFF!

The wolf scratches Danny on the face, neck, chest, and legs before continuing to bite into his chest

George runs over to where Danny is and watches in horror

Danny: OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE GEORGE I'M GETTING RIPPED TO SHREDS DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH!

Soon enough the wolf starts shaking Danny as if he were a chew toy

Danny kicks the wolf causing it to drop him and bite him in the abdomen then in the groin

Danny screams in pain

George: DANNY!

Then the wolf bites him in the man area

Danny bellows in pain

George: I can't take it!

He then grabs a big stick and begins beating the wolf with it

The wolf continues tearing Danny to shreds

Meanwhile at the coffee shop where Chastity was

Victoria:(begins to feel bad and sips her beverage).

Sloane: Victoria you ok?

Victoria: I feel bad for what I said to Chas.

Jeanie: You kinda should.

Brenda: Yeah.

Victoria: I just wanna apologize to her.

Jeanie: Well let her calm down and give her time then you can apologize.

Victoria: Alright.

They then sip their beverages when suddenly they too hear a howl

Jeanie:(startled; looks up) Did you hear that?

Victoria: I did.

Brenda:(sees the full moon and realizes Chas and Liz are in danger) They had better come back this way!

Sloane: Who?

Brenda: Chas and Liz!

Jeanie:(knows what Brenda is talking about) Oh my god! They are in danger!

Victoria: Let's go get 'em!

Rheya:(knowing what they are talking about) No way Victoria!

Sloane: It's best we stay here!

Jeanie: Rheya you've been with us this entire time and haven't said word one til now.

Rheya: I was texting Alan the entire time and I do agree that Victoria should apologize to Chastity.

Sloane: Forget apologizing let's hope Chas and Liz come back.

Then there is another howl

Meanwhile out where Chastity and Liz are at

There is another howl

Liz: Chas did you hear that?

Chastity: I did.

Now there is a growl

Liz:(scared) Chas let's get back to the coffee shop.

Chastity: Or better yet run home!

Liz: I like your plan better!

Then as fast as two speeding bullets Chastity and Liz run home

Meanwhile out further in the woods

The wolf is still tearing Danny to shreds

George continues hitting it with a stick

Finally the wolf let's go of Danny and stares at George

George looks at it in horror

Then the wolf runs off and howls

George then turns his attention to Danny

Danny in shock of what just happened gets up but clutches his wounds and stumbles only to collapse again

George: Danny!

He kneels over Danny and puts his brother's head on his lap

George: Danny what the fuck was that?

Danny:(in pain; breathing heavily).

George: Oh god!

He then helps Danny up and tries to get him home

Danny: Where are we going?

George: Home so I can take you to the hospital.

Danny: Let me try and walk.

George: Dan it's better I help you.

Danny:(groans in pain).

Meanwhile Chastity and Liz make it home safely

Chastity: For a second there I thought I was going to be dinner.

Liz: Me too.

Chastity: Although to a coyote or dingo or jackal or fox or wolf I probably would have been on the desert menu.

Liz:(laughs).

Chastity: But seriously we could have ended up dead.

Liz: That is true.

Soon enough George and a very weak and torn up Danny see their house and begin their way toward it

Chastity: I just got a hunch.

Liz: Yeah?

Chastity: I wonder if the guys and the other girls heard the howls.

Liz: They'll probably tell us tomorrow.

Chastity: Hopefully.

Liz then sees George and the weakened Danny

Liz: Oh god what's the matter?

Chastity: What?

George:(sees Chastity and Liz) Chas! Liz! Help!

Liz: Chas it's not good.

Chelsea:(sees George) What's George carrying?

Then George and Danny get into close eye sight

George:(panting).

Liz:(goes up to them) Oh god George what happened?

George: I'm fine Danny isn't.

Liz:(sees how badly torn up and bloody Danny is) Oh my god(helps George walk Danny to the house and toward Chastity).

Then they get close to the house and Chastity

Liz: Chas!

Chastity:(turns around) Yes Liz?

She then sees the weakened Danny

Chastity:(gets tears in her eyes; voice breaks) Oh Danny!

Danny:(in a weakened state) Ch-Chassie baby?

Chastity: Danny!

Danny then stumbles towards her before collapsing to the ground at her feet

Chastity in tears kneels down beside Danny, puts his upper half in her lap, and rubs his head

Chastity:(horrified at the condition Danny is in) Oh Danny! Danny what happened? What's the matter?

Danny:(weakly) A wolf.

Then he passes out due to being in shock and blood loss

Chastity holds Danny in her arms, puts her head on his, and cries

Liz: Is he dead?

George: No he is in shock due to the blood loss.

Liz: What happened to whatever attacked Danny?

George: It ran off after I struck it with a stick multiple times.

Liz: It may attack the others.

George: Sucks to be Alan.

Liz:(ignores him) We had better get Danny to the hospital.

Chastity continues crying

George: I'll get the car.

He then goes to get the car

Liz: Chas he'll be fine.

Chastity:(rubbing Danny's head).

George pulls up with the car, gets out, and opens the doors

Liz: Ok Chas let's get him up.

They then try to get Danny up on his feet

George helps them

Then they get him into the back seat of the car with Chastity holding onto him

Liz: How are Freddie, Tori, and Axl going to find out?

George: I left a note on the fridge.

Chastity continues to cry over Danny

Then finally they arrive to the hospital

Liz gets out of the car and opens the door to the back in order to help Chastity get Danny out while George runs in

Chastity kisses Danny on the head

Liz:(sees Chastity covered in blood) Oh my god Chas you're bloody.

Chastity:(crying) Don't worry about me worry about Danny.

Liz: I feel like Dooley in "K-9" when his dog Jerry-Lee was shot.

Chastity puts her face into Danny's hair and continues crying

Liz: He'll be ok Chas.

Soon enough George and two nurses come out with a gurney

Liz and Chastity manage to get Danny out of the car and onto the gurney

Then he is rolled into the hospital

...

...

To Be Continued


	3. It wasn't a man, it was a wolf!

Scary Movie 6:

Ch.3:

It wasn't a man it was a Wolf a plain ordinary wolf; Show me your talents later; You're a werewolf; Horrific Nightmares

It has now been six weeks since the attack and Danny is still in his comatosed state only tonight is the big decision to continue him on life support or pull the plug and let him die peacefully. Chastity has prolonged his life support because she along with their children, George, Liz, Axl, and the others know he is very stubborn and doesn't give up easily. Hopefully they are right and he lives up to that title. Will they end up pulling the plug? Will they prolong his life support? Will Danny finally wake up? Find out!

Nurse Jill Kaminsky comes in and opens the blinds

Danny:(calls out) Chastity.

Nurse Kaminsky:(goes over to Danny; whispers) Mr. Gotti? Mr. Gotti? I'm going to look into your eyes.

She opens each eye at a time and looks into them briefly

Then Nurse Annie Churchill comes in

Nurse Churchill: Is he alright?

Nurse Kaminsky: Yes I should think. He called out just now.

Nurse Churchill: You know him?

Nurse Kaminsky: He does look familiar.

Nurse Churchill: I think he's a mobster.

Nurse Kaminsky: What makes you say that?

Nurse Churchill: I've had a look.

Nurse Kaminsky:(chuckles) Hey Annie that wasn't very proper(she writes on her clip board) besides you don't hear of the mob that much anymore but I think they are still around.

Then Dr. Terri Bellows comes in

Dr. Bellows: Nurse Churchill, Nurse Kaminsky is quite right.

Nurse Kaminsky: Dr. Bellows, Mr. Gotti called out just now.

Dr. Bellows: Nurse Churchill i'm sure you have other patients you need to attend to in this hospital am I right?

Nurse Churchill: Yes Doctor.

Dr. Bellows: Then don't stand here flapping your gums get on with it.

Nurse Churchill leaves and shuts the door

Dr. Bellows then goes over to Danny and feels his pulse

Nurse Kaminsky stands there

Dr. Bellows: Can I be of service Nurse Kaminsky?

Nurse Kaminsky: Dr. Bellows?

Dr. Bellows: Go about your tasks.

Nurse Kaminsky: Yes Doctor.

She goes to leave

Dr. Bellows: Nurse Kaminsky?

Nurse Kaminsky: Yes?

Dr. Bellows: What exactly did he call out?

Nurse Kaminsky: He said "Chastity".

Dr. Bellows:(knowing who she means) That'd be Chastity Gotti his wife. She's here.

Nurse Kaminsky: Should I go get her?

Dr. Bellows: No go talk to her and tell her he's ok but still in a coma.

Nurse Kaminsky: What happened to him?

Dr. Bellows: Some reports say it was a very powerful man. Probably an escaped lunatic.

Nurse Kaminsky then goes off to tell Chastity meanwhile Dr. Bellows looks into Danny's eyes

Then subconsciously Danny has a vision of himself running in the foggy woods

Outside the dream

Nurse Churchill: Hello Danny.

Danny slowly opens his eyes

Nurse Churchill: I'm Nurse Churchill.

Danny:(dazed) W-Where am I?

Nurse Churchill: You're in the hospital.

Danny:(looks around) Where's my wife?

Nurse Churchill: She's here.

Danny: Can I get up and go see her?

Nurse Churchill: No Mr. Gotti you need to rest.

Danny: Nurse I want to see my wife.

He goes to get up but the I.V. pulls hard at the insertion site

Danny:(in pain) Ow!

Nurse Churchill: It's best you lie back down and i'll bring your wife in Mr. Gotti.

Danny:(gritting his teeth and groaning in pain, gives a weak thumbs up).

Then Nurse Churchill goes out to where Dr. Bellows is

Dr. Bellows:(seeing Nurse Churchill) Yes?

Nurse Churchill: It's about Mr. Gotti.

Dr. Bellows: Is he still not waking up?

Nurse Churchill: He's woken up and he's talked. He insisted on coming out to see his wife and almost yanked his I.V. out in order to do so.

Dr. Bellows: Conscious? Talked? Insisted on coming out to see his wife? That is so fast after being in a coma for six weeks.

Nurse Churchill: Should I go tell his wife?

Dr. Bellows: Yes because Nurse Kaminsky just went to tell Mrs. Gotti that she needed to make the final decision if he didn't wake up.

Nurse Churchill: Ok.

Then she goes off to tell Chastity that Danny is ok

Meanwhile Dr. Bellows goes to check on Danny

She walks in and sees Danny staring her dead in the eye

Dr. Bellows: Nurse told me you are well enough to talk Mr. Gotti.

Danny: Yes I am and you're not my wife. My wife is a brunette.

Dr. Bellows: I know Mr. Gotti and are you aware that you were in a coma for 6 weeks?

Danny:(gets wide-eyed) I was?

Dr. Bellows: Yes but your wife was right you are a stubborn man because you pulled through today.

Danny: Sounds like my Chassie.

Meanwhile Nurse Kaminsky comes into the room to talk to Chastity on how if Danny doesn't recover by 6:00 p.m. tonight that she would need to make the final decision but tells her he called out just minutes ago showing progress but still hasn't woken up all the while unaware that Danny has woken up

Nurse Kaminsky: Mrs. Gotti?

Chastity: Yes?

Nurse Kaminsky: I need to talk to you.

Chastity: What is it?

Nurse Kaminsky: It concerns your husband.

Chastity: Yes Jill?

Nurse Kaminsky: Chas, Danny hasn't woken up from his coma and well it has been six weeks.

Chastity: Jill if you're trying to say something please say it.

Nurse Kaminsky: Well since he hasn't woken up Chastity tonight would have been the night where you either call off his life support or prolong it.

Chastity:(tears spring to her eyes) Go on.

Nurse Kaminsky: Well to me it would be the best thing if you decided to let go of him from life support.

Chastity:(puts her face in her hands).

Nurse Kaminsky:(puts her arm around Chastity) Chas he would not want to live in a vegetable state I mean you know how Danny is and plus he would slowly pass away and you would be by his side of course.

Chastity:(crying her lap) Oh Danny!

Nurse Kaminsky: But I have good news though.

Chastity:(crying, sits up) What is it?

Nurse Kaminsky: Well Danny did call out just minutes ago.

Chastity: So he's ok? I can see him?

Nurse Kaminsky: No he still hasn't woken up so while the calling out is progress that doesn't-

Suddenly Nurse Churchill knocks on the door

Nurse Kaminsky opens it

Nurse Churchill: Where's Mrs. Gotti?

Chastity:(tears still streaming down her eyes) I'm right here.

Nurse Kaminsky: Annie is it time?

Nurse Churchill: Yeah for Mrs. Gotti to go see her husband.

Nurse Kaminsky: You mean to say her goodbyes and how much he meant to her and make the final decision to cut his life support or prolong it?

Nurse Churchill: No Jill it is time for her to say hello to him.

Nurse Kaminsky:(wide-eyed) You mean?

Nurse Churchill: Yes Mr. Gotti is awake and talking.

Nurse Kaminsky: You hear that Chastity?

Chelsea is crying tears of joy

Nurse Kaminsky:(hugs her) You were right.

Chastity:(crying) I was?

Nurse Kaminsky:(with tears in her eyes) He is a stubborn man. He didn't give up.

Chastity: I knew he wouldn't.

Nurse Churchill: Mrs. Gotti?

Chastity: Yes?

Nurse Churchill: He almost yanked his I.V. out to come out and see you.

Chastity:(rolls her eyes) That's Danny alright!

Nurse Kaminsky: He didn't though right?

Nurse Churchill: Nope but he wants Mrs. Gotti.

Nurse Kaminsky: Well let's go see him.

Then they go off to the room Danny is in

Meanwhile Dr. Bellows is looking at Danny's wounds

Dr. Bellows:(looking over Danny's wounds) Wow Danny that was a powerful man who attacked you.

Danny: Man?

Dr. Bellows: Yeah the reports said you were attacked by a deranged man.

Danny: I only remember seeing a wolf.

Dr. Bellows: Well that's not what the reports said.

Danny: Fuck the reports I know I saw a wolf.

Dr. Bellows: Well they did say there were multiple witnesses.

Danny: No the only witness is my brother George.

Dr. Bellows: The reports said it was a lunatic with a machete.

Danny: Lunatic with machete? No it wasn't and besides how could there have been more witnesses? I mean it-

Then Nurses Kaminsky and Churchill come in

Dr. Bellows:(turns to them) Yes?

Nurse Kaminsky: Mrs. Gotti is here.

Dr. Bellows: Very well send her in.

Danny: Please!

Then Chastity comes in

Nurse Kaminsky: There he is Chas.

Chastity:(overjoyed) Danny!

Danny: Chastity!

Chastity comes over to Danny and they embrace

Dr. Bellows: We'll leave you alone.

They leave Chas and Danny alone

Chastity and Danny stop embracing

Danny:(sees that Chastity has been crying) Chas, babe you been crying?

Chastity: Yes because I thought you were going to die but you proved them wrong.

Danny: I did?

Chastity: Yep you are too stubborn to die.

Danny: I guess I am(gets a confused look on his face).

Chastity:(sees the scratches on his face) Oh my god those scratches.

Danny: Chassie, how long have I been in the hospital?

Chelsea: Six weeks. You've been unconscious until today.

Danny: The reports said it was a lunatic that attacked me but it wasn't I know it wasn't. Do you believe me?

Chastity: Of course I believe you why who doesn't?

Danny: The Doctor kept telling me it was a lunatic because of the police reports but why were there police reports you don't report on an attack that was clearly done by a wolf in the woods then say it was a man.

Chastity: I guess the report was done because of the blood spatter and the fact that ummm what animal attacked you?

Danny: A wolf.

Chastity: And the fact that wolf attacks aren't common in Los Angeles.

Danny: But how could there have been witnesses besides George I mean it was dark. We were running then fog came in and separated us then I looked it straight in the eye before running and tackling George then it snatched me and ripped me to shreds but I managed to survive. I don't know what the reports are talking about.

Chastity: I know babe because George brought you back home and you collapsed into my arms and told me it was a wolf after I asked you what happened.

Danny: I also screamed for George's help despite him standing and watching the wolf attack me as if it were a horror movie though. Eh typical George.

Chastity: Agreed.

She then sees his wounds have healed and gets a look of suspicion in her eyes

Chastity: Danny are you aware that your wounds have healed.

Danny: Yeah and fast too.

Then George comes in just prepared to either see Danny in a coma state or hopefully awake as he is unaware of Danny waking from his coma

Danny:(sees his brother) George thank god!

George: Danny was that you bro? Chas is he ok?

Chastity: See for yourself.

George:(comes up to Danny's bed relieved with tears in his eyes) Bro-

Danny: Hi George.

George:(hugs him and puts his face in his older brother's chest) It's a miracle and you are stubborn after all.

Danny: Why am I stubborn?

George: Because the doctors said they were gonna give up on you but we both said that you're too stubborn to die and also dad is here too.

Danny: Great so I'll be expecting the-

From a distance

Red Gotti: The dumbass is awake!

Danny:(monotonously) I knew he'd say that.

Red:(comes over to Danny) So a man attacked you in the woods I take it?

Danny: No dad it was a wolf. Look at my wounds.

Red:(looks at his son's wounds).

Danny: Now do you believe me?

Red: Yes I do dumbass now that I looked at your wounds.

Danny: Thank god because I know it was a wolf and so does George.

Red: What were you morons doing in the woods?

Danny: Going home and accidentally wandered into them.

Red: Well you morons hung vacancy signs on your asses and now my foot is lookin' for an available room.

Danny and George look at eachother

Red: But I am glad you're ok even though you're still a dumbass.

Danny: I wish the doctor and the nurses believe it was a wolf attack and not a deranged man. Plus I don't know how there could have been witnesses.

Chastity: I believe you babe.

Danny: Oh I know you do.

Red: You sure it was a wolf and not a man dumbass?

Danny: Dad it wasn't a man it was a wolf a plain ordinary wolf!

Red: Ok but there is one thing puzzling me.

Danny: What?!

Red: Your wounds seem like they healed overnight.

George: Yeah because your wounds were bloody the night we brought you here and then it looks like they healed that night.

Danny: I wonder how the kids took it.

George: They are with Liz right now.

Red:(looks at his watch) Well I have to be at work right now.

Danny: What does that have to do with the kids?

Red:(gives him the look).

Danny: On second thought I'll see you later.

Then Red leaves and heads off to work

George: I'll go bring the kids in.

Then George goes off to get the kids

Danny:(turns to Chastity) Chassie how did the kids take it?

Chastity: They were worried just like I was. Even Axl was.

Danny: And he's George's kid.

Chastity: Did you know that Freddie and Tori both have great singing voices?

Danny: No I didn't. How did you come across that?

Chastity: They were singing in their showers. When I told them that their voices were great they got all shy. Axl has a great voice too and believe it or not so do Joe's kids Lyle and Jenny, Chris' kid Jade, and Cameron's kid Jacob. Alan's kid Phoebe is talented in acting and background singing.

Danny: Wow that's cool. I want to hear Tori and Freddie sing.

Chastity: They are self-cautious though.

Danny: Why?

Chastity: Ask them because I have tried and they do not have straight answers for me although Freddie, Axl, Lyle, and Jacob are looking to form a boy band.

Danny: That's big for those boys. I want to hear their voices when they sing.

Then George along with Tori and Freddie come in

George: There he is.

Freddie and Tori:(overjoyed) Dad!

They both go over to Danny

Danny: Hi kids.

Freddie:(hugs Danny) I was worried about you!

Danny: Thank you son.

Tori:(hugs Danny) I'm glad you're ok.

Danny: Thanks sweetheart.

Chastity:(sarcastically) Does your mother get any love?

Freddie and Tori: Oh yeah!

Chastity:(rolls her eyes and laughs) I was just kiddin' with you kids.

Danny: So I heard that you Freddie and the other boys want to open a boy band due to your talented singing?

Freddie:(embarrassed) Oh no you heard!

He goes to run off and hide

Danny:(grabs him by the belt loop of his pants) Where you goin'? I wasn't finished!

Freddie:(makes an embarrassed noise).

Danny:(sarcastically imitates Freddie's noise).

Freddie:(stares at him) What were you going to say?

Danny: I was going to say that I want to hear you boys sing and Tori I heard you are talented at singing and acting.

Tori:(embarrassed as well goes to run off).

Danny:(rolls his eyes then grabs her wrist) I wasn't finished with you either.

Tori:(makes a choke sound).

Danny:(imitates her sound) Get the fur ball out and let me finished.

Tori makes the same sound with more attitude

Danny:(rolls his eyes) Tori you(imitates her sound again) one more time I will choke you for real.

Tori:(stares at him) What were you trying to say?

Danny: That I want to hear you sing as well. Actually you both can sing together and I can listen.

Freddie and Tori stare at him bug eyed

Danny:(rolls his eyes; annoyed) Get your eyes back in their sockets because you both will sing for me.

Chastity: I told you Dan.

Danny: You sure did.

Freddie:(changing the subject) Anyways dad how long are you going to be in the hospital?

Danny: I think five more days.

Tori: So what's this report of a lunatic attacking you on the moors?

Danny: Tori I wasn't attacked by a man.

Freddie:(looking at his dad's wounds) Wow dad your wounds have healed up quickly.

Tori: That's odd.

Chastity: Yeah it is.

Freddie: Uh dad do you know what this means?

Danny: That the wounds of a wolf attack quickly heal and nobody believes me?

Freddie: No dad what it means is you were attacked by a Werewolf.

Danny: Bullshit boy! Werewolves don't exist!

Freddie: They don't?

Danny: Nope.

Chastity: What's the matter George you look down?

George: Liz just told me some bad news.

Danny: What was it?

George: Sloane called her up and said she had watched a video tape and then gotten a call saying she would die in seven days.

Danny: What the hell!

George: Yeah and she said that whoever watches this video tape will die.

Danny: That's fuckin' creepy!

George: Then Liz told me that Jeanie called and said she had spotted crop circles in our backyard. Victoria and Joe said they spotted the same thing that the circles from ours continued to theirs.

Danny is bug eyed

George: Also Ferris mistook the cursed video tape for a video tape of "Pootie Tang" and returned it to the store as it wasn't playing the right movie.

Danny: That sounds like Ferris.

Chastity: Well it obviously got returned to him since Sloane watched it.

George: Yupp and now Sloane is scared.

Chastity: I would be too if someone told me I would die in 7 days.

Danny: Uh(clears his throat) ahem!

George: What?

Danny: Do you think werewolves exist George?

George: I believe Aliens exist so yeah. Why do you ask?

Danny: Freddie tell him.

George: What?

Freddie: Well Uncle George you know how my dad's wounds healed very quickly would the wounds of an actual real normal wolf attack heal that fast?

George: No I don't think so(chuckles) what makes you think your dad got attacked by a werewolf?

Freddie: Because when a werewolf attacks you the wounds heal up quickly then come the horrific nightmares then-

George: I think you're onto something Freddie(turns to Danny) Dan have you experienced weird dreams?

Danny: Nope. Besides you both are just trying to scare me well it won't work.

Freddie: Dad please start believing that-

Danny: That what? That I'm a werewolf(scoffs and laughs) ha ha you're crazy boy!

Chastity: Danno maybe they are telling the truth.

Danny: Danno? Since when did you call me Danno?

Chastity: Since the day you put this ring on my finger.

Danny: Oh yeah(nods).

Chastity:(rolls her eyes).

Danny: But seriously I am not a werewolf. I-I don't even know what the fuck is happenin'!

George: Hey Chastity aren't you and Liz supposed to make your comeback at the WWE?

Chelsea: I think so this weekend.

Danny: This weekend? Ahh shit!

Chastity: What?

Danny: I won't be coming.

George: Why not?

Danny: I'll be stuck here.

George: No you won't. You'll be discharged on Friday.

Danny: No I won't.

George: Yeah you will and then you and I could make our comeback against that scrawny dude Tony Drago who kinda looks like Stonebanks from "The Expendables 3".

Danny: Ahhh man I forgot about that and yeah he is a scrawny dude. There ain't no way I can defeat him.

George: Who said anything about you being alone? I said I'd help you.

Danny: You have to fight that Ari Breslin and he is a lot older than you fool.

George: Oh relax I can handle him and Chas will be fighting your sore carry the torch ex Ashley.

Danny: Ahhh man not that blonde slut who I deeply regret dating.

Chastity: Don't worry I'll kick her ass as she has been a little rude to me no wait a lot rude. Besides I told her before that if she keeps disrespecting me and trying to be intimidating that it will get rough.

George: Damn you sound like Charlene from "Bringing Down the house".

Tori: Oh my god I love that movie.

George: I wonder why Alan hasn't watched the cursed video tape.

Danny: Fuck Alan, he and I are through. Our friendship is dead.

Chastity: What happened between you and Alan?

Danny: He called me stupid for forgiving you Chas.

Chastity: That was a very dumbass move for him to do that well you're not the ONLY one mad at a dumbass.

Danny: Oh and who are you mad at and who's ass do you want to stick your foot up?

Chastity: Joe's wife Victoria. She called me a whore and a slut.

Danny: That bitch! Imma have a talk with Joe on how to straighten her up and make her say sorry.

Chastity: I'll do the same with Rheya.

Danny: Alan is dumb and he is an ass. He's a dumbass!

Chastity:(changing the subject) Danny I cannot wait to make my one comeback with Liz to fight your ex.

Danny: Kick her ass as I will with Tony Drago and George with Ari Breslin. I just cannot wait to get out of the hospital(turns to Tori and Freddie) and I want to hear you both sing.

Freddie and Tori look embarrassed

Danny: So if I were you two I'd start practicing.

Freddie and Tori groan

Danny: Or I can give you a performance called my foot in your ass.

Freddie and Tori:(immediately obedient) On second thought we'll practice.

Danny: That's what I thought you said.

Freddie and Tori roll their eyes

Chastity: Might I also add that Lyle is talented in the piano too and he and Tori could practice the song "Tell me that you love me".

Tori: That's a maybe mom.

Danny: Tori don't be embarrassed to show your old man your special talent.

Tori: Ok as long as Freddie gets to do the song "Big Time Rush" with his pals and Axl.

Freddie:(stares at her).

Chastity: Might I add that your father is also talented in singing too.

Danny: Chas!

Freddie: You are dad?

Tori: Show us!

Danny: Not now later.

Chastity: I have an idea while Lyle is playing the piano Danny you and Tori can do a duo.

Danny: Nah maybe on another song.

George: Hey Tori!

Tori: Yeah?

George: Lyle is lookin' for you.

Tori: What does he want?

George: To see you.

Tori: I don't want to see him! I want to stay with my dad!

Danny: Tori go see your boyfriend.

Tori: But dad-

Danny: No buts go see him and tell him I'm ok.

Tori: But-

Danny: Or you can have a foot up your ass.

Tori: On second thought I'll go see him.

Danny: Tell him I'm alright.

Tori: Will do.

She leaves

George: Freddie, Jenny wants to see you.

Freddie: I don't wanna see her.

Danny: Wanna see a foot up your ass?

Freddie:(immediately) I'm goin'.

Danny: Tell her I said hi.

Freddie: Will do.

He leaves

George: Dad I-I mean Danny don't you think you use dad's foot up your ass and dumbass lines a little too much?

Danny: Nope it's a good way to get them to listen.

George: Yeah, but it is old.

Danny: Old? I'm 53 you're 42 and he still calls us dumbass and tells us he'll put his foot up our asses.

George: That is true and how come he is like 70 something and you're almost 60 and i'm almost 50?

Danny: We both were the result of teenage pregnancies. Mom was 15 when she gave birth to me and 18 when she birthed you.

George: So we are wed lock babies? Ewww!

Danny: Oh shut the fuck up! Atleast they kept us!

George: True.

Then Nurse Churchill comes in

George: Yes?

Nurse Churchill: Is Mrs. Gotti here?

Chastity: Yes I'm here.

Nurse Churchill: We need you to fill out papers.

Chastity: Alright.

She goes to the door

Chastity: Be back Danny.

Danny: Alright Chas.

Chastity leaves to go fill out papers

Nurse Churchill then closes the door

George: Danny I think you should take what Freddie said seriously because who knows maybe a werewolf did attack you.

Danny: Here it comes!

George: What?

Danny: You still thinkin' I am cursed now.

George: Danny you are because look at your wounds they healed fast and plus the next full moon will be after Chas and Liz's one time comeback at the ring.

Danny: So monday?

George: No it got rescheduled to next Thursday so the next Friday is the next full moon.

Danny: I don't believe I am a werewolf.

George: Dan you'll change under the full moon. You'll get the lust to kill.

Danny: Shut the fuck up!

George: The wolf's bloodline is now in you! You're now the werewolf soon to be at large.

Danny:(getting infuriated and nervous at the same time) I hate you!

George: Danny please believe me you're cursed and you'll kill people! Freddie spoke the truth because whoever is bitten by a werewolf and lives becomes a werewolf themself!

Danny:(not wanting to believe any of it) I'm not gonna listen anymore so quit handing me that nonsense you're just wasting your time besides I'm sick of the whole thing because I tell you that It Wasn't A Man It Was A Wolf A Plain Ordinary Wolf that attacked me! You saw it and now you're trying to scare me!

George: Danny look(opens his brother's shirt) you bear the pentagram on your chest and you can see it on the right palm of your next victim's hand!

Danny: George what made you come up with this!

George: Psychic powers!

Danny: You're crazy!

George: Danny grow up and believe it!

Danny: I don't want to!

George: You're gonna kill and you won't have control over it!

Danny: Oh come on first it's a killer video tape Sloane and Ferris watched then the crop circles in our yard and now I am a werewolf! This is trippy! I don't know if I could handle making my one time comeback to the boxing ring.

George: Look Danny we're going to do it days prior to the next full moon.

Danny: Man I feel like David Kessler and Larry Talbot!

George: What do you mean?

Danny: They were werewolves!

George: They were?

Danny: You never knew?

George: Uh...

Danny: Of course not you're George and the only thing you know how to do is be a man child.

George: I-Hey!

Danny: What? it's true!

George: I guess.

Danny:(yawns and stretches).

George: You're gettin' tired already?

Danny: I think so although I do find it weird because I never take naps during the day but then again it could be the meds they have me on.

George: I guess so.

Then Nurse Kaminsky comes in

Danny: Yes?!

Nurse Kaminsky: George you also need to fill out papers too.

Danny:(tired and grumpy) Why does he need to fill out papers? I thought my wife was filling out papers!

George: It is in case the hospital cannot reach Chas.

Danny:(slowly falling alseep) This is bullshit.

George rolls his eyes then goes to leave

Nurse Kaminsky: It is his rest time now anyway.

George:(turns around) Dan I'll be back.

Danny: Please do and Chastity too!

Nurse Kaminsky: Rest now Danny. Dr. Bellows will be in later to check your wounds.

Danny rolls his eyes

Then they both leave and shut the door

Danny falls fast asleep

...

Six minutes later

Danny subconsciously has the same vision of himself running through the dark foggy woods during a full moon

Then as he gets near a tree he looks at himself and is confused by what he sees

Danny: What the hell?! Why am I in nothing but my trousers?! Why am I out here?

He then sees a sheep, pounces on it, rips its head off, and stares at it

Danny: Should I eat it?

He sniffs it

Danny: Of course!

He then begins savagely eating it until he snaps out of his carnivorous ways

Danny who sees blood covering his entire body and hands, screams in horror

Then in real life, supposedly after waking from that nightmare

Danny:(bolts awake screaming).

Chastity: Hey you're awake!

Danny: I just had a nightmare!

Chastity:(smiles) Don't worry Dan I have just the thing.

She goes to open the curtain but is stabbed by Pennywise the killer clown

Danny:(in sheer horror) CHASTITY! NOOOOOO!

Pennywise laughs as he stabs Chastity seemingly to death as she jerks every time he stabs her

Danny: Oh that tears it clown! This means war!

Pennywise then bites her arm off

Danny:(screams in horror).

Then in the real real life where neither event is taking place

Danny:(bolts awake) Holy Shit!

Dr. Bellows comes in to see Danny disheveled, sweating, and scared

Dr. Bellows: Everything ok Mr. Gotti?

Danny: I just had a bad dream.

Dr. Bellows:(begins washing her hands) Did you ever have bad dreams before?

Danny: Yeah as a kid but never so real never so trippy.

Dr. Bellows: Did you get a good look at the man who attacked you?

Danny: Doctor I told you it wasn't a man. It was animal. A big wolf or something(pauses) a rabid dog!

Dr. Bellows: Let's have a look shall we.

Danny:(beginning to unbutton his shirt) Look Dr. Bellows I know I'm traumatized but I was nearly torn apart and my brother saw me. A man can't do that to someone with his bare hands.

Dr. Bellows:(looking at Danny's wounds) You'd be surprised of the power a man is capable of.

Danny: Did you see me the night I came into the hospital?

Dr. Bellows: No and in fact your wounds were almost close to healing before you arrived here?

Danny: Did you talk to my brother that night? Did the cops go to the woods where it happened?

Dr. Bellows: I really don't know.

Danny: Then why the hell are you so quick to disbelieve me?! You think I'm a lunatic!

Dr. Bellows: Danny please the police are satisfied. I'm certain that if there was a monster roaming around Los Angeles we'd have seen it all over the news.

Danny begins buttoning his shirt up

Dr. Bellows: Now Mr. Gotti you're going to be discharged from this hospital in 3 days please remain sane(pats his shoulder) atleast until you are no longer our problem.

She goes to leave

Danny: Dr. Bellows I'd rather not be myself.

Dr. Bellows: I'll send someone in to keep you company.

She then leaves and goes to get Chastity who is finising up filling out papers of some sort. Once finished, Chastity goes back to Danny's room to see how he is doing unaware that he just had horrific nightmares one that involved her being brutally murdered by Pennywise the clown. Chastity walks into the room and she sees a very disheveled Danny all covered in sweat and kind of confused.

Chastity: What is wrong babe?

Danny looks up at her with the "I just had a nightmare" look on his face and his skin in a semi pale manner. Chastity sits on his bed and puts her hand on his shoulder only for him to grab her and pull her into a kiss. The kiss lasts about 5 minutes until they both stop embracing eachother. Chastity looks at him both confused by what he just did and feeling sorry for him as he looks like he is tormented with some sort of fear.

Chastity: Dan what is the matter?

Danny:(sighs) Chas I just had a horrific nightma- a horrific dream.

Chastity knowing her husband is scared by the horrific dreams, pulls him into a hug and rubs his back in order to bring off the edge and comfort him. Danny now realizes after the dream about killing sheep that he is a werewolf since he bears the pentagram a.k.a. the mark of the beast on him and realizes he must now face the split personality and cope with the new changes that await him. As for Sloane and Ferris they are now marked to die in 7 days after they watched the cursed video tape about an evil spirit and as for the others they must wait for the alien invasion that is set to take place sometime soon yet again. Although some of these are going to be life changing and catastrophic events the positive thing is Chastity and Danny still have each other along with the other couples and they love each other to pieces. Even the kids have each other. Lyle wants to marry Tori but doesn't know how to propose without being nervous and he does kind of fear Danny as Danny is a very protective dad but they have grown to like each other. Freddie and Jenny have been dating for 3 months whereas Axl and Phoebe have been on again off again for the past month and Jacob has the same taste for the same stuff Jade does though Jacob is a bit of a suave and smooth talking guy with a bit of a bad boy attitude and Jade is a goth girl who likes Jacob's style. Danny has to face facts that is his life now and that every full moon he will turn into a beast that will go out on a prowl and murder people then the next day he'll have to deal with what he did last night. Unbeknownst to any of them, Pennywise the clown has been inside the sewers waiting to begin his killing spree once again along with Ghostface but little do they know that there will be a werewolf out and about.

What is going to happen next? How will Danny's split personality and new changes affect his relationship with his wife, kids, family, and friends? Will Danny FINALLY meet the guy Chastity cheated on him with? Will Danny encounter both Pennywise and Ghostface? How will Danny learn to cope with all of it? Find out next!

To Be Continued...


	4. Moondance, Bad Moon Rising on Halloween

Scary Movie 6

Ch. 4:

Moondance and Bad Moon Rising on Halloween

After about six weeks of being hospitalized, Danny is finally discharged much to his relief. While at home he still suffers from trippy and horrific nightmares but with the full moon about to be in 4 days they are starting to not be so horrific but more trippy.

 _Day One for Danny Seven for Sloane:_

 _Danny's change; death of Sloane_

This morning, Chastity is up fixing breakfast while Danny is still in bed asleep. Once done with fixing breakfast which consists of sunny side up eggs, hash browns, a piece of toast, and a bowl of cream of wheat, Chastity puts them all on a tray and heads to her and Danny's room. George peaks out from his door, sees that Chastity is bring Danny breakfast in bed, and turns to Liz.

"Why can't you be like Chassie?!" says George

"Because I'm Liz!" Liz says

"Eh that's a good reason." George replied

He then shuts the door and goes out to get a cup of coffee. Meanwhile Chastity finally arrives to her and Danny's room with the tray of breakfast. Chastity sets it down then goes over and taps Danny awake.

Chastity tapping Danny says, " Danny! Danny! Wake up babe."

Danny yawns, stretches, and wakes up. Chastity then grabs a throw pillow and puts it behind his back so he can sit up properly.

Chastity says, "Danny I brought you breakfast."

Danny with confusion replies, "Breakfast?"

Chastity replies, "Yes babe." then kisses him on the head

Danny gives the tray a look of less interest and says, "Thanks Chas but I'm not hungry."

Chastity looks at him very perplexed because he usually is hungry for breakfast especially her breakfast but today he isn't. Danny puts the red towel over the breakfast tray and looks up at Chastity.

"Danny I'm afraid you have to eat something."

"Chassie baby you can leave it with me. I'll eat it later."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to force feed you Danny." Chastity says with a look of annoyance before sitting down beside him

Danny looks at her in annoyance, folds his arms, and says, "Chas you're not serious are you?!"

Chastity grabs a spoonful of cream of wheat and holds it in front of Danny's mouth

Danny says, "Would you please cut that out!" before Chastity shoves the spoon in his mouth and takes it back out with Danny looking at her both in annoyance and a seductive way with the cream of wheat in his mouth

Chastity gets another spoonful after Danny reluctantly swallowed the first spoonful and says, "Do I have to force the spoon into your mouth again Danny?"

Danny willingly takes the spoonful while looking at her still in a seductive way and eating his food in a slow way

Meanwhile downstairs, Liz is chilling out on the couch when she hears a knock at the door. She goes to the door and finds a disheveled Sloane standing on the porch.

Liz asks, "Sloane are you alright?"

Sloane in a very nervous tone of voice says, "Liz I needed to come over because there is something I need to-I saw a tape and I think you should know about it because it had some disturbing images in it and-"

Liz thinking she is meaning something embarrassing says,"Sloane it was a long time ago. I never drank that much chardonnay wine before and I was crushing on Danny."

Sloane says, "Not that tape Liz. Well I guess it is an old folks tale legend, you watch it then once it is over the phone rings and a creepy voice says, "You're gonna die in seven days!" and seven days later-"

Liz asks, "When did you watch it?"

Sloane says, "A week ago...a week ago today at this hour."

Liz then notices Sloane bleeding from her mouth and says, "Oh my god Sloane!" then places her hand on her own mouth

Sloane does the same only to see the blood and say, "Oh my god." then begins choking as more blood starts to drip from her mouth. Liz is freaking out and grabbing dish cloth after dish cloth to wipe up the blood until Sloane starts laughing really hard.

Liz relieved and chuckling says, "Oh my god Sloane! You bitch!"

Sloane laughing says, "It's corn syrup!" and continues laughing hard

Liz rolls her eyes as Sloane says, "You should have seen the look on your face!" then puts her hand down on the counter and it catches fire

Liz screams in horror and throws water on Sloane's hand and as both breathe a sigh of relief, Sloane pulls the hand out of her sleeve, laughs, and says, "I got you good with this fake hand!"

Sloane walks away saying, "Liz you are too easy to scare!"

Liz says, "Well I know."

Sloane says, "Ah come on I was messing with you."

Liz says, "Well you've taken it too far Sloane."

Sloane walks into the living room saying, "I'll wait for you in here." then as she walks across the tv set, it suddenly comes on only in static. Sloane in a nervous tone of voice says, "Liz!"

Liz in the kitchen says,"Oh stop it I am not falling for it again!"

Sloane goes up to the tv set and turns it off only for it to turn back on. She unplugs it then it comes back on showing a well where a little boy and girl had drowned.

Sloane says, "Liz the channel 5 news is on." and turns her back for a brief second. Then before she knows it, the tv set comes back on only on black screen with water leaking from the bottom of the screen.

Sloane getting creeped out says, "Liz your tv is peeing or leaking." then looks away for a brief second before looking back and seeing a girl starting to come out of the screen. She says, "Liz! Liz something is wrong here." as the girl successfully crawls out of the screen onto the floor. Sloane caught off guard falls back into the couch with a look of fear in her eyes. The girl stands up, tilts her head to the side, and water spills out of her ear onto the carpet.

Annoyed, Sloane says, "Liz this bitch is messing up your floor!" as the girl outstretches her arms and walks toward Sloane. In fear, she says, "Liz help me!"

In the kitchen, Liz says, "I'm not listening."

The girl is slowly making her way to Sloane who punches her causing her to fall down. She says, "Get up you little ugly bitch come on!" as the girl gets up again. Sloane says, "Show me what you got! What are you gonna do?" as she puts her hand on the girl's head and the girl just slaps her arm.

Unimpressed, Sloane says,"That's all? Seriously?" then punches her twice and head butts her once.

The girl stands there seemingly in shock while Sloane stands there as well

The girl unphased punches Sloane causing her to fall onto the couch only for her to get up and try to kick the girl only the girl blocks the kick, punches her again, then jumps up and kangaroo kicks Sloane behind the couch.

While Liz is in the kitchen, Sloane yells, "Liz help me! Please! Liz!"

Liz says, "Ok fine i'm coming Sloane."

She then enters the living room to find that Sloane isn't there. She starts to call out for her until she discovers Sloane's bloody corpse and screams in sheer terror

Upstairs her scream was heard by Danny and Chastity who are racing down the stairs to see what is wrong. Once they are downstairs they find Liz in a panic state. Chastity kneels down beside her and asks, "Liz what's wrong?" Liz replies, "Sloane's dead."

Danny says,"So George spoke the truth about the cursed videotape."

Chastity says,"How are we going to break it to Ferris?"

Danny says,"I don't know."

Chastity asks, "Isn't tonight bar night?"

Danny monotonously says, "Yeah it is," then scratches his head and says,"but I ain't going!"

Chastity perplexed that Danny won't go to the bar as it is his usual place to go when it is bar night decides to ask, "Why not babe?"

Danny says, "Because remember what I told you about what Alan said and how it hurt my feelings."

Chastity says, "Danny you can't hold a grudge forever."

Danny asks, "Why not?!"

Chastity says, "Life is too short."

Danny says, "Hmph!"

Chastity rolling her eyes says, "Don't hmph me Dan! You're going to the bar and you're going to explain to Ferris what happened to Sloane."

Danny says, "Fine then i'm coming right back here." and goes upstairs to get himself ready to go to the bar while Chastity tries to console Liz and help her recover from what she just saw.

...

Moments later, Danny comes downstairs dressed in a leather jacket and shades. Chastity is folding laundry when Danny comes up behind her and says, "Hey Chas." and Chastity backs up into him and turns around.

Chastity says, "Wow you look handsome Dan." then comes up close to him and says, "You look like Marlon Brando or somebody. Very buff."

Danny says, "Yeah baby i'm off to the bar." then gives her a kiss and says, "Be back later."

Then before Chastity knows it, Danny rides off to the bar on his motorcycle. He finally arrives to the bar, gets off his motorcycle, and goes inside. Once inside, he is greeted by Cameron, Joe, Ferris, and Chris. Alan comes up and tries to greet him but Danny doesn't accept his greeting and sits down and orders a beer.

Cameron amazed at Danny's recovery says, "Wow Danny you recovered fast."

Danny says, "Yupp I did alright."

Ferris confused by Danny's glum demeanor asks, "Dan are you ok?"

Danny says, "Yes Ferris I-" then pauses before saying, "Ferris come outside with me."

Ferris thinking something else says, "No way not after the way you got attacked."

Danny says, "It's important bro."

Ferris gets up and goes outside with Danny. Once outside, Ferris asks, "Dan what's wrong?"

Danny perplexed asks, "Why would you think anything is wrong?"

Ferris says, "Because you're acting weird like you're not you."

Danny says, "Well Ferris I want to prepare yourself for something heart breaking."

Ferris asks, "What is it?"

Danny hugs him and says, "Sloane is dead."

Ferris asks,"Dead?! what do you mean?!"

Danny says, "Remember the cursed videotape? Well it was 7 days yesterday."

Ferris knowing what Danny is talking about, starts crying and mourning the sudden death of Sloane. Danny hugs him and rubs his back in order to comfort him.

However, the comforting turns to sheer terror when a knife is thrown toward both of them but hits the bar door missing both men.

Ferris freaked out about the knife asks, "What the hell?!"

Danny confused, says "Who threw that?"

Then they see a poster about a killer named Ghostface who is said to be stalking the streets of Los Angeles and killing people. They read that they need to stay home and bolt their house up.

Ferris in fear says, "Danny can I stay over tonight?"

Danny says, "Sure thing."

Ferris says, "Let's go back inside because whoever threw that knife is still out here."

Then they both go back inside and before either of them knows it they drink about 5 beers before Danny gets super drunk and has to be driven home by Ferris who unlike Danny is controlling his alcohol levels. Chris brings Danny's motorcycle home.

Finally hours later, Danny and Ferris arrive home and Ferris goes in to get Chastity in order to help him get a drunken Danny out of his car.

Ferris runs into Chastity's room and says, "Chas I need your help."

Chastity says, "Ferris? Where's Danny?"

Ferris says, "Drunk."

Chastity says, "Ok i'm coming to get him."

Then they walk downstairs and go outside. Once outside, Chastity picks Danny up out of the car and carries him into the house and up to their bedroom. However on the way upstairs a drunken Danny calls Chastity "Mama" and of course Chastity smirks at that. Once inside their bed room, Chastity lays Danny on his side and grabs a big bucket and puts it by Danny so in case he needs to vomit he has something to vomit into. She also tucks Danny in bed and gives him a kiss on the head.

Ferris has a tear stream down his eye because it reminded him of how much Sloane cared about him. He brushes that tear away when Chastity turns around.

Chastity says, "Did Danny tell you?"

Ferris says, "Yes he did."

Chastity hugs him and says, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Ferris says, "Thanks Chastity and is it ok if I stay the night here?"

Chastity says, "Absolutely. You're more than welcome here." then gives him a blanket and shows him where a vacant guest room is. Ferris then goes to the guest room and gets himself situated meanwhile Chastity stays up a while, keeping her eye on Danny. Luckily he is still asleep and she decides to turn in for the night.

...

 _Day Two:_

 _Ghostface kills Ferris; Beginning of Physical and Characteristic Changes_

With the death of Sloane hitting Ferris real hard, Danny let him stay the night at his place upon learning that there is a killer out on the loose and everyone should be inside their home and lock their houses up at night.

Today, Ferris and Chastity are up and about while Danny is still recovering from a hangover after being at the bar last night. They are having a discussion.

"I'm really sorry for your loss Ferris." says Chastity who takes a sip of her coffee

Ferris says,"Thanks Chas I really owe you and Danny one."

Chastity says, "It was our pleasure."

Ferris says, "I really appreciate it."

Meanwhile upstairs, Danny has awoken with a splitting headache and yells, "HEY KEEP DOWN OUT THERE!" then rubs his head before saying, "Like you both are so loud." and continues rubbing his head. He then debates on getting up or staying in bed and ultimately chooses getting up.

Downstairs

Chastity and Ferris are still having a conversation when suddenly Ferris mentions about the knife that was thrown at him and Danny last night and how there is a killer on the loose named Ghostface. Chastity at first doesn't believe him but until he shows her a poster of him that is when she begins to take it seriously.

Upstairs

Danny goes to his mirror and sees that his teeth are starting to be fang-like and his hair has a white stripe in it. He is utterly shocked because his appearance was normal yesterday and now today it is altered. He then looks at his scars and notices hair sprouting from them.

 _ **In Danny's mind**_

What the hell? How the fuck did this happen? I was normal yesterday and all of a sudden today my appearance has been altered!

*Sighs*

Ok Ok Dan calm yourself it is just a bad dream so just close your eyes and your reflection will be normal!

*Closes my eyes then opens them*

Ugh! Nothing! This is real! Oh my god how will Chas think of me now? She might leave me because i'm ugly! NOOOOOO!

*Roll my eyes*

Oh Danno pull yourself together! Chassie will still love you!

*Smirks*

 _ **Outside Danny's mind**_

Danny then goes downstairs and is greeted by Chastity and Ferris. Chastity asks, "You ok baby?"

Danny replies, "No I have a splitting headache." and puts an ice pack on his head

It is not long until Ferris and Chastity notice Danny's different appearance and that he has pointed fingernails and fangs.

They are both wide eyed but try hard not to show that they too noticed Danny's change in appearance.

Chastity says,"G-Good morning babe how are you feeling?"

Danny says,"Like my head was hit by a baseball bat...repeatedly! Ugh never again! Never ever again!"

Ferris says, "Thanks for letting me stay here last night."

Danny says, "You're welcome."

Chastity continues to stare at Danny making it obvious she noticed his change in appearance

Danny perplexed by this, asks, "Chastity what's wrong?"

Chastity asks, "Hmmm?"

Danny says, "You're staring at me as if there's something wrong."

Chastity says, "There's nothing wrong."

Danny monotonously asks, "Really?"

Chastity says, "Yes honey."

Danny says, "Ok. Prove it."

Chastity then gives him a peck on the cheek and asks, "There. Does that prove it?"

Danny shakes his head while looking at her in a seductive way and pulls her into a kiss and hold her tightly. He even begins kissing her neck and sniffing her hair all at the same time. He then looks into a mirror and notices that his eyes briefly change color from their usual baby blue to a greenish yellow. He gets a little horrified.

 _ **In Danny's Mind**_

What the hell? Why did my eyes just do that? They have never done that before?

*Look down at my hand and get wide eyed*

Ok that's weird! My fingernails haven't been pointed ever and my hand has never been hairy! Well I guess it is the razor and nail clippers!

 _ **Outside Danny's Mind**_

He and Chastity stop embracing and just look at eachother for a minute before Chastity says, "Wow Danny you have never kissed me like that before."

Danny says, "I guess I changed up the embrace a bit." and smiles showing his fang-like teeth

Chastity notices the fangs but tries hard not to show it and says,"I'm gonna make coffee now so why don't you go sit and talk to Ferris."

Danny says, "I'll make the coffee Chastity."

Chastity says, "I don't mind doing the coffee."

Danny then gets a shooting pain in his head and groans

Chastity says, "Babe it's best you go sit down."

Danny rubbing his head, says, "I think you're right." and goes into the living room where Ferris is and sits beside him.

Ferris asks, "You alright Danny?"

Danny says, "Yeah just a little pain in the head."

Ferris asks, "Hey remember that poster about Ghostface?"

Danny says, "Yeah why?"

Ferris says, "I'm scared he may come over here and kill us."

Danny says, "Nah he doesn't know where we live."

Ferris says, "What if he does?"

Danny says, "Impossible bro because he would have been on my door step leaving a bloodied up body."

Ferris says, "But if-" then gets interrupted when he hears a noise from outside

Danny asks, "Dude you alright?"

Ferris in a state of nervousness, says, "What if he's here?"

Danny says, "You're getting too scared now."

Ferris says, "Scared for a reason."

Danny says, "Oh please!" and rolls his eyes

Ferris says, "He's outside bro."

Danny says, "You're crazy!"

Ferris says, "I'm not crazy I know what I heard!"

Danny says, "Fine go open the door."

Ferris says, "Do I have to?"

Danny rolls his eyes and says, "Fine i'll open the door!" then he goes and opens his front door

Ferris puts his hands over his eyes

Danny says, "See there you go it's empty!"

Ferris realizing he is being a whimp for no reason, says, "I should be ashamed of myself! I'm being a sissy!"

Danny says, "Yes you are!"

Then suddenly glass is shattered outside making both men jump

Danny says,"You're not funny Ferris!"

Ferris says, "That wasn't me!"

Danny say, "Then who was it? Because it wasn't me!"

Ferris says, "I'll go outside and check."

Danny says, "Fine!"

Then Ferris goes outside to investigate the noise. Danny waits inside and still believes it is Ferris' imagination running away with him. However 15 minutes pass and Ferris hasn't returned. Danny begins to get worried.

 _ **Inside Danny's mind**_

Ok what the hell? Where is Ferris? It would be weird of him to just go home especially since he lost Sloane but then again maybe he did.

*I go look out my window only to see that his car is here*

Hmmm his car is here but where is he?

Probably better check to see if he is alright

 _ **Outside Danny's mind**_

Danny then goes outside to see where Ferris is. Once outside he sees a trail of blood leading up to Ferris' car . Weirded out, Danny follows the trail and the next thing he sees is a bloodied up and dead Ferris. Horrified, Danny screams.

Inside the house, Chastity heard Danny and decides to go see wht has happened.

Meanwhile outside, Danny develops a weird craving for the blood and begins sniffing the body like a dog and dips his finger into the blood and tastes it. However, before Danny can lick the blood up, Chastity comes out and asks, "Danny what happened?"

Danny says, "Ferris is dead. I mean right after Sloane."

Chastity says, "Oh my god."

Danny is in a state of horror and goes catatonic for two straight minutes before snapping out of it. Chastity seeing Danny in this state, takes him inside and they both sit on the couch.

George comes from his room and asks, "Chastity and Danny what happened?"

Danny says, "Ferris and Sloane are dead."

George puts his hand over his head and says, "Oh god! It was the tape!" then notices Danny's altered physical appearance

Danny asks, "What's wrong with you?"

George says, "Nothing."

 _Inside George's Mind_

Is that my brother? It sure don't look like him because he's never looked like that before.

*I sigh*

He's truly a werewolf because that would be the only reason for his appearance to be altered.

 _Outside George's Mind_

George asks, "Do you need anything bro?"

Danny says, "Like what?"

George asks, "Food?"

Danny says, "Not hungry."

George notices that Danny's hands are a bit hairy and have claws beginning to grow. He tries hard not to show it. Danny then sees how late it is and decides to retire to bed. Chelsea and George do the same.

Moments later...

While sleeping, Danny begins to do weird stuff like making dog noises and even slobbering. However it is the dog noises that make him wake up. While awake he goes into the bathroom and sees that his legs are hairier and his feet have claws beginning to form.

He even sees more hairs sprouting from his cuts but since he is too tired to even try to be horrified, he retreats back to bed.

...

 _Day three:_ _The Water Tower: Long time no see; Moondance_

Danny is experiencing more and more characteristic and physical changes. He doesn't know what and why this is happening. Ferris and Sloane are both dead, there is a killer on the loose, and today is the final day of being normal for Danny because tomorrow night is the full moon and halloween.

Today, Danny is up and about having a cup of coffee when Freddie comes down to get himself a cup and spend time with his dad. He notices Danny's different demeanor and asks, "Hey dad are you alright?"

Danny asks, "Yeah i'm ok just lost two of my friends and i'm mourning over them but other than that I am doing ok. Just hanging in there."

Freddie goes to say something but doesn't when he too notices his dad's physical change

Danny perplexed by his son staring at him, asks, "What's the matter with you?"

Freddie says, "Nothing. Nothing at all. What's the matter with you?"

Danny says, "Boy you're acting weird."

Freddie says, "No I just thought I...saw a spider."

Danny says, "I told you to get over that fear of yours since you are a big boy."

Freddie says, "Yeah...that's right. I'll...just...get over that fear." and goes upstairs

Danny is perplexed by his son's weird behavior but decides to make nothing of it and continue drinking his cup of coffee

Chastity comes downstairs and into the kitchen. She sees Danny and says, "You're up early honey."

Danny says, "Couldn't sleep."

Chastity puts her arms around him and says, "I'm really sorry about Sloane and Ferris."

Danny says, "I just don't understand I mean they were young and happy like why did they get their lives cut short?"

Chastity says, "Who knows?"

Danny puts his face into her neck and hair. Chastity says, "Not now Danny wait until everyone is out of the house."

Danny says, "I have been wanting to get intimate with you."

Chastity says, "Is tonight is a special occasion?"

Danny says, "Who knows?" and pulls her into a kiss and gets a tight grip on her.

Chastity stops kissing him and says, "You do realize tomorrow is halloween?"

Danny says, "Yes of course."

Chastity says, "And the full moon."

Danny says, "I know and I'll sprout hair and fangs."

Chastity says, "What?"

Danny says, "Just a joke baby just to give you a pre-halloween fright."

Chastity chuckles and rolls her eyes

Danny says, "Let's do it."

Chastity says, "Not until everyone is gone."

Moments later

Everybody is out of the house, leaving Danny and Chastity alone. Unbeknownst to either of them, the craving for sex is another sign of being a werewolf as werewolves crave to share bodily warmth plus wolves mate around the full moon some say. Anyways, Danny is still not taking his lycanthropy serious because the full moon is going to rise tomorrow night and he still thinks George is trying to scare him. Chastity is in her pink bath robe when Danny in his usual suit and tie he wears as a detective comes up behind her and says, "Do you come here often?"

Chastity turns around and says, "Oh Danny you scared me."

Danny says, "Well everyone is gone so please rip my suit off and i'll rip that robe of yours off."

Chastity says, "No I need to take a shower so maybe you could wait in our bed room." then walks upstairs to their bathroom to go take her shower.

It isn't until five minutes that Danny goes upstairs, takes off his clothes one by one, then turns the radio on and the radio happens to be playing his favorite song "Moondance" by Van Morrison , and then he gets into the shower with her.

While in the shower, Chastity sees him and says, "Why are you in here?"

Danny replies, "To keep you company." then pulls her close to him and says, "Now let's be intimate while that song is playing."

Then soon enough, Danny and Chastity are making out in the shower while "Moondance" is playing.

Moments later

Chastity is in her bath robe again and Danny is in nothing but his jean shorts on their bed as they are making love. Soon enough, Chastity's robe is on the ground and she is kissing Danny on the neck while he is giving her a hickey. He looks up into the mirror for a brief minute and sees his eyes change to that yellowish green but pays no mind to it and continues making love to his wife. Soon enough, Danny's hand has developed claws and his runs his hand down Chastity's back leaving light scratches and not even hurting her. Danny holds Chastity tight in his arms and continues kissing her.

Hours later

Danny and Chastity have stopped being intimate and are talking about how good it felt for both of them. Chastity is resting her head on his chest while he has his arm around her. Chelsea says, "Dan."

Danny replies, "Yes Chassie?"

Chastity says, "I really enjoyed our intimate moment we just had."

Danny says, "Yeah it felt good. In fact I haven't felt this great in a long time."

Chastity gives him a kiss on the cheek and says, "Neither have I."

Danny says, "You know Chas remember that water tower?"

Chastity says, "Oh yes the one you kept falling off of. Yes I remember that one."

Danny says, "Would you like to go back to it? Just for old time's sake."

Chastity says, "I think I would."

Danny says, "Yeah just get away from the house for a bit because you know we already decorated for halloween and we are alone and to kind of get our minds off of Ferris and Sloane."

Chastity says, "Good idea."

Danny says, "Let's go while the going is good."

Then soon enough, Danny and Chastity get ready to go see the old water tower they have lots of memories with. Soon they are ready and on the road to see the tower.

...

They have arrived to the water tower and to their astonishment, it is still there with the pot leaf Danny painted on there. He also painted a big heart with his and Chastity's names on it.

They get out of the car and climb up the ladder to the tower. Once up there, they sit down and reminisce.

Chastity says, "Wow this is bringing back lots of memories Dan."

Danny says, "I know like I remember falling off this time a lot."

Chastity says, "Are you the only one who has fallen off of it?"

Danny says, "Nah the other guys have but they'd never admit to it especially George. I remember this one time me and George were here with Joe, Cameron, Alan, Chris, and Ferris and we were just hanging out here and having beer and chips well George had the beer and went to hand it to Joe and he leaned onto the handle right over there and fell off. Luckily Joe got the beer."

Chastity laughs and asks, "Does Liz know?"

Danny says, "Nah she doesn't and even if she did well George would be like oh that wasn't me it was one of the other guys or he'd say I was acting just acting." and laughs

Chastity laughing says, "That is just like George!" then pushes him in a joking manner

Danny laughs but realizes he is about to go down and says, "Ohhhhh SHIT!" and falls off the tower hitting branches on the way down

Chastity in horror stands up real fast and says, "Good lord you sound like John Bender in Breakfast club when he fell through the ceiling."

Danny finally hits the ground

Chastity says, "Oh my god Dan are you alright?"

Danny says, "Am I dead?"

Chastity says, "No but are you ok? Do you need a band-aid or gauze bandage?"

Danny says, "I'm too old for this crap!"

Chastity says to herself, "Why am I stronger than all the guys I meet?" then climbs down the ladder and goes to help Danny up. They then drive off to the hospital. Once there, Danny has butterfly stitches on his forehead and a gauze bandage around his head as there was a bloody gash on it. They then drive home so Danny can rest.

...

Once at home they are greeted by Red at the door. Chastity says, "Hi Red."

Red says, "Hello Chastity."

Danny gets out of the car and says, "Hi dad."

Red asks, "What happened to you?"

Danny says, "Fell off the water tower again."

Red says, "I keep telling you not to do that and you still do it."

Danny says, "Face it dad i'm invincible."

Red says, "Nobody is invincible dumbass."

Soon Danny's mother Kitty comes out and asks, "Oh my god what happened to you honey?"

Danny says, "Fell off the water tower."

Kitty says, "That's nothin' new." and laughs

Danny just stares at her

Kitty says, "I'm just teasin' you."

Danny asks, "Anyways why are you and dad here?"

Kitty says, "For the halloween party of course."

Danny says, "Oh right I forgot about that."

It isn't long until both Red and Kitty notice their son's different appearance such as his fangs and claws. They both try hard not to show it but Kitty makes it obvious.

Danny asks, "What's the matter mom?"

Kitty says, "Oh nothing...uh Red what would you say the matter is?"

Red nervously says, "Ummm well nothing is the matter. He is still the same dumbass who needs a swift kick in the ass at times."

Danny says, "You guys are staring at me and it is weirding me out."

Kitty asks, "Staring who's staring?"

Danny goes to say something but doesn't and walks into the house and up to his room.

Chastity goes upstairs and into their room. Once in there, Danny asks, "What were my parents staring at?"

Chastity says, "Nothing I don't think."

Danny says, "Maybe it is halloween jitters."

Chastity says, "Maybe because you know kids could come with scary costumes."

Danny says, "True."

Chastity then sees it is 11pm and says, "Let's turn in."

Danny says, "Yeah because falling off that tower made me tired even though I knew what to expect."

Chastity says, "Plus we have to be up early in order to get the bowl of candy and beverages ready for the party and trick or treaters."

Danny says, "True and just think how creepy it'll be just the moon being full and how foggy it'll be and yet it will be on Halloween so 3 times more creepy."

Chastity says, "It'll be fun and plus we are dedicating it to Sloane and Ferris."

Danny says, "True."

Hours later

Danny goes into the bathroom and sees that his nose is getting more dog-like and his legs are even hairier than before. Not thinking much of it and wanting to get more sleep decides to go back to bed.

...

 _Day four: Bad moon rising on Halloween_

The day has come it is the day of all Hallows eve and also tonight is the full moon. This is the night that will change Danny's life forever and ever. With Red, Kitty, George, Liz, and everyone else gone for a while, the decorations put up, the candy out, and everything ready for the party it is only hours until sunset and once the sun is set Danny will experience something he'll experience for the rest of his life. Yet he is still not taking his physical changes seriously and still believes he will be normal tonight.

Today, Chastity is doing some last minute touch ups when there is a knock at the door. She goes to the door and answers it.

Chastity says, "Hello Joe."

Joe says, "Hey Chastity."

Chelsea asks, "What's up?"

Joe asks, "You still mad at Victoria?"

Chastity says, "Yes kind of."

Joe says, "Well she wanted me to say that she's sorry and if we are still invited to the halloween party."

Chastity says, "Of course you guys are and she and I will talk about forgiveness."

Joe says, "Ok that's good. Hey is Danny around?"

Chastity says, "No he's still in bed."

Joe says, "Well I just wanted to tell you that he has been real distant from me and the guys since his attack and the deaths of Sloane and Ferris."

Chastity says, "Probably halloween jitters since his brother is making him believe he is a werewolf and all that."

Joe says, "You're probably right. Well i'm gonna go home and start getting myself ready in my costume."

Chastity asks, "What are you going as?"

Joe says, "Me and Victoria are going as Sonny and Cher."

Chastity says, "Wow I can't wait to see your costumes."

Joe says,"What are you and Danny going as?"

Chastity says, "Bonnie and Clyde only I'm the brunette Bonnie."

Joe says, "Nice. Well I got to go. See you later." and then leaves to go home and get ready

Chastity closes the door and goes back to putting up a few more decorations

Hours later

It is 12 noon and Danny is up and about without his costume on. Chastity asks, "How come you aren't wearing your costume?" Danny replies, "I can't find it." to which Chastity rolls her eyes and points to where it is hanging and says, "It's over there Dan."

Danny looks over to where she was pointing, looks back at Chastity, rolls his eyes, and says, "Thanks Chas. If it were a snake it would have bitten me." then grabs it and goes upstairs to put it on.

While upstairs, Danny goes into the bathroom to comb his hair when suddenly he notices long claws on his toes and knowing he cannot possibly put shoes on, decides to cut them off. While doing that, his legs are even hairier than before. Seeing that, he brings out a razor and shave cream and begins shaving both legs. However he is unsuccessful as the hair keeps coming back. He grabs Chastity's nair wax and goes to open it when he is suddenly interrupted when she comes in and says, "Hey Dan i'm gonna go to the store and get dry ice. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

Danny replies, "Ok Chas." and comes out in his costume but all sweaty

Chastity seeing his sweating dribbling down his face, asks, "You ok Danno?"

Danny says, "Yes I'm fine."

Chastity kisses him on the cheek and says, "You sure because you look like a sweaty mobster."

Danny says, "Well in Film Noirs there are heavies who sweat."

Chastity says, "That's true well i'll be back." and goes out to her car and drives off to the store

Meanwhile, Danny is trying to get himself together so that way he can give out candy in case of trick or treaters. However the claws and hair continues to grow and he continues to wipe sweat off of his face. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. He goes to the door, answers it, and sees Joe and Victoria.

Danny says, "Hey guys."

Joe says, "Hey Danny how are you?"

Danny wipes sweat away from his eyes and says, "I'm fine thanks."

Victoria goes to say something but stops when she notices Danny's eyes have changed color and his fangs

Danny turns to Victoria and asks, "Hey Vikki what's wrong?"

Victoria says, "Wrong?"

Danny says, "You're looking at me funny."

Victoria says, "Well...uh...you have sweat trickling down your face."

Danny brushes it away and says, "Won't you both come in." and they both come in the house

Joe astonished with the decorations, says, "Wow Danny you went all out this year for the party."

Danny setting up the cups and getting the bowl of candy out, says, "Nah it was Chastity's idea. I just helped."

Joe says, "You both did a great job."

Danny says, "Thanks bro." then sees that the clock says 7:30 pm and that the sun is setting, and says, "Well the trick or treaters should be here any minute."

Victoria says, "What about the party?"

Danny says, "It'll be going on during the trick or treating."

Joe says, "You'll be busy."

Danny then turns on his radio and it is playing his second favorite song, "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival

Joe says, "You like this song too?"

Danny says, "Yeah it kinda gives to the halloween feel."

Then he, Joe, and Victoria begin to finish up the finishing touches to the decorations while the song is playing. Little do they know what is about to happen.

Minutes later...after the song stopped playing

Danny says, "Hey Joe do you believe in werewolves?"

Joe says, "No why do you ask?"

Danny says, "George says I am one. I think he is trying to scare me because it's halloween and you know everybody has werewolf costumes and all but I do not believe they exist."

Joe says, " I'm a skeptical person so I don't believe in any of that. I think it's nonsense."

Danny says, "Agreed." then looks out the window and sees both fog and the full moon starting to rise, and says, "I'm not scared of the full moon even though I got attacked on the full moon but still i'm not a believer." then starts to get sweaty and brushes the sweat away. However the sweat becomes unbearable yet he notices they need more beverages but they are down in the basement and says, "Hey Joe i'm gonna go down in the basement and get more beverages."

Joe says, "Ok Danny."

Then Danny runs down into the basement and goes to grab the beverages when suddenly he gets hot flashes really fast and decides to take his blazer off. But it isn't long until Danny's hand begins to extend painfully causing him to collapse to the ground.

Upstairs

Joe is beginning to worry about Danny as it has been five minutes and usually he would be up here by now but he is still in the basement. Joe decides to go down into the basement to see what is taking Danny so long. Victoria stays upstairs also worried about Danny.

Near the basement

Joe says, "Danny what's taking so long?"

But there is no answer as Danny is groaning in pain and begins to foam at the mouth as his eyes change color

Joe calls out, "Danny!"

Groaning in pain as his feet turn into dog-like feet and teeth turning into fangs and extending, Danny still doesn't answer. Joe notices a trail of blood and contemplates following it.

Danny continues to grunt and groan in agony as he slowly starts going up a second staircase leading to a window. His back extends and bones break and reform into something else.

Joe extremely scared, asks, "D-Danny where are you? You're starting to scare me and I do not scare easily."

Soon enough as Joe gets near the second staircase, he soon hears a howl and realizes Danny is a werewolf and decides to run back upstairs to tell Victoria.

Meanwhile upstairs, Victoria thinking Joe is trying to scare her, says, "Joe stop it! You're not scaring me!" when suddenly a scared Joe comes in and says, "Danny's a fucking werewolf!"

Victoria asks, "How do you know?"

Joe says, "Come outside with me."

Then they both go outside and to where the window of the basement is, they see muddy wolf tracks and realize Danny is cursed and that they need to warn Chastity as soon as she gets home.

15 minutes later...

Chastity has arrived home and is greeted by Joe and Victoria at her door. Shocked at seeing Joe scared , she asks, "What's wrong Joe?"

Joe says, "Danny!"

Chastity asks, "What about Danny?"

Joe says, "He's a fucking werewolf and now he's gonna kill trick or treaters!"

Chastity says, "Yeah right and-" then stops when she sees muddy wolf tracks coming from the basement window but thinking nothing of it, says,"Maybe it was a trick or treater dressed like a wolf."

Joe says, "Chas I would never lie."

Chastity then goes inside the house looking for Danny

About 5 minutes later...

Chastity comes back out and says, "George spoke the truth which only means one thing."

Joe says, "What?"

Chastity says, "We've got to warn everyone that there is a wolf on the loose and to stay home at once."

Joe asks, "Where's George and everyone else?"

Chastity says, "Out and about."

Joe says, "We have to think of a way we can find Danny."

Then they huddle up to try and think of a plan

Meanwhile they are trying to think things up, Tori, Freddie, Axl, Lyle, Jenny, Jade, Jacob, and Phoebe are at the local grocery store to try and get a few things for the halloween party. Little do they know that they were followed by Danny who is in his werewolf form.

Freddie and Jenny are going down an aisle when suddenly they hear a growl. Jenny says, "Freddie quit trying to scare me."

Freddie says, "I'm not doing a thing."

Then the growl gets closer and soon enough they are met up by the others. It isn't long until Danny's werewolf form is seen trying to eat a frozen steak. They are all in a state of horror as they know it is not a person in a costume.

Jade horrified asks, "Why did that follow us?"

Axl says, "None of us know."

Then Jacob accidentally opens up a soda bottle and the opening sound was loud enough for Danny to hear and begin to come their way to investigate the noise.

Freddie mouths the words, "Of all things to do."

Jacob mouths, "Sorry but I was thirsty."

Danny's werewolf form is now on top of limes in the citrus area as he senses that the teenagers are there and has a big drop of saliva fall onto Jacob's forehead trickling down to his nose.

Lyle mouths the words, "Don't move and it won't see you."

Jacob is just grossed out by the slobber

Tori whispers to Lyle, "Do something."

Lyle then grabs a rubber dog toy shaped like a steak and throws it over Danny's head causing him to go after it and sniff it to see if it is real

Lyle says, "Come on."

Jacob wipes the saliva away but trips over his shoe lace and falls down loud enough for Danny's werewolf form to hear and begin chasing them.

The teenagers are screaming in horror and running in different directions trying to throw the werewolf off course. Little do they know it is Danny who is chasing them.

After 20 minutes of chasing, the teenagers finally make it out of the store and run to Tori's house. Danny's werewolf form runs to the opposite way and as he is going into the forest he chases a few teenage boys along the way.

However he looses the boys and runs up to a nearby tree and howls at the moon.

Meanwhile back at home, the teenagers made it back and are more horrified than ever. They explain about how the werewolf chased them. Chastity tells Tori and Freddie that it was their father who had chased them around.

Tori and Freddie are very confused because they both thought, "Why would dad chase us?" but then realized that both Freddie and George spoke the truth.

Knowing that Danny must be found and brought back before he kills someone while on the prowl, they huddle up and think about what to do.

What will be done? Will they find Danny? Or will it be too late? Stay tuned for more!

To Be Continued...


	5. Bohemian Rhapsody

Scary Movie 6:

Ch. 5:

 _ **Bohemian Rhapsody**_

Chastity and everyone else go out searching for Danny to try and bring him home before he kills somebody. However their luck runs out when Danny kills at least 6 people. Those people were hunters.

It isn't long before Chastity and George stumble upon a few dead bodies. Chastity is horrified at the sight of freshly ripped off limbs.

 _Inside Chastity's mind_

Oh my god this is awful! We have to find Dan and very fast! This whole town will be wolf meat!

 _Outside Chastity's mind_

Chastity continues to stumble upon fresh corpses until George screams.

"What is it?" Chastity whispered while holding her flashlight

"I stepped onto a ripped off hand." says a petrified George who is shaking

Chastity rolls her eyes and tells him, "We have to find Danny and fast!"

George says to her, "No shit!"

Chastity rolls her eyes and they continue to follow the trail of dead bodies. Meanwhile, Pennywise the clown is roaming the city sewers trying to seek out victims. He disappears after he gets a quick glance of Danny in werewolf form.

While their mom and others are searching around on one part of the neighborhood, Tori and Freddie are on the other side with Jenny and the others. They hope to find their dad.

It isn't long until Freddie steps in a puddle of blood and sees 5 more fresh corpses. Jenny lets out a scream when she sees a corpse without a head.

"What is it Jenny?" asked Freddie as he shines his flashlight at a few other corpses

Jenny tells him, "There's a corpse without a head!"

Freddie hugs her after seeing how terrified she is. "Don't worry Jenny if you don't want to be in this dark alley, I'll take you back to my place."

Then a voice says, "You're not taking anyone anymore."

Freddie shines his flashlight, sees that it was Tori, and asks, "Why can't I go home with her?"

Tori tells him, "Because we are trying to look for dad not trying to have sex with our significant others."

"He's probably miles away and besides we'll never find him so let's bail!" replies Freddie wanting to give up

"Well she is right. Your dad's safety is more important right now since there is a wild animal loose in town." says Jenny who does not know that Danny is a werewolf

Freddie responds, "Sure." all the while not wanting to disclose the truth of Danny's werewolf-ism

Then he, Tori, and Jenny go to search another part of the neighborhood to see if they can find anything.

Meanwhile...

Danny is cornered by more hunters but tears them to shreds before they can fire shots. However, one hunter manages to run away from Danny but it is not long before Danny gives chase.

The hunter falls into a pond and fires a shot at Danny but misses and hits the tree. Enraged, Danny rips the guy's limbs and head off.

Then before he can do any more killings, the moon begins to set and Danny runs home.

...

...

Danny finally makes it home and climbs into his bedroom window. He passes out due to his reversion.

About 2 hours later...

Danny has reverted back to human form and stays unconscious.

Meanwhile...

Chastity, George, Axl, Freddie, and Tori have returned home and all retire to bed to await the next morning.

 _Inside Danny and Chastity's room_

Chastity walks in and discovers a passed out Danny on the bed. She straightens him out on the bed and cuddles up next to him.

...

...

The next morning...

Chastity is up and reading the newspaper about the murders that had occurred last night. Danny is sound asleep.

When she reads the part where the murders are on the headline, Chastity gets extremely horrified and decides to go upstairs to tell Danny of the whole thing.

Meanwhile...

Danny gets awake, shirtless and all sweaty and disheveled. He is confused about what happened when he sees muddy wolf footprints in his room.

 _Inside Danny's mind_

What the hell?! How'd those get in my room?

I don't own a dog!

*I then look down on my chest and see my scars that healed and suddenly remember*

Oh my god! It is true I am a werewolf!

Oh lord what have I done?

*I then see blood on my pants and on my shirt and coat*

Oh god!

 _Outside Danny's mind_

Danny just realized he is a werewolf and he must have done something to get blood all over his clothes.

"Morning Dan." says Chastity, who just walked in

Danny asks, "Wha-what happened last night?"

Chastity replies, "Well, I do not know that, but, do you know that people were torn to shreds last night. Guts, brains, blood just-"

Danny cuts her off and in a disgusted way, replies, "Oh God, Chastity don't give me a horror movie."

Chastity rolls her eyes and says, "Well Dan I-" then pauses when she sees the wolf tracks and blood causing her to ask, "Dan did you-"

Danny then realizes he did slaughter those people last night and gets so upset by it that he replies, "Yes Chastity I did it but babe I don't remember doing it. I mean all I remember is sweating and sudden pain then waking up in bed shirtless. That's all. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Due to being extremely upset by it, Danny begins crying. Chastity comes over and hugs him in order to comfort him.

In between sobs, Danny tells her, "I'm a murderer Chastity. I'm a fuckin' murderer!"

Chastity tells him, "Danny you're not a murderer. You didn't know what you were doing so don't say that."

"But Chassie it's true. We can't act like it didn't happen. I mean I was in Vietnam and I protected our people's freedom and now I killed people." says Danny in between sobs

Chastity continues to comfort him and gives him a kiss on the head

...

...

...

 _About 3 hours later_...

After Danny has cried his eyes out and got it out of his system, he is in the garage playing the piano.

He begins singing:

"Mama, just killed a man

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow...

Meanwhile..

Tori is walking toward her room when she stops and hears her dad singing.

She says to herself, "Dad is very talented." and smiles.

Freddie sees Tori and asks, "Why are you at the garage door?"

Tori whispers, "Listen."

Freddie does so to see if he hears anything.

Meanwhile...

Danny continues singing:

"Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come

Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time

Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Mama, ooh, I don't want to die

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all"

Then pauses when he realizes he sounds almost identical to the late Freddie Mercury.

Tori and Freddie are amazed at how talented their dad is, that they walk into the garage.

"Dad you are very talented." says Tori as she is walking to where he is with Freddie following her.

Danny very startled, replies, "I didn't know you both were listening."

Freddie tells him, "Well dad, mom did say you are talented in singing and dancing."

Danny rolls his eyes thinking, "Oh leave it to Chassie to tell them of my talents. Oh well I guess it is alright."

Freddie asks, "Hey dad is it ok if Lyle and Jacob come over?"

Danny tells him, "Sure. You guys going to do prank videos or something as there is a prank war on our house?"

Freddie replies, "Nah we're gonna practice some songs. You can practice with us if you want."

Danny very surprised by Freddie's offer takes a minute to think then replies, "Thanks son. I will practice but I want to watch you boys practice your stuff before I practice my stuff with you."

Freddie tells him, "Ok dad." then runs out of the garage in excitement as he heard knocks on the front door.

Danny rolls his eyes then turns to Tori and asks, "Would you like to practice with your brother and the boys and me?"

Tori tells him, "Well I am practicing a duet with Lyle so yeah I guess."

Danny smiles and says, "Thanks for wanting to practice with them Tori."

Tori replies, "You're welcome dad and I'm glad you are going to practice your talent too." then goes off to meet up with Lyle.

Danny continues playing the piano and humming the rest of the words to Bohemian Rhapsody.

 _Meanwhile outside the garage..._

Freddie, Tori and Axl are met up with Jenny, Lyle, and Jacob.

"You guys ready to practice?" asks Freddie

Lyle says, "Yes but I am a bit nervous as I have you, Axl, and Jacob to practice with first then I have Tori to practice with next."

Tori tells him, "Well our dad is talented at singing as well and he said he is going to practice with us."

Axl says, "I thought Uncle Dan was shy."

Freddie tells him, "Nope he isn't and you all have to listen to him sing. He is talented."

Jacob, Lyle, and Axl all reply, "We're in."

Freddie smiles and they go inside the garage.

Meanwhile...

Danny is still playing the piano and humming Somebody to Love but is cut off when Freddie and the others come in.

He yells out to them, "Hey kids."

Lyle replies, "Hi Mr. Gotti."

Danny rolls his eyes and says to them, "You kids can call me Danny or Dan. You don't have to call me Mr. Gotti."

"It is more polite since you let us come into your house." replies Lyle

"I really appreciate the respect." replies Danny followed by a smile

Then they go into the garage and set everything up

...

...

...

After setting everything up, all of the teens want to hear Danny sing but he wants to hear their talents first.

Freddie tells him, "Dad seriously we all want to hear you first."

Danny replies, "But I want to hear all of you first so show me your talents then I'll show you mine. Fair enough?"

The boys and Tori nod as Freddie says, "It is a deal."

Lyle asks, "So me and Tori will go first."

Then he and Tori go to the piano.

Danny tells them, "I'm ready any time."

Soon enough Lyle begins playing the piano

and he and Tori sing Tell me that you love me:

"Oh

yeah yeah

The situation turns around

Enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times

I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

So tell me that you love me anyway

Whoa whoa oh

Waking up beside yourself

And what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide

I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

But tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day

I can hear what you say

Now I know why, know we can make it

If you tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more...

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

But tell me that you love me anyway"

then stand up and bow.

Danny then applauds them both and says to them, "Very beautiful both of you."

Tori smiles while Lyle replies, "Thank you Mr. Gotti."

Danny replies, "Any time."

Then Tori sits down next to her dad and Jenny while Lyle, Freddie, Axl, and Jacob begin setting up.

Danny tells them, "Ready any time you boys are."

Then before he knows it, Freddie and the boys begin singing Windows Down:

Throw it up! woo hoo!

Woo hoo! Woo hoo!

Yeah, yeah woo hoo! yeah, yeah

You're pretty baby, but you know that

Wish I could bring ya

Across the map, yeah

I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight

I don't really care if it's wrong or right

Petal to the metal baby hold me tight

Anything you want I can get that girl

If you're with that girl

Everybody knows that I want ya

If you want me, baby show me

Roll the windows down let your hair flow

Let it all go tonight

Party people!

Woo hoo, all the windows down

Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah, (Woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah

You drive me crazy, but you know that

Feel the breeze girl, let's take a lap(Yeah)

I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight

I don't really care if it's wrong or right

Petal to the metal baby hold me tight

Anything you want I can get that girl

If you're with that girl

Everybody knows that I want ya

If you want me, baby show me

Roll the windows down let you hair flow

Let it all go tonight

Party people!

Woo hoo, all the windows down

Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah, (Woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah

It's on tonight

It's on tonight

It's on, tonight

Woo hoo, all the windows down

Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo

Saying yeah yeah

Woo hoo, all the windows down

Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah (Woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah

Woo hoo!

They bow and Danny, Tori, and Jenny applaud them.

 _Meanwhile outside the garage..._

Chastity, Liz, and George are at the door listening and decide to come in after being amazed by the talents of Tori and the boys.

Danny tells them, "You guys all have done a great job."

Chastity says, "We heard you guys from the kitchen and got really amazed."

Danny turns around and tells her, "We didn't know you guys were listening."

Liz says to him, "I didn't know Axl could sing."

Axl gives her his typical "Oh mom." look

George asks, "May we be the audience too?"

Danny replies, "Sure thing."

Then Chastity, Liz, and George join Tori, Jenny, and Danny as the audience while Freddie and the boys prepare themselves for the next song to practice perform.

Then before they know it, Freddie and the boys

sing Big Time:

"Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh

Make it count

Play it straight.

Don't look back

Don't hesitate.

When you go big time

What you want

What you feel.

Never quitin'

Make it real

When you roll big time

Hey! Hey!

Listen to your heart now!

Hey! Hey!

Don't you feel the rush?

Hey! Hey!

Better take a shot now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Go and shake it up

What you gotta loose

Go and make your luck with the life you choose

If you want it all

Lay it on the line.

It's the only life you got

So you gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Step it up

Get in gear.

Go for broke

Make it clear

Gotta go big time

Make it work

Get it right.

Change the world overnight

Gotta dream big time

Hey! Hey!

Give it all you got now.

Hey! Hey!

Isn't it a rush?

Hey! Hey!

Finish what you start now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Go and shake it up

What you gotta loose

Go and make your luck with the life you choose

If you want it all

Lay it on the line.

It's the only life you got

So you gotta live it big time

Look around

Every life is shining now

It's brighter somehow.

Look around

Nothing's really as it seems

Nothing but dreams.

You and I

Gonna make a brand new sound

Like we own this town.

We can fly

Now I made it off the ground

and never look down

Welcome to the big time

All the pretty people see me walking in the sunshine.

Welcome to the good times

Life will never be the same...

Go and shake it up

What you gotta loose

Go and make your luck with the life you choose

If you want it all

Lay it on the line.

It's the only life you got

So you gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

If you want it all

Lay it on the line.

It's the only life you got

So you gotta live it big time!

Then they bow followed by Danny and the others applauding.

Chastity tells them, "You boys have very beautiful voices."

Freddie responds, "Thanks mom."

Liz asks, "What's next?"

Lyle asks, "George do you want to practice Believer?"

George says, "Nah not right now man. Another time."

Chastity asks, "Who's next then?"

Tori and Freddie look straight at Danny and both say, "Dad is."

Danny asks, "Me? Ahh c'mon."

George says, "Come on Dan show us what you got."

Danny tells him, "Fine. Freddie you and the boys stay up there."

Freddie and the boys do as he tells them.

Danny goes up to where they are, grabs the microphone and begins his practice performance with:

"Ay-Oh"

Then points to George and the crowd who

echo back:

"Ay-Oh"

Danny does it again:

"Ay-Oh"

Echo:

"Ay-Oh"

Danny:

"Ay-Oh"

Echo:

"Ayyyyyyy-Oh"

Danny:

"De-da-di-da-di-da-di-de-do"

Echo:

"De-da-di-da-di-da-di-de-do"

Danny:

"Alright"

Echo:

"Alright"

Chastity then says, "That's the Freddie Mercury in him."

Liz and George crack up.

Then before they know it, Danny and the boys begin practice performing Bohemian Rhapsody as Danny begins playing the piano and singing:

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality

Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low

Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come

Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time

Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Mama, ooh, I don't want to die

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouetto of a man

Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango

Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me

(Galileo) Galileo, (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo figaro magnifico

(I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me)

He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Spare him his life from this monstrosity

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

Bismillah! No, we will not let you go

(Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go

(Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go

(Let me go) Will not let you go

(Let me go) Will not let you go

(Let me go) Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

(Oh mamma mia, mamma mia) Mama mia, let me go

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?

So you think you can love me and leave me to die?

Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby!

Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!

Nothing really matters, anyone can see

Nothing really matters

Nothing really matters to me

Any way the wind blows"

Then Axl bangs the gong and they all bow.

The bow is followed by loud applause.

George and Chastity both say, "Danny you are the reincarnation of Freddie Mercury."

Danny asks, "Can I just be me? Because honestly nobody can top Freddie Mercury or Elvis."

Chastity rolls her eyes and tells him, "Dan your voice is beautiful."

Tori says to him, "Yeah dad you have such a beautiful voice."

Danny replies, "Thank you Chastity and Tori but seriously I'm just me or the straight version of Freddie Mercury but I'd prefer me because Mr. Mercury well there was only one and that was him may he rest in peace."

Chastity tells him, "You kiddin? There's you and our son who we named after him."

Lyle asks, "You were named after Freddie Mercury?"

Chastity says, "Yes his full name is Freddie Mercury Gotti."

Freddie super embarrassed, says, "Mom!"

Lyle asks, "What are you embarrassed of? That'd be cool to be named after a very famous rock star!"

Freddie replies, "I guess it is."

Jacob asks, "What do we do now?"

Danny tells him, "Keep Yourself Alive."

Axl says, "Alright."

Then before anyone knows it, Danny and the boys begin practice performing Keep Yourself Alive:

"Take off

I was told a million times

Of all the troubles in my way

Mind you grow a little wiser

Little better every day

But if I crossed a million rivers

And I rode a million miles

Then I'd still be where I started

Bread and butter for a smile

Well I sold a million mirrors

In a shopping alley way

But I never saw my face

In any window any day

Now they say your folks are telling you

Be a super star

But I tell you just be satisfied

Stay right where you are

Keep yourself alive, yeah

Keep yourself alive

Ooh, it'll take you all your time and money

Honey you'll survive

Ow

Well I've loved a million women

In a belladonic haze

And I ate a million dinners

Brought to me on silver trays

Give me everything I need

To feed my body and my soul

And I'll grow a little bigger

Maybe that can be my goal

I was told a million times

Of all the people in my way

How I had to keep on trying

And get better every day

But if I crossed a million rivers

And I rode a million miles

Then I'd still be where I started

Same as when I started

Keep yourself alive, come on

Keep yourself alive

Ooh, it'll take you all your time and money honey

You'll survive, shake

Ow

Keep yourself alive, wow

Keep yourself alive

Oh, it'll take you all your time and money

To keep me satisfied

Do you think you're better every day?

No, I just think I'm two steps nearer to my grave

Keep yourself alive, c'mon

Keep yourself alive

Mm, you take your time and take more money

Keep yourself alive

Keep yourself alive

C'mon keep yourself alive

All you people keep yourself alive

Keep yourself alive

C'mon c'mon keep yourself alive

It'll take you all your time and a money

To keep me satisfied

Keep yourself alive

Keep yourself alive

All you people keep yourself alive

Take you all your time and money honey

You will survive

Keep you satisfied"

Then they bow followed by applause.

Jenny who is also amazed, tells them, "You guys should seriously do a performance."

Freddie asks, "What kind?"

Jenny replies, "Something like Live Aid."

Lyle asks, "You do realize performances are expensive?"

Axl then asks, "How the hell would we all get tickets out?"

Jenny tells them, "You wouldn't need to get tickets out. It'd be a free concert plus a nice tribute to Freddie Mercury."

Lyle tells her, "But really think about it we can't just say oh this is a modern day Live Aid. We can't just steal the name Live Aid. Like what would be the name and how would billions manage to watch it?"

Jacob also asks, "And where would we do it? Wembley is in the U.K. and none of us can just get to Wembley."

Jenny tells them, "Dodgers Stadium, Angels Stadium, Los Angeles coliseum, Embassy Suites in Brea, or the Brea Mall. Which ever one."

Lyle tells her, "We'd have to reserve it and take all the equipment with us and pay alot of money."

Freddie tells them, "I don't see why we don't turn it into a charity gig."

Lyle asks, "And just what charity gig would we do?"

Freddie says, "Cancer? Wounded Warriors?"

Danny replies, "Why can't we donate to both like make our concert/performance a tribute to Freddie Mercury and a contribution to help our Veterans and Cancer Patients ranging from Shriner's hospital to St. Jude's Children's Research Hospital to adults with Cancer?"

Lyle tells him, "Mr. Gotti that's a great idea but how would we manage to collect the money?"

Then a voice says, "We'll help with that."

Danny turns around only to see Joe, Victoria, Chris, Jeanie, Rheya, Alan, Cameron, and Brenda standing there and asks, "You guys were listening as well?"

Jeanie tells him, "We heard everything and we all are willing to help you guys put it all together."

Freddie asks, "You are?"

Jeanie tells him, "With great pleasure."

Joe also tells him, "Your dad has great intentions. I mean wonderful intentions."

Danny is completely overjoyed as he never ever expected to see that his friends, brother, sister in law, wife, children, and his friends's children would actually help him put something like that together.

Axl asks, "Where are Phoebe and Jade?"

Phoebe and Jade pop up and both say, "We're here."

Danny says to them, "Thanks guys this has really been a dream of mine for a while and now it is going to become a reality. I really thank you guys."

Jeanie tells him, "Any time. We're always happy to help."

"And we couldn't be any more proud." says Kitty who just walked in alongside Red who is also proud but has a headache due to the loud music.

Red tells them, "You guys are blasting a headache into my ears."

Kitty tells him, "Oh Red be nice. Danny you have such great intentions and we didn't realize you had such an amazing singing voice."

Danny replies, "Thanks mom and sorry dad."

Red simply says, "Dumbass."

Danny casually rolls his eyes

Freddie asks, "Dad what would you like to practice perform next?"

Danny replies, "Under Pressure."

Lyle says,"Ok."

Danny says, "Uh George we'll need you since you are talented as well."

George replies,"Alright cool." then goes to where he and the boys are while Red and Kitty join the practice audience.

Then before anyone knows it they begin practice performing Under Pressure:

"Mmm num ba de

Dum bum ba be

Doo buh dum ba beh beh

Pressure pushing down on me

Pressing down on you, no man ask for

Under pressure that burns a building down

Splits a family in two

Puts people on streets

Um ba ba be

Um ba ba be

De day da

Ee day da- that's okay

It's the terror of knowing what this world is about

Watching some good friends screaming, "Let me out!"

Pray tomorrow gets me higher

Pressure on people, people on streets

Day day de mm hm

Da da da ba ba

Okay

Chipping around, kick my brains around the floor

These are the days it never rains but it pours

Ee do ba be

Ee da ba ba ba

Um bo bo

Be lap

People on streets

Ee da de da de

People on streets

Ee da de da de da de da

It's the terror of knowing what this world is about

Watching some good friends screaming, 'Let me out'

Pray tomorrow gets me higher, high

Pressure on people, people on streets

Turned away from it all like a blind man

Sat on a fence but it don't work

Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn

Why, why, why?

Love, love, love, love, love

Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking

Can't we give ourselves one more chance?

Why can't we give love that one more chance?

Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love

Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?

Because love's such an old-fashioned word

And love dares you to care for

The people on the (People on streets) edge of the night

And love (People on streets) dares you to change our way of

Caring about ourselves

This is our last dance

This is our last dance

This is ourselves under pressure

Under pressure

Under pressure

Pressure"

Then they bow which is again followed by a loud applause.

Red who is very astonished by Danny and George's talents, tells them, "You boys did good for a couple of dumbasses but you both are talented dumbasses."

Kitty rolls her eyes and tells them, "You boys all did a good job."

Liz and Chastity just smile with astonishment at their husbands.

Axl asks, "What do you want to practice next?"

Danny replies, "Radio Gaga."

Then with that, they begin to practice

perform Radio Gaga while George joins the audience:

"Radio.

Radio.

I'd sit alone and watch your light

My only friend through teenage nights

And everything I had to know

I heard it on my radio

You gave them all those old time stars

Through wars of worlds invaded by Mars

You made 'em laugh, you made 'em cry

You made us feel like we could fly

Radio

So don't become some background noise

A backdrop for the girls and boys

Who just don't know or just don't care

And just complain when you're not there

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio, Radio

All we hear is Radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is Radio ga ga

Radio blah blah

Radio, what's new?

Radio, someone still loves you!

We watch the shows, we watch the stars

On videos for hours and hours

We hardly need to use our ears

How music changes through the years

Let's hope you never leave old friend

Like all good things on you we depend

So stick around 'cause we might miss you

When we grow tired of all this visual

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio, Radio.

All we hear is Radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is Radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is Radio ga ga

Radio blah blah

Radio, what's new?

Someone still loves you!

Radio ga ga (3x)

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio, Radio."

They bow while their practice audience applauds their practice performance.

Danny then tells them, "Let's take a break boys."

Freddie replies, "Alright." then puts his guitar down and walks out of the garage with Jenny but stops and says,"Great job dad!"

Danny smiles and replies, "Thanks son. You too."

As everyone else all leaves, Chastity tells Danny, "Dan I am so proud of you." as she hugs him.

Danny asks, "For what?"

Chastity replies, "Wanting to contribute a lot to those charities. You're going to do a great thing."

Danny smiles and tells her, "No Chas we are going to do a great thing. I know that it may not end cancer or get all the homeless Veterans in homes or make them one of the main priorities of the U.S.A. in which the government has been lacking on for decades but hey atleast I'll help Veterans and Cancer Patients and possibly entertain them."

Chastity replies, "And that's all that matters Danny is that you are trying to help those foundations and it is a great thing that you could be possibly entertaining Veterans and Cancer patients."

Danny tells her, "It's been a life long dream of mine to somehow help them you know and I believe by having a big concert like what me, Tori, and the boys plan on doing similar to the Live Aid concert in 1985 and raising money I believe that by making my contribution it could somehow help those foundations to help those men, women, children, servicemen, and servicewomen get the treatment they deserve well I mean they are getting the treatment they need but maybe my contribution could possibly help improve the treatments and possibly help them somehow. Maybe hopefully help military veterans and widows of fallen military personnel, police officers, paramedics, EMTs, and firefighters overcome what they went through and possibly help improve the V.A. and the benefits of those other professions and maybe improve anything else."

Chastity hugs him and says, "Danny you have such great intentions. I'm so lucky to have married a wonderful man who is you."

Danny tells her, "Aww thanks Chas that really means a lot to me."

Then they both kiss before Danny leaves the garage to go out bowling with George and the guys.

...

...

...

They then finally arrive to the bowling alley, get their gear, and begin taking turns bowling.

However, Danny's old enemy Smokey is there and he bowls seemingly over the line.

Seeing this, Danny yells, "OVER THE LINE!"

Startled, Smokey turns around and Danny in a calm tone of voice says, "You were over the line Smokey. That's 0."

Smokey replies, "Bullshit. Hey George mark it 8."

Danny tells him, "Don't you dare mark that 8. You mark it a 0!"  
George trying to be the peacemaker tells him, "Ah come on Dan, ya know, it's Smokey and so what if his toe slipped over the line big deal."

Joe who agrees with George also tells him, "It's just a game bro so chill."

Danny ignoring what they just said and chimes in with, "George this is a major league game. This is like the world series man. This determines who is the ultimate winner of the season and of the year. Am I wrong? Am I wrong?!"

Smokey replies, "Yeah but-" then gets cut off by Danny who tells him, "Look Smokey we troops came home from Vietnam so no need to still have your hippie hairstyle and still protest."

Smokey fires back with, "Yeah but I wasn't over Dan! George gimme that marker because I am gonna mark it 8."

Danny pulls out his loaded glock 19 and tells Smokey, "Hey Smokey my friend, you're entering a world of pain."

George kind of weirded out by Danny's sudden move, says, "Uhhhhh Dan..."

Danny still holding onto the gun and getting more aggravated, tells him, "You mark that frame with a fucking 8 and you're going to enter a world of pain!"

Smokey believing Danny to be bluffing, says, "I'm not..."

Danny more pissed, simply says, "A world of fuckin' pain!"

Smokey now getting scared, turns to George, and replies, "George he's your brother.."

George looks at Danny and says, "Dan put the gun down and let it go!"

Danny shouts, "HAS THE WORLD GONE FUCKIN MAD?! AM I THE ONLY ONE IN THIS ENTIRE BUILDING WHO GIVES TWO FUCKS AND FIVE SHITS ABOUT THE GODDAMN RULES?! MARK IT ZERO!" then points the gun in Smokey's face even cocking it as if he were ready to shoot something or someone

Joe nervously says, "Danny put it down and shut the fuck up!"

Danny yells, "MARK IT FUCKIN ZERO!"

George very nervous and annoyed, looks at Danny, and tells him, "Put the piece away man. They're calling the cops on your ass and then we'll all be thrown outta here!"

Smokey nervously stares into the gunbarrel while Danny shouts, "YOU THINK I'M FUCKIN AROUND HERE?! GRAB THE FUCKIN MARKER AND MARK IT ZERO!" as his eyes change color and his fangs begin to show

Smokey nervously does so then looks back at Danny and says to him, "Ok it's fuckin zero. You happy now you crazy fuck?!"

Danny who is suddenly in a chill mood, shrugs, and simply tells him, "It's just a major league game Smokey I don't get why you're getting a bug up your ass about it."

Then Smokey walks off leaving Danny and the guys.

Danny shrugs again and says, "Don't know what he was tripping out for. It's just a game."

George surprised at his brother and annoyed at the same time, turns to him, and tells him, "Danny I love you but sometimes you are a complete idiot and prick."

Danny asks, "What do you mean by that?"

George tells him, "Come on Danny really think about it. You just went ape shit on Smokey for no reason and now you are suddenly calm and docile wondering why he called you a crazy fuck."

Danny rolls his eyes and bowls. He hits all the pins and says, "If Smokey only did that then everything would have been fine."

George looks at him and says, "Dan I love you but you're a fuckin moron at times."

Danny asks, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

George tells him, "Because you are and that's that and plus you only hate Smokey because he protested Vietnam. Danny seriously let it go."

Danny replies, "I won't let it go and besides I have every right to be furious at him and the many protesters. You wouldn't understand because unlike me you never served your country and you're not a decorated war hero so in that case you don't know or understand how I feel. So please keep it to a minimum sir please."

George rolls his eyes and goes up for his turn to bowl while Alan asks, "I never saw you that angry before Dan. You ok?"

Danny asks, "Why the hell wouldn't I be ok? I'm fine." then opens a beer and takes a sip before saying, "Look I need to save my voice because when I get home I wanna practice again."

 _Meanwhile back at home..._

Chastity and the women are going on about how talented Danny, Tori, Lyle, Axl, Jacob, Freddie, and George are. Liz says, "I never knew George and Axl were that talented." Chastity replies, "Same here with Danny, Tori, and Freddie. I mean I knew they were talented in singing and dancing but I never knew Freddie could play the guitar almost identical to how Brian May did in Queen or go really high like how Roger Taylor could especially on the Galileo part in Bohemian Rhapsody."

Victoria smirks and tells them, "Lyle hid his talents from me and Joe. We never knew why but now I kind of figured he didn't want us to hear him play those drums the way Roger Taylor did I mean especially on the drum solo for Keep Yourself Alive, Lyle sounds identical to Roger Taylor." while Jenny chimes in with, "I'm really happy that I atleast suggested a Live Aid-like concert."

Chastity replies, "Well Jenny you made Danny's dream come true because now he'll be fully committed to it from start to finish." Liz then asks, "Chas how long has Danny wanted to do that?"

Chastity tells her, "His whole life since he was a kid and after Vietnam. It has been his life long dream."

Then before Liz can say anything, Danny and the guys come home early from the bowling alley. Chastity says, "Dan you boys are home early."

Danny tells her, "Yeah I wanna practice again." then goes straight into the garage while Chastity turns to Liz and says, "See what did I tell you? He is going to be fully dedicated to it."

Liz tells her, "I think Axl, Tori, Freddie, Lyle, and Jacob just headed into the garage to practice as well."

Jenny and Phoebe both simply say, "Dedication."

 _Meanwhile in the garage..._

Danny, George, Freddie, Axl, and Jacob are setting up when Lyle asks," Who wants to practice first?" and Tori adds, "And what song are you going to practice?"

George asks,"What about Under Pressure?" Lyle replies,"Nah that one is easy. How about Who Can It Be Now?"

Shrugging, Danny replies, "How about Bohemian Rhapsody?"

Freddie responds, "Alright, if you say so dad."

Danny says, "Ok then George and Tori you guys be our mock audience and Me and the boys will begin Bohemian Rhapsody." then goes to where Freddie and the boys are.

George and Tori grab a couple of chairs and sit down in front of Danny and the boys.

Without further ado, Danny and the boys begin singing and he begins playing the piano:

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality

Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low

Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come

Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time

Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Mama, ooh, I don't want to die

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouetto of a man

Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango

Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me

(Galileo) Galileo, (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo figaro magnifico

(I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me)

He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Spare him his life from this monstrosity

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

Bismillah! No, we will not let you go

(Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go

(Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go

(Let me go) Will not let you go

(Let me go) Will not let you go

(Let me go) Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

(Oh mamma mia, mamma mia) Mama mia, let me go

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?

So you think you can love me and leave me to die?

Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby!

Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!

Nothing really matters, anyone can see

Nothing really matters

Nothing really matters to me

Any way the wind blows"

Then Axl bangs the gong and they all bow.

The bow is followed by applauds. "You guys did great again on Bohemian Rhapsody," George continued. "I hope we do that great when we are in front of a huge live audience otherwise we'll be-"

"No, there is no otherwise George. We just have to practice until we drop. That's all. Plus I believe practice makes absolute perfect. I mean seriously don't consider an inch of failure." Danny tells him with a sharp look in his eye.

George knowing the kind of perfectionist his brother is, decides not to say anything that would hint at them bombing at the concert. However, he knows deep inside that they are all nervous wrecks.

"Let's practice Hammer To Fall just for fun. Hell it is one of my favorite Queen songs then again I like all of Queen's songs." Danny tells them.

Then without any moment of hesitation, he and the boys begin to practice perform Hammer To Fall:

"Here we stand or here we fall

History won't care at all

Make the bed, light the light

Lady Mercy won't be home tonight

You don't waste no time at all

Don't hear the bell but you answer the call

It comes to you as to us all

We're just waiting for the hammer to fall

Oh, every night and every day

A little piece of you is falling away

But lift your face the Western Way

Build your muscles as your body decays

Tow the line and play their game

Let the anesthetic cover it all

'Til one day they call your name

You know it's time for the hammer to fall

Rich or poor or famous for

Your truth it's all the same

(Oh, no! Oh, no!)

Lock your door but rain is pouring

Through your window pane

(Oh, no!)

Baby, now your struggle's all in vain

For he who grew up tall and proud

In the shadow of the Mushroom Cloud

Convinced our voices can't be heard

We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder

What the hell are we fighting for?

Just surrender and it won't hurt at all

You just got time to say your prayers

While you're waiting for the hammer to—hammer to fall

Hey! Yes.

It's going to fall! Yeah!

Hammer!

You know

Yeah!

Hammer to fall!

Woohooo

Ah

Hey

eh

Wooowoo

Ha ha

Eh Hammer

Hammer!

Yeah!

Waiting for the hammer to fall, baby!

While you're waiting for the hammer to fall

Give it to me one more time!"

Before they could bow, Tori and George applaud their practice performance. Tori has confidence that she and Lyle will do good for starting the concert. George is beginning to stress about failing but he doesn't want to let Danny know as he knows Danny is such a perfectionist. George, Tori, Axl, and Freddie go off to their rooms since it is getting late. Jacob and Lyle go home. Danny stays in the garage and begins putting everything away.

However, he is interrupted when the full moon beams on him. "Oh Shit! Not again!" moans Danny as his eyes change color and he transforms into his werewolf form. Before jumping out the garage window, he lets out a howl. "Dad did you-" says Freddie who immediately pauses when he sees the trashed garage, Danny's torn shoes, a few drops of blood, and the broken window. Panicked, he runs upstairs and bangs Tori's door. Tori opens the door and gets a confused look on her face when she sees her brother in a state of horror. "What is it, Freddie?" asks Tori. "Just come to the garage with me!" says Freddie who pulls Tori out of her room. They run down to the garage and Tori gets her "Oh my God!" look on her face. They both run upstairs and get Chastity, George, Liz, and Axl to come down to the garage. After they see what they see, Chastity decides it is best that they wait it off and let Danny come home by himself, because looking for him would be futile.

 _To Be Continued..._


	6. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Scary Movie 6:

Ch. 6:

 _ **Crazy Little Thing Called Love**_

Danny is on the prowl again and kills more hunters. Chastity and the others have gone to bed, deciding to let Danny come home after his night of prowling around. However, Danny also kills a pack of coyotes, saving a male German Shepherd in the process.

Soon enough, Danny comes on and passes out as the full moon begins to set and as he begins reversion.

The next morning, Danny is sound asleep and Chastity is getting herself a cup of coffee, when she hears a dog barking at the front door. She opens the door and sees a male German Shepherd with minor scratches. She grabs a few pieces of ham to feed the dog and pets it.

"Chastity, what is at the door?" asks George.

"A male German Shepherd." says Chastity.

"I wonder why it won't leave." says George.

"I'm gonna go check on, Dan." says Chastity who then heads upstairs to check on Danny.

The dog follows her.

 _Upstairs..._

Danny is wide awake and dazed.

"Good morning, Dan." says Chastity who then gives him a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Chas." says Danny who is stretching and yawning.

"Danny, I just wanted to let you know that they found more mutilated bodies last night." says Chastity.

Danny, upset by this, puts his head in his lap.

Chastity hugs him in order to comfort him.

When he lifts his head up, he gets wide eyed when he sees the dog. The dog comes up to him.

"Uhhhh Dan why does it look like the dog recognizes you and you recognize it?" asks Chastity.

"I saved this dog last night from coyotes." says Danny.

The dog nudges his nose on Danny's nose and mouth signifying that Danny is in charge.

"Uhhh Dan?" says Chastity who has a weird look on her face.

"What? The dog is just making sure he knows who is in charge." says Danny.

George then runs into the bed room.

"Yes, George?" says Danny.

"Why is the dog in here?" asks George.

"Because I want it in here." says Danny.

The dog growls and snarls at George.

Danny looks at the dog and the dog backs down.

"Whoa! Chastity did you see that?" asks George who is wide eyed and shocked.

"Yes, I did." says an amazed Chastity.

"What?" asks Danny.

"When you looked at that dog, it was almost like you had an uncanny control over him." says George.

"I guess I did." says Danny.

"Why did you come in here, George?" asks Chastity.

"Oh, yeah, uhh Dan I just wanted to tell you that more people were murdered last night." says George.

"George, don't give me a horror story!" says Danny who continues with, "I know I am a murderer."

"Dan, I'm just telling you that-" says George who is immediately cut off.

"George, if you are trying to cheer me up, you're failing terribly. I know I am a murderer. I admit it." says Danny.

"Not exactly, because you did save that dog last night and he followed you and I guess he is grateful you saved him." says George.

"Yeah, I guess some good came out of my werewolf-ism. Well, if it got me a fur buddy, I'm fine with that." says Danny who is petting the dog.

"Now, what do we name him?" asks Chastity.

"How about Jerry-Lee?" asks George.

"Oh great! Name me after an entertainer who married his cousin or someone in his family!" barks the dog.

Danny gets wide eyed as he understood the dog and is surprised the dog spoke.

"What is it, Dan?" asks Chastity.

"The dog just spoke." says Danny.

"Oh, c'mon, Dan, dogs don't speak." scoffs George.

"Oh really, Einstein?! Then what are these coming out of my mouth?" says the dog in a sarcastic way.

George gets wide eyed as well.

"Well, are you jokers going to name me or do I remain nameless?" asks the dog.

"How about Rufus?" asks Chastity.

"Rufus? Oh come on! You can't be serious?" says the dog.

"Duke?" asks Danny.

"Now, that I like!" says the dog now named Duke who continues with, "Duke like John Wayne or Neville Brand's character in Stalag 17. I like it."

"Duke it is." says Danny who then pets Duke and continues with, "I'm gonna go practice in the garage."

Danny then puts his cup of coffee down, gives Duke another pat on the head, and heads to the garage.

George follows him.

Duke puts his head on his paws.

 _Inside the garage..._

Danny is setting up the equipment so that way they can practice more songs.

Soon enough, Tori, Freddie, Axl, Lyle, Jade, Jacob, Phoebe, and Jenny join in.

"So, dad what song should we practice first?" asks Freddie.

"Keep Yourself Alive?" asks Axl.

"Body Language." says Danny.

"OK, Mr. Gotti." says Lyle.

George and the girls pull up chairs as Danny and the boys begin performing Queen's song Body Language:

"Give me, body, give me, body body

Give me your body

Don't talk

Baby don't talk

Body language

Give me your body

Just give me your body

Give me your body

Don't talk

Body language

You got red lips

Snakes in your eyes

Long legs, great thighs

You've got the cutest ass I've ever seen

Knock me down for a six anytime

Look at me, I got of case of body language

Body language, body language, yeah

Sexy body, sexy, sexy body

I want your body

Baby you're hot

Body language body language body language

Body language body language body language

Body language body language body language"

Then they bow and it is followed by an applause.

"You guys did great on that song." says George.

"What song should we do next, Uncle Dan?" asks Axl.

"Crazy Little Thing Called Love." says Danny.

"OK." says Freddie.

Then before anyone knows it, they begin performing Queen's song Crazy Little Thing Called Love:

"This thing called love, I just can't handle it

This thing called love, I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Crazy little thing called love

This thing (this thing)

Called love (called love)

It cries (like a baby)

In a cradle all night

It swings (woo woo)

It jives (woo woo)

It shakes all over like a jelly fish

I kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby

She knows how to rock 'n' roll

She drives me crazy

She gives me hot and cold fever

Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Take a back seat, hitch-hike

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready

Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Take a back seat (ahum), hitch-hike (ahum)

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)

Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love, I just can't handle it

This thing called love, I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Crazy little thing called love

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah"

Then before they bow, there is a loud applause.

"What song should we do next?" asks Lyle.

"Let's do Finally Falling." says Danny.

"OK." says Freddie.

Tori, George, Jenny, Jade, and Phoebe come up to where Danny and the boys are and begin performing the song Finally Falling:

"Suddenly, my choice is clear.

I knew when only you and I were standing here.

And beautiful is all I see

It's only you. I know it's true. It has to be

That money isn't worth a thing,

If you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it.

True love doesn't cost a thing

And if you try to buy it, you can't return it

No, no, oh, oh!

Your friends are doing all the same things

And my friends say, "Look at what you're wasting!"

Well, it doesn't matter if we change their minds!

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before

And I don't care what they say anymore

'Cause I'm falling, falling!

Finally falling, falling!

I don't need all the finer things,

Diamond rings and nothing. So show me something.

'Cause love is all I need,

All I ever wanted. And now I've got it.

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

My friends are wondering what you're thinking!

And your friends ‒ they probably think the same thing!

But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before

And I don't care what they say anymore

'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!

Finally falling, falling!

If you can't find love when you're in it

Just forget it.

It would change your mind once you get it.

Don't you get it?

'Cause we did it.

Yeah, we did it.

Well, we did it.

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before

And I don't care what they say anymore

'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!

Finally falling, falling!

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before

And I don't care what they say anymore

'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!

Finally falling, falling!

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before

And I don't care what they say anymore

'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!

Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!

Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!

Finally falling, falling!"

They then bow and soon enough there is a loud applause from Chastity, Liz, Victoria, Joe, Alan, Rheya, Chris, Jeanie, Cameron, and Brenda.

Jade looks at Danny and begins to suddenly develop romantic feelings for him. Danny, Jacob, and everyone else is unaware of it.

"You guys are really good!" says Liz.

Chastity goes up to Danny and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asks Danny.

"Doing a good job and because I love you." says Chastity.

"Ditto." says Danny.

"What song should we practice next?" asks Freddie.

"How about Tori and Lyle practice their duet?" asks Danny.

"OK, dad." says Tori.

"Sure thing." says Lyle who then gets out of the drum set and sits down at the piano.

As Danny and the others step off to the side, Tori and Lyle begin their duet Tell me that you love me:

"Oh

yeah yeah

The situation turns around

Enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times

I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

So tell me that you love me anyway

Whoa whoa oh

Waking up beside yourself

And what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide

I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

But tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day

I can hear what you say

Now I know why, know we can make it

If you tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more...

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

But tell me that you love me anyway."

Then before they bow, they share a kiss as everyone else applauds them.

All of the teenagers go, "Awww!" when they see Tori and Lyle kiss. When Danny pulls Chastity into a kiss, the teenagers make grossed out noises. Danny and Chastity roll their eyes.

"What song should we do next?" asks Lyle.

"Radio Gaga?" asks Freddie.

"Nah that one is too easy." says Jacob.

"Night Fever?" asks Lyle.

"No, Hammer to fall!" says Axl.

"No that one is also too easy!" says Lyle.

"Look Lyle I-" says Axl who is cut off immediately.

"You know what Axl?!" says Lyle.

"What?!" asks Axl.

"I have just about had-" says Lyle who is cut off.

"EEEEEEEEEEENOUGH! Boys! Boys! Let's not fight and just pick a song!" says Danny.

"You can choose, Mr. Gotti." says Lyle.

"Love of my life." says Danny.

Then before anybody could blink an eye, they begin performing Queen's song Love of my life:

"Love of my life, you've hurt me

You've broken my heart and now you leave me

Love of my life, can't you see?

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take it away from me, because you don't know

What it means to me

Love of my life, don't leave me

You've stolen my love(all of my love) and now desert me

Love of my life, can't you see?

(Please bring it)

Bring it back, bring it back (back)

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me

Who will remember

When this is blown over

Everything's all by the way

(Ooh) When I grow older

I will be there at your side to remind you

How I still love you (I still love you)

I still love you

Ooh, back, hurry back

Please bring it back home to me

Because you don't know what it means to me

Love of my life

Love of my life

Ooh, Ooh."

Then as they begin to bow, there is an applause followed by the girls and women crying. Jade's eyes are glazed over and now Jenny's are too as she too has begun to fall in love with Danny. Danny is not aware of the girls's feelings toward him.

"What song next?" asks Freddie.

"Don't Stop Me Now." says Danny.

Then without a doubt, they begin performing Queen's song Don't Stop Me Now:

"Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time

I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah

And floating around in ecstasy

So don't stop me now don't stop me

'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time

I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky

Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva

I'm gonna go, go, go

There's no stopping me

I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm traveling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)

Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)

I don't want to stop at all

Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars

On a collision course

I am a satellite, I'm out of control

I am a sex machine, ready to reload

Like an atom bomb about to

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode

I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm traveling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Don't stop me, don't stop me

Don't stop me, hey, hey, hey

Don't stop me, don't stop me

Ooh ooh ooh, I like it

Don't stop me, don't stop me

Have a good time, good time

Don't stop me, don't stop me, ah

Oh yeah

Alright

Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm traveling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time (wooh)

Just give me a call (alright)

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time, yeah yeah)

Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)

I don't want to stop at all

La da da da daah

Da da da haa

Ha da da ha ha haaa

Ha da daa ha da da aaa

Ooh ooh ooh."

Then they bow down which is followed by another round of applause.

"What song next?" asks Lyle.

"Bohemian Rhapsody." says Danny.

"OK, dad." says Freddie.

Without further ado, they begin performing Queen's song BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY:

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality

Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low

Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come

Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time

Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Mama, ooh, I don't want to die

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouetto of a man

Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango

Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me

(Galileo) Galileo, (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo figaro magnifico

(I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me)

He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Spare him his life from this monstrosity

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

Bismillah! No, we will not let you go

(Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go

(Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go

(Let me go) Will not let you go

(Let me go) Will not let you go

(Let me go) Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

(Oh mamma mia, mamma mia) Mama mia, let me go

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?

So you think you can love me and leave me to die?

Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby!

Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!

Nothing really matters, anyone can see

Nothing really matters

Nothing really matters to me

Any way the wind blows."

Then Axl bangs the gong and there is a very loud applause.

"You are really nailing it on that song, Danny." says an amazed George.

"Oh, dahling, we're nailing the whole damn thing." says Danny who just impersonated Freddie Mercury.

Everyone cracks up after Danny just delivered a Freddie Mercury line.

"Mr. Gotti, you did an amazing job!" says Jenny as she gazes into Danny's baby blue eyes.

"Thanks Jenny." says Danny.

"Did I do good too, Jenny?" asks Freddie.

"You did...alright." says Jenny.

"Mr. Gotti, you sir, are very talented." says Jade.

"Awww! Thanks Jade, that is so sweet of you." says Danny.

"How about me?" asks Jacob.

"You need to practice on the bass a little more, Jacob." says Jade.

Danny is unaware of Jade and Jenny's feelings toward him and brushes off their stares as nothing more, but, admiration and respect as he is an authority figure to all of them.

"What song should we do next?" asks Freddie.

"Jade and I will do our duet." says Tori.

Then, Danny and the boys go off to the side as Tori and Jade perform Take a hint:

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?

I can always see 'em coming

From the left and from the right

I don't wanna be a priss

I'm just tryna be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the-

Asked me for my number

Yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook up

But I think that we should not

You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south, oh!

Get your hands off my hips

'Fore I punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my—hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No, you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

I guess you still don't get it

So let's take it from the top

You asked me what my sign is

And I told you it was stop

And if I had a dime

For every name that you just dropped

You'd be here, and I'd be on a yacht, oh!

Get your hands off my hips

'Fore I punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my—hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No, you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

What about no don't you get?

So go and tell your friends

I'm not really interested

It's about time that you're leaving

I'm gonna count to three, and

Open my eyes and you'll be gone

Get your hands off my-

(Two)

Or I'll punch you in the-

(Three)

Stop your staring at my—hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Woah

Get your hands off my hips

'Fore I punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my—hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint!"

Then they bow and there is a loud applause.

"You girls did great!" says Danny.

"Thanks, dad." says Tori.

"Thank you, Mr. Gotti." says Jade.

"What next?" asks Freddie.

"You, me, Lyle, and Jenny will do our Quad-performance Best Friend's Brother." says Tori.

Then without any ado, Lyle, Tori, Freddie, and Jenny perform Best Friend's Brother:

"I call you up when I know he's at home,

I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone

What can I tell if he's looking at me?

Should I give him a smile?

Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeeeeeaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to,

Cause I just can't get you out of mind!

Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

I kinda think that I might be his type

Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy

Sometimes I feel like he might make a move

Is this all in my head?

I don't know what to do

I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to,

Cause I just can't get you out of mind!

Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

Cause he's such a dream

Yeah

And you know what I mean

If you weren't related

Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to

Cause I just can't get you out of mind and...

Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother."

Then they bow down, followed by applause.

"What next?" asks Lyle.

"I'm going to do Freak the freak out." says Tori.

"Alright! Giggitty!" says Lyle.

Then, without a doubt and further ado Tori begins performing Freak the freak out:

"Are you listenin'?

Hear me talk, hear me sing

Open up the door

Easy less, easy more

tell me to beware

Are you here, are you there?

Is there something I should know?

Easy come, easy go

I'm not Noddin your head Don't hear a word I say.

I can't communicate. when you wait.

Don't relate.

I try to talk to you

But you never even knew

's it gonna be? Tell me.

Can you hear me? (hear me? can you hear?)

I'm so sick of it.

Your attention deficit.

Never listen

You never listen

I'm so sick of it

so i'll throw another fit

Never listen

You never listen

I scream your name!

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout!

So what I'm gonna do

Now is freak the freak out.

Hey!

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.

patience running thin running thin

come again

tell me what i get

opposite opposite

show me what is real

if it breaks

does it heal

open up your ear

why u think that i'm here

keep me in the dark

r u even thinking of me

is there someone else above me

gotta know gotta know

what am i gonna do

cause i cant get through to you

so whats it gonna be

tell me can u hear me

im so sick of it

ur attention deficit

never listen never listen

im so sick of it

so ill thow another fit

never listen never listen

i scream ur name

it always stays the same

i scream and shout

so what im gonna do now is freak the freak out

hey

whoa whoa whoa whoa

i scream ur name

is freak the freak out

whoa whoa whoa whoa

I scream your name!

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout!

So what I'm gonna do

Now is freak the freak out.

Hey!

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.

Now is freak the freak out.

Ohhhhhhhh...

I scream your name!

But you never listen!

Ohhhhhhhh...

But you never listen."

Then Tori bows and a loud applause is heard.

Lyle shares a kiss with her and then Danny gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"What song will be next?" asks Jacob.

"Mr. Bad Guy." says Danny who then goes up to where Tori was.

Tori and Lyle step aside as Danny begins to perform Freddie Mercury's solo Mr. Bad Guy:

"Let's go chasing rainbows in the sky

It's my invitation

Let's all take a trip on my ecstasy

I'm Mr bad guy, yes I'm everybody's Mr bad guy

Can't you see I'm Mr Mercury

Oh, spread your wings and fly away with me

Your big daddy's got no place to stay

Bad communication

I feel like the President of the USA

Mr bad guy, yes I'm everybody's Mr bad guy

Can't you see I'm Mr Mercury

Oh, spread your wings and fly away with me

I'm Mr bad guy, they're all afraid of me

I can ruin people's lives

Mr bad guy, they're all afraid of me

It's the only way to be

That's my destiny

Mr bad guy, Mr bad guy, bad guy

It's the only way for me

It's my destiny, oh yeah

Mr bad guy, yes I'm everybody's Mr bad guy

Can't you see this is my destiny

Oh, spread your wings and fly away with me."

Then he bows down and there is another round of a loud applause.

Jade and Jenny both look at Danny just amazed by his beautiful voice.

"What song is next?" asks Freddie.

"Greased Lightnin'." says Danny.

George and the boys come back to where Danny is and without any further ado, begin performing Greased Lightnin':

"Why this car is automatic

It's systematic

It's hydromatic

Why it's greased lightnin'!

(Grease lightnin'!)

We'll get some overhead lifters, and four-barrel quads, oh yeah

Keep talkin', oh keep talkin'

Fuel injection cut off, and chrome plated rods, oh yeah

I'll get the money, I'll kill to get the money

With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door

You know that ain't no shit

We'll be gettin' lots of tit in grease lightnin'

Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightnin'

We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty-inch fins, oh yeah

A palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah

With new pistons, plugs, and shocks, I can get off my rocks

You know that I ain't braggin',

She's a real pussy wagon - grease lightnin'

Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightnin'

Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightnin'!"

Before they can even bow, there is a very loud applause from everyone.

"What next?" asks Lyle.

"We Will Rock You." says Danny.

George steps off to the side and everyone begins the stomps and claps as Danny and the boys begin performing Queen's song We Will Rock You:

"Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise

Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday

You got mud on your face, you big disgrace

Kicking your can all over the place, singin'

We will, we will rock you

We will, we will rock you

Buddy, you're a young man, hard man

Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday

You got blood on your face, you big disgrace

Waving your banner all over the place

We will, we will rock you, sing it!

We will, we will rock you, yeah

Buddy, you're an old man, poor man

Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday

You got mud on your face, big disgrace

Somebody better put you back into your place, do it!

We will, we will rock you, sing it

We will, we will rock you, everybody

We will, we will rock you

We will, we will rock you

Alright."

Then they take a bow and everyone applauds and "woohs!" are heard.

"What should we do next?" asks Freddie.

"Let's take a break for a bit." says Danny who is beginning to sweat.

"OK, if you say so dad." says Freddie.

Danny sits down, grabs a towel, and wipes the sweat off his face.

Everyone else leaves except Jade and Jenny

"Mr. Gotti, would you like a cup of water?" asks Jenny.

"Why Jenny I-" says Danny who immediately pauses when he gets a drop of sweat in his eye and tries his best to make his eye stop stinging.

"Mr. Gotti, would you like a glass of ice water rather than a cup?" asks Jade who now sees Jenny as competition.

Jenny gives her the "are you serious?" look.

Jade ignores Jenny's disapproving look.

"If one of you girls do not mind at all." says Danny.

"OK!" says both Jade and Jenny as they both go off to get Danny a glass of ice water.

Danny is still unaware of Jade and Jenny's romantic florence nightingale syndrome feelings toward him. Chastity, Freddie, Jacob, and everyone else is also unaware of it as well.

Jenny comes back with the glass of ice water.

"Here you go, honey!" says Jenny who hands Danny the glass.

"What? What did you just say?" asks Danny who is bewildered by what Jenny just said.

"I said here you go, Mr. Gotti." says Jenny who tries to cop out of what she really just said.

"Thank you, Jenny." says Danny who then takes a sip of the water.

Jenny stands there, just staring at Danny wanting to at least plant a kiss on his forehead, but, what was holding her back was the fact that she was competing with Jade, Freddie is her boyfriend, Tori is her best friend, and she doesn't want to lose Danny and Chastity's respect. Jenny is torn between running home crying or staying by to listen to Danny sing again.

Meanwhile, Jade stands in the shadows and also stares at Danny, but, unlike Jenny, she wants to have an intimate kiss with Danny, but, is resisting the urge as she doesn't want to lose respect from Danny and Chastity, her friendship with Tori and Freddie, her relationship with Jacob, and she sees Jenny as competition. Wrestling with inner self and emotions, Jade goes home.

Jenny sees this as a score for her.

Danny then sits at the piano and begins singing Okay:

"There is no upper hand

I'm givin' you mine

It doesn't have to end up

wastin' your time

There's things I could say

But here in my way

I wanna let you know

that it's all Okay."

Jenny's eyes get glazed over and she gets amazed at the talent of his singing.

"That was beautiful, Mr. Gotti." says Jenny.

"Oh! I didn't know you were still here." says Danny who just got startled.

"Could you sing Bohemian Rhapsody again?" asks Jenny.

"I'd only have to sing Freddie's parts as the boys would have to come back in and help me." chuckles Danny.

"That's cool." says Jenny.

Danny, happy that Jenny is enjoying his singing, begins playing the piano and singing part of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody:

"Mama, just killed a man

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come

Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time

Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Mama, ooh, I don't want to die

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all..."

Then pauses as Jenny claps.

"That was very beautiful, Mr. Gotti." says Jenny.

"Thank you." says Danny as he grabs his glass of water and takes a sip.

Jenny, now mesmerized by Danny, gets closer to him. Danny puts his glass on top of the piano and slowly lifts his head. Jenny, acting on her feelings for Danny rather than realizing she'll soon regret something, embraces Danny in a kiss. Danny, in complete shock, quickly pulls away from Jenny.

"...Don't...Don't...why? w-why did you just do that, Jenny?" asks Danny who is completely shocked and looks away from her.

Jenny, in a romantic manner, turns his face to her and rubs his shoulder as she struggles to say anything.

"Jenny, sweetheart you're with my son. You're not with me. I-I don't understand why you kissed me. I mean don't misunderstand, because I have a wife and I am old enough to be your father, so, please don't misunderstand." says Danny.

Jenny, now coming back to reality and immediately regretting what she did, begins crying and runs home.

"Jenny, I-Oh forget it, Dan. She may be going through a Florence Nightingale phase, but, then again why was Jade acting in a similar way? Oh, it'll blow over, but, I kinda want to no not kinda, I must bring it to Chastity, Chris, Jeanie, Victoria, and Joe's attention. George's too. Yes, do it now, Dan, before it is too late!" Danny says to himself.

Stressing completely out by Jenny kissing him and Jade showing the same exact feeling, Danny runs out of the garage and takes Chastity, Joe, Victoria, Chris, Jeanie, and George aside and back into the garage, He closes the door so nobody could eavesdrop.

"What is it, Danny?" asks Victoria.

"Yes, what's up?" asks Chris.

"Sit down all of you! Please, I need to get this immediately off my chest." says Danny who is completely stressed out and disheveled.

"Dan, what's wrong?" asks George.

"Look, I don't wanna sound funny, but, I believe Jade and Jenny have a big crush on me. I don't understand it and I know you all won't believe me, but, please see it in your hearts to believe me." pleads Danny.

"You're joking, Danny." says Jeanie.

"I figured none of you would believe me. Maybe I'm crazy! I don't know." says Danny who then walks off.

Joe, Victoria, Chris, and Jeanie all go home, believing Danny to be joking around with them.

"Maybe Dan is right." says George.

"I think he is, because both Jenny and Jade looked at him as if he was the love of their lives, but, then again maybe the Florence Nightingale syndrome or something like it struck them. Who knows? Teenagers go through that phase." says Chastity.

 _Later on..._

It was 9:00pm and Phoebe was getting ready for bed until she heard knocking at her door. She opens it and sees a tearful Jenny.

"Jenny, this is an odd surprise." says Phoebe.

"Look, I couldn't talk to anyone else about this and I just needed to come to you." says Jenny who then walks in.

"What is it Jenny?" asks Phoebe.

"Do you have any coffee or beer?" asks Jenny.

"Why do you need either?" asks Phoebe who is a bit confused.

"Because I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I think I'm in love with, Mr. Gotti." says Jenny.

"Which one?" asks Phoebe.

"Danny." says Jenny.

"Oh my God! I'll make the coffee right now." says Phoebe who then goes and makes the coffee.

She then hands it to Jenny.

"Thanks." says Jenny.

"What made you suddenly fall in love with Freddie's dad?" asks Phoebe.

"I don't know! I guess because I love his singing voice and he is very handsome! I took it a step further than just a crush!" confesses Jenny.

"What did you do?" asks Phoebe.

"I kissed him, but, I was not aware that I was even doing it as it was only when he backed away from me that I realized I went over the boundaries and now I am afraid!" says Jenny.

"Afraid of what? Mr. Gotti is not a mobster." says Phoebe.

"I'm afraid that Tori and Mrs. Gotti will think I am a bad person, I'm afraid Danny will lose respect for me and I am afraid of losing my relationship with Freddie! I'm stuck!" says Jenny.

"Look, maybe if you go back tomorrow and explain to Mr. Gotti what happened, no punishment will be given." says Phoebe.

"I don't know if I could show my face." says Jenny.

"Look, Jenny, just calm down and maybe by morning it'll probably have blown over like it never happened. Then, you can talk to Mr. Gotti about your feelings and get closure." says Phoebe.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone can forget something like that." says a distraught Jenny.

 _Meanwhile..._

Lyle is opening up a beer of his, when suddenly he hears a knock at the door. He opens it and sees Jade who has obviously been crying as mascara is running down her face.

"Jade, what a weird surprise." says Lyle.

"Can I please come in, Lyle?!" asks Jade.

"Sure." says Lyle as he lets her in and continues with, "What's the matter? You look like you have been crying for hours on end."

"I have Lyle because I think I am in love with Mr. Gotti. Tori's dad." says Jade.

"You're not the first person who has confided it with me." says Lyle who is not so surprised.

"Who was the first?" asks Jade.

"Jenny." says Lyle.

Jade sits down on the couch, grabs a black throw pillow, and cries into it.

"Look, Jade, why do you think you are in love with Mr. Gotti? I mean he is old enough to be your father." says Lyle.

"Because there is something about him. I don't know what, but, there sure is something about him I like or take a liking to. Whatever! I never ever thought I'd develop these feelings for anyone, but, Jacob, but, I have and the only thing is I don't know how to control it. I don't think I can control myself." says Jade.

"Look, Jade, I may sound like a typical mother or father, but, you and my sister are kidding yourselves for two reasons. One is that you, Jenny, and Mr. Gotti have nothing in common and two because you are in a relationship with Jacob and you certainly don't wanna see it go down the drain because you are struck with the Florence Nightingale syndrome or something like it that makes you believe or think or actually attracted to an older man. I have nothing against any of it, but, I would advise you to not voice it to Jacob, Freddie, Tori, Mrs. Gotti, and especially not Mr. Gotti. The reason I say this, is because you have earned their respect and Jacob's love and trust me when I say that you wouldn't want it to whisk away due to your feelings for Mr. Gotti." says Lyle.

"I guess you're right. Did you tell Jenny this?" asks Jade.

"I did and she ran off to confide into Phoebe which I also want to say to not compete with Jenny and it'd be the best thing for you both not to be around the Gotti house or your boyfriends for a while until this feeling wears off." says Lyle.

"But, Lyle, I don't want Jacob getting sad or suspicious or both." says Jade.

"He won't because this kind of thing usually lasts a few days then it goes away like it never happened." says Lyle.

"I hope it does because I want to sing a song dedicated to Mr. Gotti and I don't want him knowing I feel the way I do." says Jade.

"Did you alter the lyrics and use his name repeatedly?" asks Lyle.

Jade nods her head.

"What song is it?" asks Lyle.

"It is Sonny and Cher's song I got you, Babe. Only I changed babe to Danny." says Jade.

"I see, well, how about you change it back to babe and sing it with Jacob as a dedication to yours and Jacob's relationship and that way nobody gets hurt." says Lyle.

"Now that I think about it, that's a great idea. So, that way nobody is a bad person in anyone else's eyes and nobody gets hurt. Thank you, Lyle." says Jade who gives him a hug.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. I hope I don't get into a situation like this." says Lyle.

Jade then goes home and does what Lyle told her to do. Change Danny back to Babe in I got you, Babe.

 _Meanwhile..._

Back at Phoebe's house, Jenny confessed the same thing in singing a song dedicated to how she feels towards Danny and the song she wants to sing is Nobody Does It Better by Carly Simon. She changed the verses that have baby in them to Danny.

"Look, Jenny, if you really want to sing that song and dedicate it to someone, why don't you dedicate it to yours and Freddie's relationship and that way Mr. Gotti will also know it was a misunderstanding and that you still love Freddie. Plus, nobody gets hurt that way." says Phoebe.

"You know, Phoebe, now that I really think about, I like your idea and I will do it as I do want Mr. Gotti, Mrs. Gotti, and Tori's respect and friendship and my relationship with Freddie. You know, I think I am starting to get a better control of this." says Jenny.

"See, now you're not freaking out about it like you were before." says Phoebe.

"You're right. Thanks, Phoebe. I know what to do now." says Jenny who hugs Phoebe then heads home to change Danny back to Baby in Nobody Does It Better.

 _Hours later..._

It is 12 midnight and everybody in the Gotti household is asleep, including Danny as the moon is not full tonight.

 _Upstairs..._

Tori is sound asleep and is dreaming about being at a Queen concert.

Queen is performing their songs Don't Stop Me Now, Keep Yourself Alive, Hammer To Fall, We Will Rock You, and I want it all.

After the performance wraps up, Brian May, Roger Taylor, and John Deacon a.k.a. Deaky go off some place as does the rest of the crowd, leaving Freddie Mercury and Tori alone.

"Mr. Mercury, you and the band did a magnificent show!" says Tori as she fights with her nerves.

"Thank you, dear." says Freddie Mercury.

"You are really talented! I mean you have a beautiful voice!" says Tori.

Freddie Mercury smiles and chuckles.

"Well, I can't take all the credit, even though you are right, I am talented, dahling." says Freddie Mercury.

"If you don't mind, ummm, I could show you my singing voice and see what you think, if you believe I could be a singer some day." says Tori.

"OK, uhhhh what's your name dear?" asks Freddie Mercury.

"Tori Gotti." says Tori.

"Tori, show me what your singing voice sounds like." says Freddie Mercury.

Tori blushes and smiles, then goes to the piano, sits down, begins playing it and sings Cheer Me Up:

"Hmmmmmm

Woah

Yeah

Uhhh

You get me out of my seat

It's like I've been in bed

for a week

I've been slippin' n'

slidin' all over the place and nobody cares

And I'm such a disgrace

You get me out of my mood

that's something only you can do

Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms

And that's why I need you to...

Cheer Me Up

Come on dance with me

And you take my hand

Cheer Me Up

Ohhh

Even if we're the only ones dancing

Woah

Please won't you cheer me up

Ohhhh

Even if we're the only ones dancing."

Then she stops.

Freddie Mercury is quite amused with her singing.

"How did I do?" asks Tori.

"That was pretty good, dahling. Not bad at all." says Freddie Mercury.

Tori looks up into the British singer's eyes and gets mesmerized by his handsome and exotic looks. She then goes to lean in for a kiss when suddenly Freddie Mercury disappears and the dream ends.

 _In reality..._

Tori wakes up with a warm and fuzzy feeling. She is now in love with Freddie Mercury of Queen.

Thinking, that he may be waiting for her in the living room, she goes downstairs only to find the room dark and nobody there.

Dismayed, she goes back upstairs and surprisingly, goes back into her Freddie Mercury dream.

 _Inside her Freddie Mercury dream..._

Tori is still looking up into Freddie Mercury's eyes, but, notices his eyes aren't that of Rami Malek's Freddie and he is a bit taller than before. Plus, he is wearing the same outfit he wore at Live Aid back in 1985. A white tank top, the studded belt and arm band, bleached blue pants, and white shoes. She doesn't care though. He is still handsome in her eyes.

"You are very handsome, Freddie Mercury." says Tori.

"You're very beautiful, Tori, my dear." says Freddie Mercury.

"Oh, Freddie, I think I'm in love with you." says Tori as she hugs him and continues, "Where have you been all my life?"

Freddie Mercury chuckles as he takes it as Tori just being a big fan of him and the band, but, suddenly he begins to crush on her.

"You are a lovely girl, Tori." says Freddie Mercury.

"Kiss me Freddie Mercury." says Tori.

"My pleasure, dahling." says Freddie Mercury.

Then without a doubt, Freddie Mercury and Tori share a passionate kiss. Tori chuckles as she feels his mustache rub against her nose.

After about 10 minutes, the kiss ends.

"Tori, my dear, there is something I must confess." says Freddie Mercury.

"What is it, Freddie? You can tell me anything." says Tori.

"I'm Bisexual." says Freddie Mercury.

"No, Fred, you're gay, but, that's OK. I still am in deep love with you." says Tori who continues, "I want to marry you."

"But, what about your boyfriend, Lyle?" asks Freddie Mercury.

Tori then gives Freddie Mercury a hickey.

"Ooh, dahling! I knew you were outrageous, but, I never thought you'd do that." says Freddie Mercury who is like 'whoa'.

"I know." says Tori.

"Eh, fuck it! I think I like you." says Freddie Mercury.

Tori smiles and blushes yet again.

 _Meanwhile..._

In Freddie's room, he is dreaming about being at a studio and watching Cher sing. Cher has her trademark long hair parted in the middle.

Cher is singing Trinnie Lee Kearney's/Devo's song The Words Get Stuck In My Throat. It is just Freddie and Cher in the studio.

After Cher finishes the song, she grabs a bottle of water, sits down, and begins drinking it.

"Miss Cher, you did a wonderful job of singing that song!" says Freddie.

"Thank you very much, ummm what's your name?" asks Cher.

"Freddie Gotti." says Freddie.

"I'm glad you liked that song, Freddie." says Cher.

"Would you like to hear me sing? I have a dream of being in a band and I want to know if you think I could do it." says Freddie.

"Sure, if you don't mind." says Cher.

"Not at all." says Freddie who then goes to a piano and begins playing it and begins singing Queen's song We Are The Champions:

"I've paid my dues

Time after time.

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime.

And bad mistakes-

I've made a few.

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through

We are the champions, my friends.

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions of the world."

Then pauses.

"Wow, Freddie, that was very good." says Cher.

"Ahhhh, I don't have near as much talent as my dad or the great Freddie Mercury. I just play the guitar. I'll never be a good singer." says Freddie.

"Oh, now don't get down on yourself, you just need to practice more and more. In others words you gotta get up and try and try again." says Cher who places a kiss on Freddie's forehead.

Freddie smiles and blushes as he suddenly feels as if he is in love with her.

"You're a talented young man." says Cher.

"Thank you." says Freddie who then looks into her eyes and gets mesmerized by her beauty.

Cher begins to walk away.

"Miss Cher?" says Freddie.

"Yes?" says Cher.

Freddie gets up and walks up to her.

"Yes, Freddie?" says Cher.

"I'm in love with you!" says Freddie who then continues with, "Marry me! Have my children! Where have you been all these years of my life I wasted?"

Cher laughs and smiles thinking nothing more than just Freddie being a big fan of hers, but, after looking at him for a long time, she too begins to crush on him.

"You are handsome gentleman." says Cher.

"Cher, kiss me! Kiss me and I'll marry you! Kiss me so I can brag about it to my cousin and my friends! Kiss me so I can brag to my parents, my sister, my older brother, my-wait a minute do I have an older brother? I don't know anymore! Cher just kiss me and I'll be your husband!" professes Freddie.

"But, Freddie, what about Jenny?" asks Cher.

Freddie ignores her and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Cher at first is shocked, but, finds herself enjoying the kiss a lot.

The kiss lasts about 6 minutes.

 _Meanwhile, at the Bender household..._

Phoebe is up in her room and asleep. She dreams about being in Point Place, Wisconsin. She doesn't really know why she is there until she bumps into someone.

That someone is Eric Forman.

"Have you seen, Kelso?" asks Eric.

"No, I haven't. I really don't know why I am here." says Phoebe who then turns around and continues with, "Hey, you look familiar."

"What's your name?" asks Eric.

"I'm Phoebe. What's yours?" asks Phoebe.

"I'm Forman...Eric Forman." says Eric.

"I'm Phoebe Bender. It is nice to meet you, Eric." says Phoebe.

"Hey, would you like to get a milkshake?" asks Eric.

"If you don't mind." says Phoebe who is now beginning to think she may have feelings for Eric.

 _Inside Phoebe's thoughts_

Wait a minute! Not me too!

This guy isn't really my type, but, then again he is kind of irresistible!

Oh, Phoebe, my girl what are you thinking?!

*I then look at Eric and get very attracted to him*

Oh fuck it! I am in love with him!

 _Outside Phoebe's thoughts_

Phoebe and Eric went to get milkshakes. They are having a conversation and Eric tells her about Hyde, Fez, his sister Laurie, Donna, Kelso, his parents, and how much he hates Jackie. He then considers making peace with Jackie. He is unaware that Phoebe is in love with him.

"What do you like to do, Phoebe?" asks Eric who is curious about her.

"Me? I like to sing and I hope to become a singer in the near future." says Phoebe.

"Really?" asks Eric.

"Yes." says Phoebe.

"Let me hear you." says Eric.

"You want to hear me sing?" asks Phoebe.

"Sure, my curiosity is at stake." says Eric.

"OK." says Phoebe who then stands up and begins singing Colorblind:

"When the world is seeing yellow

I only see gray

When everybody sees the rainbow

I'm stuck in the rain

You take a little piece of me

Every time you leave

I don't think that I'll

Ever find that silver lining

Or a reason to smile

You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams

Now I'm colorblind, colorblind

When did my heart

Get so full of never mind, never mind

Did you know

That you stole the only thing I needed

Always black and white in my eyes

I'm colorblind."

Then she pauses.

"Wow! Phoebe, you are a great singer." says an amazed Eric.

"Thanks, but, I think I am better in the background where anyone can barely hear me, though." says Phoebe who looks down.

"Hey, listen, Phoebe, you can be whatever you want to be and I believe that is a singer. You have a beautiful voice." says Eric.

"Thank you, Eric! That's very sweet of you!" says Phoebe.

"No problem." says Eric.

"Ummm, Eric?" says Phoebe.

"Yes?" says Eric.

"I think I like you, a lot." says Phoebe.

Eric laughs as he feels she is just being nice to him, but, he looks into her eyes and begins to like her in the same way she likes him.

"Eric, I feel that I can connect with you and I feel like you understand and-Oh fuck it, Eric, kiss me!" says Phoebe who is mesmerized by Eric's good yet dorky looks.

"Really? You really like me _that_ way? I mean what about your boyfriend, Axl?" says Eric.

Phoebe ignores him and gives him a hickey.

"Why did you do that?" asks Eric.

"I knew you wouldn't." says Phoebe.

"You _really_ like me, huh?" says Eric.

"Kiss me." says Phoebe.

Eric is hesitant at first, but, doesn't have long when Phoebe pulls him into a passionate kiss. Eric is at first shocked, but, he soon finds himself enjoying the kiss, despite being partial to Donna.

This kiss lasts for 4 straight minutes.

...

...

...

The next morning, Danny is still asleep and Chelsea is up and about.

Freddie is still in his Cher dream.

 _Inside Freddie's Cher dream_

"Freddie, I have had a lot of fun with you." says Cher.

"Same here, Cher. I don't want it to end." says Freddie.

"Freddie, I think I-" says Cher who pauses as an alarm clock can be heard.

 _In reality_

Freddie wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. He quickly shuts it off and tries to go back into his Cher dream.

 _Inside his thoughts_

Cher, where are you? Come and get me, baby! Cher! Cher!

 _Outside his thoughts_

"Ahhh, it's no use!" Freddie says to himself as he gets out of bed.

He then hears something that sounds like a knock at the door and a smile comes to his face.

"Oh, Cher, I'm coming my love!" says Freddie as he runs excitedly down the stairs.

However, much to his dismay, Cher is not there and he sits at the table and has the look of loneliness on his face.

"Good morning, Freddie." says Chelsea.

"Hi, mom." says Freddie.

"Someone looks a little lonely, you ok? Is everything alright with Jenny?" asks Chelsea.

"Yeah, everything is cool." says Freddie who is trying to hide the fact that his feelings for Jenny have faded and that he is in love with Cher.

"OK, I was just checking that's all." says Chelsea.

 _Meanwhile upstairs_

Tori is still within her Freddie Mercury dream.

 _Inside Tori's Freddie Mercury dream_

"Tori, dahling, why are you in love with me of all people?" asks Freddie Mercury.

"Because, Freddie, you are very talented and you are a gentleman." says Tori.

"That's very sweet of you, but, everyone in the band has talent besides me." says Freddie Mercury who then continues with, "Like I have said, I am not the leader of Queen. I'm the lead singer."

Tori goes to either kiss him or say something when she hears an alarm clock ringing.

 _Outside of Tori's dream_

An alarm clock is ringing and Tori shuts it off and tries to go back into her dream to spend more time with Freddie Mercury.

 _Inside Tori's mind_

Freddie, where are you? Ayyyy Ohhh! Ay Oh! Freddie, come and get me! Freddie! Freddie Mercury!

 _Outside her mind_

"Ahhh, forget it!" Tori says to herself as she gets up and stretches.

She then hears what sounds like a knock at the door and runs downstairs all excited.

"Freddie Mercury, my love, I'm coming!" says Tori.

However, to her disappointment, nobody is there and she sits at the table with Freddie.

"Hey, Tori!" says Chastity.

"Hi." says Tori.

"You alright?" asks Chastity.

"Never better." says Tori.

"Morning Freddie and Tori." says George who just woke up and came into the kitchen.

"Hi." says both Tori and Freddie.

Axl and Liz soon sit down at the table and try to exchange greetings with Tori and Freddie, but, Tori and Freddie are still in their dream mode and acting strangely.

Soon enough, Duke walks in, expecting something to eat, but, obviously nobody is paying any mind to him.

"Good Morning." says an annoyed Duke who then continues with, "As a normal family would say."

 _Meanwhile upstairs_

Danny wakes up and stretches as he smells meat of some kind.

"Morning, Dan." says Chastity.

"Morning, already?" asks Danny who is kind of relieved that he didn't go on a prowl last night.

"Yuppp. Here's a cup of coffee for you." says Chastity.

"Thanks babe." says Danny who then takes a sip.

"I don't know if it is me, but, when George, Liz, and I tried to talk to Freddie and Tori, they acted strange." says Chastity.

"How strange?" asks Danny.

"Like, they are just kids of a few words. They barely talk and yesterday they were all jovial and talkative." says Chastity.

"They probably had dreams of their celebrity crushes or they're barely waking up and getting with it. They'll be fine." says Danny who shrugs it off.

"Maybe they miss, Richie." says Chastity.

"Look, I sent Richie away for a good reason. I made him go into the military for a good reason." says Danny.

"Well, they may miss him more than they are letting on." says Chastity.

"Richie, will come home soon. He just needs to learn self discipline and respect." says Danny.

"Dan, he's been in the military since the day after 9/11, which like Pearl Harbor, is a day that will live in infamy." says Chastity.

"My birthday is on Pearl Harbor." says Danny.

"Dan, you know what I mean. Tori and Freddie could be really lonely, maybe even lonelier than we realize." says Chastity.

"They may have had a dream about Richie or something. Like I said, they'll be fine." says Danny.

"I hope so." says Chastity.

"Hey! What the hell? Am I supposed to get my own food or starve?!" asks a very annoyed Duke who just walked in.

"Duke, she'll give you a piece of meat." Danny tells the demanding dog.

 _Meanwhile downstairs_

"Are you two alright?" asks George who continues with, "You have never ever been this distant before."

"Yeah, I'm fine." says Freddie.

"I'm cool." says Tori.

"You two are acting weird." says Axl.

"Be nice, Axl!" says Liz.

Wrestling with their feelings for their significant others in reality and their significant others in their dreams, Tori and Freddie go into the garage and finally confide into each other.

"Freddie, can I confide something into you?" asks Tori.

"Sure thing, Tori. I need to confide into you as you may relate." says Freddie.

"Well, Freddie, I had a dream about Freddie Mercury last night only it felt like it was real and it is as clear as day." says Tori.

"Uh huh." says Freddie.

"Well, now I am torn between my two loves, Freddie Mercury and Lyle! I mean in my dream I fell in love with Freddie Mercury and wanted him to marry me and I wanted to dump Lyle, but, I love Lyle too! I'm stuck!" says Tori.

"I feel you , Tori! I had a dream about Cher last night and now I don't feel in love with Jenny as much as I do with Cher, but, what is holding me back is I don't wanna lose Jenny and I do thank God that I can relate to you." says Freddie.

"Well, what do we do? I cannot tell Lyle because it'll break his heart and I don't want him feeling that hurt all over again." says Tori.

"I'll talk to dad about mine." says Freddie.

"I'll talk to dad as well. Maybe even uncle George." says Tori.

Soon enough, Phoebe comes into the garage, eyes glazed over.

"Phoebs, are you ok?" asks Freddie.

"Axl isn't around, is he?" asks Phoebe.

"No, why?" asks Tori.

"Because I think I'm in love with Eric Forman from That 70's Show." says Phoebe.

"Hey, you're not the only one alone. I feel as if I am in love with Cher and she feels in love with Freddie Mercury of Queen." says Freddie.

"I know Eric is a fictional character, but, in my dream he seemed and felt so real as if I could walk down the aisle with him!" says Phoebe who then continues with, "But, I don't wanna break Axl's heart because I love him as well, but, I'm torn between my two loves!"

"That's how we both feel." says Tori.

"I mean I even want to sing Don't You Forget About Me by Simple Minds and I even changed the verses with baby in them to Eric, but, I can't bring myself to sing it as I know it'll break Axl's heart and I do not want him to feel that deep hurt." says Phoebe.

"I want to sing Love of my life by Queen and I even put Cher's name into the lyrics like for example the verses with Love of my life, I changed it to where it goes Love of my life, Cher, you've hurt me. You know something like that." says Freddie.

"You two aren't the only ones. I too dedicated the song Mamma Mia by ABBA only I changed it from Mamma Mia to Freddie Mercury as I am deeply in love with Freddie Mercury, but, then again my heart still belongs to Lyle." says Tori.

"I need to talk to an adult about mine." says Phoebe.

"Talk to your dad about it. We're gonna talk to ours." says Freddie.

"I'll try even though I don't want him getting mad or anything." says Phoebe.

"Your dad doesn't seem like that type that would." says Freddie.

"I'll go home then and talk it out with him." says Phoebe who then leaves before either of them could ask her anything.

"Let's talk ours out to mom and dad." says Tori.

"Yeah, they'll understand. I just hope Axl, Lyle, and Jenny didn't hear us." says Freddie.

They both walk out of the garage in order to go and talk out their feelings to Danny and Chastity.

How will their parents handle it? Will Jenny and Lyle find out? How will Jenny come to terms about her love for both Danny and Freddie? Has Danny gotten over the kiss he received from Jenny yesterday?

Find out next!

To Be Continued...


	7. I want to break free, Seven Seas of Rhye

Scary Movie 6

Ch. 7:

 ** _I Want To Break Free, Seven Seas Of Rhye_**

Phoebe has just went home to talk to her parents about her feelings for Eric Forman.

Tori and Freddie are now heading upstairs in order to sit down and discuss their feelings with Danny and Chastity, but, as the head up the stairs, they see a weird figure in the window.

"What is that in the window?" asks Tori.

"I have no clue." says Freddie.

"Ehhhh, let's worry about it later. First let's talk to mom and dad, so, that way we can get this off of our chest." says Tori.

"Good point." says Freddie.

Soon enough, they are upstairs and go into Danny and Chastity's room.

"Hey, look who decided to join the land of the living." says Danny in a light hearted way.

"Hey, dad." says Freddie in a dull and monotonous way.

"What's wrong? You two look as if you both are lonely or sad." says Danny.

"Well, not, exactly. Look, dad we both have something to talk to you about." says Freddie.

"What did you two break and how much will it cost?" asks Danny who is a bit suspicious of them.

"We didn't break anything, dad." says Tori.

"Oh, then what's bothering you two?" asks Danny.

"Dad, I had a dream about singer Cher last night and this may sound crazy and stupid, but, I think I may be in love with her! I don't know why, but, for some odd reason I feel I am in love with her!" says Freddie.

"Oh my goodness! Freddie, you're in a relationship with Jenny, how can you be in love with Cher?" asks Danny.

"Now, Dan, be gentle and more understanding." says Chastity.

"Son, what makes you feel that your soul mate is Cher?" asks Danny.

"Because I kissed her in my dream and yes, dad I know it is a dream, but, it felt real I tell you, it felt as if I was ready to walk down the aisle and dump Jenny. I know I love Jenny and what is keeping me back is my love for Jenny. Basically, I'm stuck! I don't know what to do! I even want to sing Queen's song Love of my life only add Cher's name to the song, but, then again I don't wanna hurt Jenny so I just don't know what to do or how to handle it!" says Freddie who then puts his face in his lap.

"Son, I hate to burst your bubble, but, you are just kidding yourself for two reasons. One is that you and Cher have nothing in common and Two Cher is old enough to be your mother and you already have a mother. Also, you must remember that you are in love with Jenny and that would break her heart if she found out that you no longer love her and instead want to chase a fantasy that will not become a reality. Fred, you must come to terms that Cher doesn't love you in a romantic way and that you might be a big fan, but, that's it. Nothing more. Nothing less." says Danny who is trying to reassure his son that his heart is for Jenny and not Cher.

"Thanks dad, I-I guess I needed to hear that. So, what do I do now?" asks Freddie.

"Take Cher's name out of the song Love of my life and we'll sing it at our performance and you can dedicate it to your relationship with Jenny." says Danny.

"Thanks dad." says Freddie.

"I thought you were missing, Richie." says Chastity.

"Well, mom, to be honest, I do miss Richie and I know he would enjoy our performance." says Freddie.

"I think he has a serious girlfriend now." says Tori.

"How do you know?" asks Danny.

"He skyped me and told me." says Tori.

Danny, suddenly gets a look of sadness on his face and looks down at the ground.

"Tell Richie to skype you again later if he gets the chance as we do want to talk to him." says Chastity.

"Is Richie mad at me?" asks Danny.

"No, dad, he has been trying to skype you for a while and you never answer." says Freddie.

"That was him? I thought it was a prank call." says Danny.

"No, Richie, thinks you're mad at him." says Tori.

"That's preposterous! I'm not mad at him! Well, I'll be the first one he sees when he skypes you or whatever it is called." says Danny.

"I'm gonna go take Cher's name out of Love of my life." says Freddie who then goes off before anyone could answer him.

"So, Tori, what did you want to tell us?" asks Chastity.

"Well, I had the same dream Freddie had, only mine was about the one and only Freddie Mercury of Queen." says Tori.

"Oh, sweetie." says Chastity.

"I mean in my dream I fell in love with Freddie Mercury and his mustache rubbed against my nose as we kissed passionately. I didn't want it to end. I just-I'm just torn between my great loves: Lyle, who I have devoted my entire life to and Freddie Mercury, who I met in a dream and instantly fell in love with. I'm stuck, sad, and don't know what to do. I mean part of me wants to dump Lyle and pursue my feelings with Freddie Mercury, but, my love for Lyle is holding me back from doing so. If I could, I would love to just share a kiss with Freddie Mercury. I even changed the title of the song Mamma Mia by ABBA to Freddie Mercury in order to devote it to him. If I could only sing it right in front of him it would make me feel complete." says Tori who continues with, "But, I love Lyle too, so, I'm stuck."

"Well, honey, you're living a complete fantasy and do you want to know why?" asks Danny.

"Yes, dad, I do." says Tori.

"Well, Freddie Mercury's dead, so, please for your sake and ours, do not try to pursue anything with him because he is no longer here to pursue it. I'm sorry for being the one to bring the bad news." says Danny.

"He's dead? When did he die?" asks Tori.

"1991 of AIDS." says Danny.

"What's that?" asks Tori.

"A sexually transmitted disease that can kill you." says Danny.

"Oh God." says Tori.

"Look, Tori, you know you love Lyle and we both know you are a big Queen and Freddie Mercury fan and just leave it at that. Also, Mamma Mia is not a love song. If you want to dedicate a love song to anybody dedicate it to your relationship with Lyle." says Danny.

"I'll sing If I can't have you by Yvonne Elliman and dedicate it to my relationship with Lyle. Thanks dad." says Tori who then goes off into the garage and is met up by Freddie who is going to do All day and all of the night by the Kinks in order to dedicate it to his relationship with Jenny.

Unbeknownst to them, Jenny is already on her way over in order to apologize to Danny for what happened yesterday and slowly come to terms that she is with Freddie and loves him not his father. Jade and Phoebe are also on their way along with Lyle and Jacob. Joe and Victoria thought Jenny was missing her and Lyle's older sister, Kenzi, who Joe sent away to a far away military academy due to her wild behavior in California. Unknown to any of them, Kenzi and Richie are in an online dating relationship and haven't skyped each other as they intend to wait until they meet in person.

Anyways, Freddie, Tori, Jenny, Lyle, Axl, Jacob, Jade, and Phoebe are all in the garage getting themselves ready to practice more songs.

 _Meanwhile upstairs..._

"Chastity, I have something to tell you." says Danny.

"What is it, Dan?" asks Chastity.

"Well, yesterday after all of you left the garage, Jenny stayed back and apparently she had romantic feelings for me, because, the next thing I knew, she was kissing me and I pulled back." says Danny.

"Jenny as in Freddie's girlfriend?" asks Chastity.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, because, I thought you would think I was cheating." says Danny.

"Oh, Dan, teenagers go through that phase all the time. I'm not mad at all. I would never ever think you were cheating." says Chastity.

"You're really not mad or anything?" asks Danny.

"No, Dan, like I just said, we were all crazy, hot, and some of us, horny teenagers at one point and we go through that phase where we think the parent of our significant other was hot or attractive. That kind of thing naturally happens. In other words we go through the phase where we as teenagers think older people like 30, 40, 50, and even 60-ish are attractive and to be honest I use to think your late Uncle Stan was a hottie, but, that phase quickly wore off as fast as it came onto me." says Chastity.

"You thought my uncle Stan was hot? The hell did you see in him?" asks Danny.

"He was an older man like 40-ish." says Chastity.

"Well, I guess I can't fault anybody, because I use to think I was in love with your mom." says Danny.

"You went through that phase too? I always thought I was the only one. Wow, you too, huh?" asks Chastity.

"Yupp, I was one too and that is why I can relate to the kids going through it." says Danny.

"I think we both can." says Chastity.

"I thought I would never go through that phase of being attracted to an older woman, let alone your mother." says Danny.

"Well, Dan, we were all crazy, hot, young, and some of us horny teenagers at one point and we go through phases where we think we are attracted to older people, dead or alive. " says Chastity.

"Like, Tori being in love with Freddie Mercury?" asks Danny.

"Exactly, so, I am very understanding of Jenny doing what she did and Tori and Freddie of course." says Chastity.

"Well, I am going to go down to the garage and practice more. You, Liz, and George can join us as our mock audience again." says Danny who then gets up from his bed and goes down to the garage.

 _Meanwhile inside the garage_

All of the teens are waiting for Danny and just chit chatting. It is not long until Danny arrives.

"Who is going to start us off with a song?" asks Danny.

"Jacob and I will practice our duo I got you, Babe." says Jade.

"Wow, Jade! Yesterday, you didn't want to do anything with me, but, today you are like on board with me." says a surprised Jacob.

"Well, it is a dedication to our relationship." says Jade.

Then, as Danny and everyone else sits down, Jacob and Jade go up to the mock stage and begin performing Sonny and Cher's I got you, Babe:

"They say we're young and we don't know

We won't find out until we grow

Well I don't know if all that's true

'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

They say our love won't pay the rent

Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

I guess that's so, we don't have a plot

But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got flowers in the spring

I got you to wear my ring

And when I'm sad, you're a clown

And if I get scared, you're always around

Don't let them say your hair's too long

'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

Then put your little hand in mine

There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you to hold my hand

I got you to understand

I got you to walk with me

I got you to talk with me

I got you to kiss goodnight

I got you to hold me tight

I got you, I won't let go

I got you to love me so

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe."

Before they bow, Jade and Jacob share a passionate kiss as everyone applauds.

"That was so beautiful, you guys." says Danny.

"Who's next?" asks Axl.

"I am." says Jenny who then gets on the mock stage and continues with, "Freddie, this song is dedicated to our relationship and I want to show how much I love you."

Freddie gets a surprised look on his face as Jenny begins playing the piano and performing Carly Simon's Nobody Does It Better:

"Nobody does it better

Makes me feel sad for the rest

Nobody does it half as good as you

Baby, you're the best

I wasn't lookin' but somehow you found me

I tried to hide from your love light

But like heaven above me

The spy who loved me

Is keepin' all my secrets safe tonight

And nobody does it better

Though sometimes I wish someone could

Nobody does it quite the way you do

Why'd you have to be so good?

The way that you hold me

Whenever you hold me

There's some kind of magic inside you

That keeps me from runnin'

But just keep it comin'

How'd you learn to do the things you do?

And nobody does it better

Makes me feel sad for the rest

Nobody does it half as good as you

Baby, baby, darlin', you're the best

Baby you're the best

Darlin', you're the best

Baby you're the best

Oh, oh, oh."

Then, before she bows and as everyone claps, she comes down and embraces Freddie as she kisses him passionately.

"What song is next?" asks Lyle.

"I'll go next." says Phoebe who then gets on the mock stage and continues with, "Axl, this is for you and dedicated to our relationship!"

Without further ado, Phoebe begins performing Christina Perri's song A Thousand Years:

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything, take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more."

Then everyone whose eyes have glazed over give a tearful applause to Phoebe as she gives Axl a passionate kiss.

"Who's next?" asks Jacob.

"You, me, Freddie, Lyle, and Axl." says Danny.

The boys then join Danny on the mock stage.

"What song?" asks Freddie.

"Somebody To Love." says Danny.

Then without any further ado, they begin performing Queen's song Somebody To Love:

"Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)

Lord, what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life

I work 'til I ache in my bones

At the end (at the end of the day)

I take home my hard earned pay all on my own

I get down (down) on my knees (knees)

And I start to pray

'Til the tears run down from my eyes

Lord, somebody (somebody), ooh somebody

(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?

Everyday (everyday) I try and I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Ah, got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe in

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh, Lord

Ooh somebody, ooh somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(Can anybody find me someone to love)

Got no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)

I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)

I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love love love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Somebody somebody somebody somebody

Somebody find me

Somebody find me somebody to love

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(Find me somebody to love)

Ooh

(Find me somebody to love)

Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love

Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me

Ooh, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love)

Ooh (find me somebody to love)

Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)

Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!

Find me, find me, find me love."

Then as they are bowing, a loud applause is heard from the teary eyed teen girls.

"Who and what song is next?" asks Lyle.

"I'm next." says Tori who then gets up on the mock stage and continues, "Lyle, this song is dedicated to my love for you and our relationship."

Then, Tori begins performing Yvonne Elliman and the Bee Gees' song If I Can't Have You:

"Don't know why

I'm survivin' ev'ry lonely day

When there's got to be no chance for me

My life would end

And it doesn't matter how I cry

My tears, so far, are a waste of time

If I turn away

Am I strong enough to see it through

Go crazy is what I will do

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-ho, oh oh oh

Can't let go and it doesn't matter how I try

I gave it up

So easily

To you my love

To dreams that never will come true

Am I strong enough to see it through

Go crazy is what I will do

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-ho, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-ho oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-ho oh

If I can't have you."

Then as everyone applauds her, Tori goes over and pulls Lyle into a passionate kiss.

"What song is next?" asks Jacob.

"I'll go next." says Lyle who then looks at Tori as he is on the mock stage and continues with, "Victoria Diana Gotti, this song is dedicated to you as I pour my heart out and soul out and show how much I love you."

Tori puts her hands on her heart and smiles as Lyle begins performing The Turtles' song So Happy Together:

"Imagine me and you, I do

I think about you day and night, it's only right

To think about the girl you love and hold her tight

So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime

And you say you belong to me and ease my mind

Imagine how the world could be, so very fine

So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

So happy together

How is the weather

So happy together

We're happy together

So happy together

Happy together

So happy together

So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)."

Then after he bows and there is a loud applause, Lyle embraces Tori and kisses her.

"What next?" asks Axl.

"I'm next." says Freddie who then looks Jenny in the eye as he is on the mock stage, and continues, "Jenny, my love, this song is to show you how much I deeply love you."

Then without another word, Freddie begins performing The Kinks' song All day and All of the night:

"I'm not content to be with you in the daytime

Girl I want to be with you all of the time

The only time I feel alright is by your side

Girl I want to be with you all of the time

All day and all of the night

All day and all of the night

All day and all of the night

I believe that you and me last forever

Oh yeah, all day and nighttime yours, leave me never

The only time I feel alright is by your side

Girl I want to be with you all of the time

All day and all of the night

All day and all of the night

Oh, come on

I believe that you and me last forever

Oh yeah, all day and nighttime yours, leave me never

The only time I feel alright is by your side

Girl I want to be with you all of the time

All day and all of the night

All day and all of the night-time

All day and all of the night."

Freddie then goes over and kisses Jenny as everyone else applauds him.

"What song is next?" asks Jacob.

"I'm next." says Axl who gets on the mock stage and continues with, "Phoebe, this is for you."

Axl then begins performing the Knack's one hit wonder of a song My Sharona:

"Ooh, my little pretty one, my pretty one

When you gonna give me some time, Sharona

Ooh, you make my motor run, my motor run

Got it coming off o' the line, Sharona

Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind

I always get it up, for the touch of the younger kind

My, my, my, aye-aye, whoa!

M-m-m-my Sharona

Come a little closer, huh, a-will ya, huh?

Close enough to look in my eyes, Sharona

Keeping it a mystery, it gets to me

Running down the length of my thigh, Sharona

Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind

I always get it up, for the touch of the younger kind

My, my, my, aye-aye, whoa!

M-m-m-my Sharona

M-m-m-my Sharona

When you gonna give to me, a gift to me

Is it just a matter of time, Sharona?

Is it d-d-destiny, d-destiny

Or is it just a game in my mind, Sharona?

Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind

I always get it up, for the touch of the younger kind

My, my, my, aye-aye, whoa!

M-m-m-m-m-m-m-my, my, my, aye-aye, whoa!

M-m-m-my Sharona

M-m-m-my Sharona

M-m-m-my Sharona

M-m-m-my Sharona

Ooooooo-ohhh, my Sharona

Ooooooo-ohhh, my Sharona

Ooooooo-ohhh, my Sharona."

Before any bowing and as the applause starts, Axl pulls Phoebe into a kiss.

"What song and who is next?" asks Lyle.

"We are." says Danny.

He, Lyle, Jacob, and Freddie join Axl on the mock stage

"What song?" asks Freddie.

"Love of my life." says Danny who then turns to Chastity and continues with, "This song is dedicated to you babe and to the boys's girlfriends, but, I'm dedicating it to you."

Then, without another word, they begin performing Queen's song Love of my life:

"Love of my life, you've hurt me

You've broken my heart and now you leave me

Love of my life, can't you see?

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take it away from me, because you don't know

What it means to me

Love of my life, don't leave me

You've taken my love(all of my love) and now desert me

Love of my life, can't you see?

(Please bring it)

Bring it back, bring it back (back)

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me

Who will remember

When this is blown over

And everything's all by the way

(Ooh) When I grow older

I will be there at your side to remind you

How I still love you (I still love you)

Ooh, back, hurry back

Please bring it away home to me

Because you don't know what it means to me

Love of my life

Love of my life

Ooh, ooh."

Then, there is a tearful applause as they bow.

"What song is next?" asks Jacob.

"Radio Gaga." says Danny.

Then, without a doubt, they begin performing Queen's song Radio Gaga:

"I'd sit alone and watch your light

My only friend through teenage nights

And everything I had to know

I heard it on my radio

You gave them all those old time stars

Through wars of worlds invaded by Mars

You made 'em laugh, you made 'em cry

You made us feel like we could fly (radio)

So don't become some background noise

A backdrop for the girls and boys

Who just don't know or just don't care

And just complain when you're not there

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio (radio)

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio blah blah

Radio, what's new?

Radio, someone still loves you

We watch the shows, we watch the stars

On videos for hours and hours

We hardly need to use our ears

How music changes through the years

Let's hope you never leave old friend

Like all good things on you we depend

So stick around 'cause we might miss you

When we grow tired of all this visual

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio (radio)

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio blah blah

Radio, what's new?

Someone still loves you

Radio ga ga

Radio ga ga

Radio ga ga

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio (radio)."

Then, they bow as a loud applause can be heard.

"You guys are good!" says Liz.

"What song is next?" asks Freddie.

"Night Fever." says Danny who then continues with, "Lyle, Axl, and Jacob, you three can relax as me, Freddie, and George will sing it just so we get Georgie's vocals going."

"Thank you, Mr. Gotti." says Lyle.

Then, as Lyle, Jacob, and Axl step off to the side, Danny, George, and Freddie begin performing the Bee Gees song Night Fever:

"Listen to the ground

There is movement all around

There is something goin' down

And I can feel it

On the waves of the air

There is dancin' out there

If it's somethin' we can share

We can steal it

And that sweet city woman

She moves through the light

Controlling my mind and my soul

When you reach out for me

Yeah, and the feelin' is right

Then I get night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

Here I am

Prayin' for this moment to last

Livin' on the music so fine

Borne on the wind

Makin' it mine

Night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

In the heat of our love

Don't need no help for us to make it

Gimme just enough to take us to the mornin'

I got fire in my mind

I get higher in my walkin'

And I'm glowin' in the dark

I give you warnin'

And that sweet city woman

She moves through the night

Controlling my mind and my soul

When you reach out for me

Yeah, and the feelin' is right

Then I get night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

Here I am

Prayin' for this moment to last

Livin' on the music so fine

Borne on the wind

Makin' it mine

Night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to do it."

Then, there is a loud applause followed by "Woohs".

"What song is next?" asks Axl.

"How about I take you boys to the Seven Seas of Rhye?" asks Danny.

Everyone cracks up at Danny's pun, but, soon enough he and the boys begin performing Queen's song Seven Seas of Rhye:

"Fear me you lords and lady preachers

I descend upon your earth from the skies

I command your very souls you unbelievers

Bring before me what is mine

The seven seas of rhye

Can you hear me you peers and privvy counsellors

I stand before you naked to the eyes

I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust

I swear that you'll be mine

The seven seas of rhye

Sister I live and lie for you

Mister do and I'll die

You are mine I possess you

I belong to you forever

Storm the master marathon I'll fly through

By flash and thunder fire I'll survive

Then I'll defy the laws of nature and come out alive

Then I'll get you

Be gone with you, you shod and shady senators

Give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries

I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours

And with a smile

I'll take you to the seven seas of rhye."

Everyone applauds them before they even bow.

"What song is next?" asks Jacob.

"I want to break free." says Danny.

"Dad, do we have to dress in drag?" asks Freddie.

"No, we don't." says Danny.

"Thank God!" says Freddie.

Then, they begin, without getting into drag, performing Queen's song I Want To Break Free:

"I want to break free

I want to break free

I want to break free from your lies

You're so self satisfied I don't need you

I've got to break free

God knows, God knows I want to break free

I've fallen in love

I've fallen in love for the first time

And this time I know it's for real

I've fallen in love, yeah

God knows, God knows I've fallen in love

It's strange but it's true, yeah

I can't get over the way you love me like you do

But I have to be sure

When I walk out that door

Oh, how I want to be free, baby

Oh, how I want to be free

Oh, how I want to break free

But life still goes on

I can't get used to living without, living without

Living without you by my side

I don't want to live alone, hey

God knows, got to make it on my own

So baby can't you see

I've got to break free

I've got to break free

I want to break free, yeah

I want, I want, I want, I want to break free."

"Thank God, we didn't wear drag!" says Freddie.

"Why?" asks Axl.

"Because, I cannot walk in high heels." says Freddie.

"Nobody said you had to." says Axl.

"What song is next?" asks Jacob who wants to perform a song before Freddie and Axl could argue.

"Crazy Little Thing Called Love." says Danny.

Then, before any fights or arguments could ensue, they begin performing Queen's song Crazy Little Thing Called Love:

"This thing called love, I just can't handle it

This thing called love, I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Crazy little thing called love

This thing (this thing)

Called love (called love)

It cries (like a baby)

In a cradle all night

It swings (woo woo)

It jives (woo woo)

It shakes all over like a jelly fish

I kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby

She knows how to rock 'n' roll

She drives me crazy

She gives me hot and cold fever

Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Take a back seat, hitch-hike

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready

Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)

Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love, I just can't handle it

This thing called love, I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Crazy little thing called love

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah."

Everyone applauds and whistles loudly as Danny and the boys bow.

Suddenly, Tori's skype app on her phone is ringing.

"Mom! Dad! Come quick! Freddie, you too and you too Uncle George and Aunt Liz!" says Tori in excitement.

"Why?" asks Freddie.

"It's Richie!" says Tori.

"Answer it! Answer it, now!" says Danny.

Tori does so

"Hey, big brotha!" says Tori.

"Hi, Tori. Where are you?" asks Richie.

"In the garage with a few peeps you may know." says Tori.

"Hi, Richie." says Axl.

"Hey, Axl." says Richie.

"There's Uncle George and Aunt Liz." says Tori.

"Hey, guys." says Richie.

"Hi, Richie." says both Liz and George.

"There's my babe Lyle, there's Freddie's girl Jenny, there's Axl's girl Phoebe, and there's Jacob's girl Jade. Now, over here is Jacob and they all waved to you." says Tori.

"Where's Freddie?" asks Richie.

"Over here." says Tori.

"What up, brother!" says Freddie.

"Hey, Fred!" says Richie.

"Tori, may I talk to him?" asks Chastity.

"Who was that?" asks Richie.

"Here's mom." says Tori who goes over next to Chastity.

"Hi, mom! Wow, you look beautiful!" says Richie.

"Aww, thank you , Richie." says Chastity.

"Your hair is so long." says Richie.

"Well, I let it grow out. Hey, son, there is a special somebody who really wants to talk to you. Do you know who I mean?" asks Chastity.

"Who?" asks Richie.

"Him!" says Chastity who moves next to Danny.

Richie's eyes get wide and he gets a look of excitement on his face as he yells, "DAD!".

"Hey, Richie, my boy, how are you?" asks Danny.

"I'm doing good, dad. Hey, I got promoted to Major just a few days ago." says Richie.

"Congrats son! I'm so proud of you!" says Danny.

"Dad, what have you all been up to?" asks Richie.

"Well, I am planning on doing a concert kind of like Live Aid, only called Help Aid and raising money for Tunnels to Towers, Wounded Warriors, Shriner's, St. Jude's Childrens Research Hospital, ASPCA, and the Mercury Phoenix trust. It will also be a tribute to Freddie Mercury." says Danny who then continues with, "I wish you could come."

"That's really awesome, dad and I think I can as I am due to retire from the military any day." says Richie.

"Oh, boy! That's great! When will you come home?" asks Danny.

"Oh, dad that's a surprise!" says Richie.

Danny cracks up at the way Richie said that.

"Listen, I don't know if y'all know, but, I'm in a serious relationship." says Richie.

"Oh, wow! Who are you with, Richie?" asks Danny.

"That's a surprise too! Listen, I really cannot wait to meet her in person because she is also retiring from the military academy and we're coming home on the same day and I learned a few new languages as I had time to tour and wonder around the world. I really cannot wait to be reunited with my family and stay home." says Richie.

"Well, Richie, we'll be waitin' for ya." says Danny.

"Well, I hate to cut this conversation short, but, I got to get back to guarding Guantanamo Bay until the other guy comes back on duty. See yas , later." says Richie.

"Bye Richie." yells everyone.

The skype call then hangs up

"Wow, that felt good talking to Richie again." says George.

"I loved how he got excited when he saw me." says Danny.

"He's always been a daddy's boy." says Liz.

"OK, now that we all talked to Richie, let's get back to practicing." says Danny.

They all either go back up to the mock stage or into their seats.

"What song is next?" asks Lyle.

"Bohemian Rhapsody." says Danny.

Then, without another word or ado, Danny and the boys begin performing Queen's song BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY:

"Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide

No escape from reality

Open your eyes

Look up to the skies and see

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Because I'm easy come, easy go

A little high, little low

Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, oh oh

Didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come

Sends shivers down my spine

Body's aching all the time

Goodbye everybody I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Mama, oh oh (anyway the wind blows)

I don't want to die

Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouetto of a man

Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango

Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me

Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro, magnifico

I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me

He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Spare him his life from this monstrosity

Easy come easy go will you let me go

Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go

Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go

Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go

(Will not let you go) let me go (never, never let you go) let me go (never let me go)

Oh oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no

Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me

So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye

So you think you can love me and leave me to die

Oh baby can't do this to me baby

Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here

Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah

Nothing really matters

Anyone can see

Nothing really matters

Nothing really matters to me

Anyway the wind blows."

Then Axl bangs the gong and everyone gives a loud cheer and applause.

"What song is next?" asks Freddie.

"I'm going to do Freddie Mercury's solo Mr. Bad Guy." says Danny.

The boys then go off to the side as Danny begins to perform Freddie Mercury's solo Mr. Bad Guy:

"Let's go chasing rainbows in the sky

It's my invitation

Let's all take a trip on my ecstasy

I'm Mr bad guy, yes I'm everybody's Mr bad guy

Can't you see I'm Mr Mercury

Oh, spread your wings and fly away with me

Your big daddy's got no place to stay

Bad communication

I feel like the President of the USA

Mr bad guy, yes I'm everybody's Mr bad guy

Can't you see I'm Mr Mercury

Oh, spread your wings and fly away with me

I'm Mr bad guy, they're all afraid of me

I can ruin people's lives

Mr bad guy, they're all afraid of me

It's the only way to be

That's my destiny

Mr bad guy, Mr bad guy, bad guy

It's the only way for me

It's my destiny, oh yeah

Mr bad guy, yes I'm everybody's Mr bad guy

Can't you see this is my destiny

Oh, spread your wings and fly away with me."

Before he can bow, there is a loud applause followed by "woohs!" and whistles.

"Who and what song is next?" asks Jacob.

"Lyle and I will do our duet Tell me that you love me." says Tori.

Danny steps off to the side as Tori and Lyle begin their duet Tell me that you love me:

"Ohh yeah yeah

The situation turns around enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Tell me that you love me anyway

Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day

I can hear what you say

Now I know why I know we can make it

If tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway."

Everyone applauds them before they bow.

"What next?" asks Axl.

"Me, George, and Freddie are going to do More than a woman." says Danny.

Tori and Lyle step aside as Freddie, Danny, and George begin performing the Bee Gees song More Than A Woman:

"Girl, I've known you very well

I've seen you growing every day

I never really looked before

But now you take my breath away

Suddenly you're in my life

A part of everything I do

You got me workin' day and night

Just tryin' to keep a hold on you

Here in your arms I found my paradise

My only chance for happiness

And if I lose you now, I think I would die

Say you'll always be my baby we can make it shine

We can take forever just a minute at a time

More than a woman

More than a woman to me

More than a woman

More than a woman to me

There are stories old and true

Of people so in love like you and me

And I can see myself

Let history repeat itself

Reflecting how I feel for you

And thinking about those people then

I know that in a thousand years

I'd fall in love with you again

This is the only way that we should fly

This is the only way to go

And if I lose your love, I know I would die

Oh say you'll always be my baby

We can make it shine

We can take forever just a minute at a time

More than a woman (you are)

More than a woman to me

More than a woman (uh my baby)

More than a woman to me

More than a woman

More than a woman to me (oh so much more)

More than a woman (oh baby)

More than a woman to me

More than a woman

More than a woman to me

More than a woman

More than a woman to me

More than a woman."

Everyone claps and whistles in cheer.

"Which song now?" asks Freddie.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hammer To Fall!" says Danny.

George goes off back into his seat as Danny and the boys begin performing Queen's song Hammer To Fall:

"Here we stand or here we fall

History won't care at all

Make the bed, light the light

Lady Mercy won't be home tonight

You don't waste no time at all

Don't hear the bell but you answer the call

It comes to you as to us all

We're just waiting for the hammer to fall

Oh, every night and every day

A little piece of you is falling away

But lift your face the Western Way

Build your muscles as your body decays

Tow the line and play their game

Let the anesthetic cover it all

'Til one day they call your name

You know it's time for the hammer to fall

Rich or poor or famous for

Your truth it's all the same

(Oh, no! Oh, no!)

Lock your door but rain is pouring

Through your window pane

(Oh, no!)

Baby, now your struggle's all in vain

For he who grew up tall and proud

In the shadow of the Mushroom Cloud

Convinced our voices can't be heard

We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder

What the hell are we fighting for?

Just surrender and it won't hurt at all

You just got time to say your prayers

While you're waiting for the hammer to—hammer to fall

Hey! Yes.

It's going to fall! Yeah!

Hammer!

You know

Yeah!

Hammer to fall!

Woohooo

Ah

Hey

eh

Wooowoo

Ha ha

Eh Hammer

Hammer!

Yeah!

Waiting for the hammer to fall, baby!

While you're waiting for the hammer to fall

Give it to me one more time!"

There's loud cheers and "woohs!".

"What should we do next?" asks Freddie.

"Let's all take a break. We have been singing our throats out." says Danny.

Suddenly Lyle's phone rings

"I'll take this. Excuse me real quick." says Lyle who then goes off and answers the phone with Jenny following him.

"Good job you guys and-" says Danny who then pauses and gets bug eyed.

"What is it, dad?" asks Tori.

"I saw a skinny figure with a large head outside that window!" says Danny.

"Oh my God! That's the same one we saw!" says Freddie.

"It's probably nothing." says George.

"That's not nothing!" says Danny who suddenly remembers the circles in the yard and continues, "It's the aliens!"

"There ain't no such things!" says George.

Then a tv set goes static and a girl begins to come out of the screen

"Oh My GOD! Dan, there's a girl!" says George.

"Yeah right! Quit making stuff up!" says Danny who then goes to unplug the tv set, but, finds that it is not plugged in and gets creeped out.

"Oh shit! We're all alone down here!" says George.

"What are we going to do?" asks Danny.

"Kill it!" says George.

"No, I have a better idea!" says Danny who then punches Tabitha causing her to fall then he picks her up and tosses her back into the tv then grabs a baseball bat and destroys it.

"That was fast and easy." says George.

"Let's get out of here." says Danny.

They then leave the garage.

George goes off somewhere and Danny is all alone until Jenny comes up to him.

"Yes, Jenny?" says Danny.

"Mr. Gotti, I just want to apologize for my actions yesterday." says Jenny.

"Hey, all is forgiven and it is water under the bridge, Jenny. Besides, we were all crazy teenagers and we all went through the same phase." says Danny.

"Thank you for being understanding." says Jenny.

"You're very welcome and who called Lyle?" asks Danny.

"Our sister, Kenzi and she told us she is seeing a guy at the moment and will be coming home soon." says Jenny.

"I bet you and Lyle are excited to see your big sis again." says Danny.

"Yupp, we are." says Jenny who then runs off to meet up with Freddie and the others.

Danny smiles and suddenly sees the same figure he saw earlier. He decides to look out his window and he sees that it is a hooded figure with a ghost mask.

"Uh oh! It's Ghostface!" Danny says to himself.

Ghostface points to Danny and runs his finger across his throat before disappearing.

 _"Uh Oh! I'm done for!"_ thought Danny as he gets more and more creeped out.

Danny gets far away from the window and goes back into the garage to do some more practicing.

Soon enough, Tori, Jenny, Jade, and Phoebe join him.

"Hey, Dad." says Tori.

"Oh! You girls startled me! Want to practice a little more?" says Danny.

"Yes, we do. The boys and everyone else will be down in a-" says Jade who is immediately cut off when Freddie and everyone else come back in.

"We're here to practice some more." says Freddie.

"Who is going up and what are you singing?" asks Danny.

"I'm going." says Tori who then gets on the stage and begins performing Freak the Freak Out:

"Are you listenin'?

Hear me talk, hear me sing

Open up the door

Easy less, easy more

tell me to beware

Are you here, are you there?

Is there something I should know?

Easy come, easy go

I'm not Noddin your head Don't hear a word I say.

I can't communicate. when you wait.

Don't relate.

I try to talk to you

But you never even knew

's it gonna be? Tell me.

Can you hear me? (hear me? can you hear?)

I'm so sick of it.

Your attention deficit.

Never listen

You never listen

I'm so sick of it

so i'll throw another fit

Never listen

You never listen

I scream your name!

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout!

So what I'm gonna do

Now is freak the freak out.

Hey!

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.

patience running thin running thin

come again

tell me what i get

opposite opposite

show me what is real

if it breaks

does it heal

open up your ear

why u think that i'm here

keep me in the dark

r u even thinking of me

is there someone else above me

gotta know gotta know

what am i gonna do

cause i cant get through to you

so whats it gonna be

tell me can u hear me

i'm so sick of it

ur attention deficit

never listen never listen

i'm so sick of it

so i'll throw another fit

never listen never listen

i scream ur name

it always stays the same

i scream and shout

so what im gonna do now is freak the freak out

hey

whoa whoa whoa whoa

i scream ur name

is freak the freak out

whoa whoa whoa whoa

I scream your name!

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout!

So what I'm gonna do

Now is freak the freak out.

Hey!

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.

Now is freak the freak out.

Ohhhhhhhh...

I scream your name!

But you never listen!

Ohhhhhhhh...

But you never listen."

Everyone cheers as she bows.

"Hey, Tori, I decided to start recording it on your phone so you can send it to Richie and he can see what we are doing and what he'll come home to." says Danny who immediately paused the recording after she finished.

"Great idea, dad!" says Tori who steps down off the mock stage.

"Who's next?" asks Lyle.

"Me and Jade." says Jacob as he and Jade go up onto the mock stage.

Tori immediately begins resuming the recording as Jacob and Jade sing Sonny and Cher's song I got you, Babe:

"They say we're young and we don't know

We won't find out until we grow

Well I don't know if all that's true

'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

They say our love won't pay the rent

Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

I guess that's so, we don't have a plot

But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got flowers in the spring

I got you to wear my ring

And when I'm sad, you're a clown

And if I get scared, you're always around

Don't let them say your hair's too long

'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

Then put your little hand in mine

There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you to hold my hand

I got you to understand

I got you to walk with me

I got you to talk with me

I got you to kiss goodnight

I got you to hold me tight

I got you, I won't let go

I got you to love me so

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe."

As they bow, Tori pauses the recording yet again and everyone cheers for Jade and Jacob.

"Who is next?" asks Jacob as he and Jade step down off of the mock stage.

"Jacob, get back on that stage as you, me, Lyle, Axl, and Freddie are next." says Danny as he, Jacob, and the boys get onto the mock stage and as Tori resumes the recording, they begin performing Queen's song Love of my life:

"Love of my life, you've hurt me

You've broken my heart and now you leave me

Love of my life, can't you see?

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take it away from me, because you don't know

What it means to me

Love of my life, don't leave me

You've stolen my love(all of my love) and now desert me

Love of my life, can't you see?

(Please bring it)

Bring it back, bring it back (back)

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me

Who will remember

When this is blown over

And everything's all by the way

(Ooh) when I grow older

I will be there at your side to remind you

How I still love you (I still love you)

Ooh

Back, hurry back,

Please bring it back home to me

Because you don't know what it means to me

Love of my life

Love of my life

Ooh, Ooh."

Tori pauses the recording as Danny and the boys bow to a tearful cheer from everyone else.

"What song is next?" asks Axl.

"How about we go to the Seven Seas of Rhye?" asks Danny.

Everyone cracks up again at Danny's pun, but, soon get serious as Tori resumes filming as Danny and the boys begin performing Queen's song Seven Seas of Rhye:

"Fear me you lords and lady preachers

I descend upon your earth from the skies

I command your very souls you unbelievers

Bring before me what is mine

The seven seas of rhye

Can you hear me you peers and privvy counsellors

I stand before you naked to the eyes

I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust

I swear that you'll be mine

The seven seas of rhye

Sister I live and lie for you

Mister do and I'll die

You are mine I possess you

I belong to you forever

Storm the master marathon I'll fly through

By flash and thunder fire I'll survive

Then I'll defy the laws of nature and come out alive

Then I'll get you

Be gone with you, you shod and shady senators

Give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries

I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours

And with a smile

I'll take you to the seven seas of rhye."

Everyone cheers them on and Tori pauses filming as they bow.

"Who is next and what song is next?" asks Lyle.

"I'm going up." says Tori who then goes up to the mock stage as Danny and the boys go off to the side and George resumes filming as Tori performs The Bee Gees/Yvonne Elliman's song If I can't have you:

"Don't know why

I'm survivin' ev'ry lonely day

When there's got to be no chance for me

My life would end

And it doesn't matter how I cry

My tears, so far, are a waste of time

If I turn away

Am I strong enough to see it through

Go crazy is what I will do

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-ho, oh oh oh

Can't let go and it doesn't matter how I try

I gave it up

So easily

To you my love

To dreams that never will come true

Am I strong enough to see it through

Go crazy is what I will do

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-ho, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-ho oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-ho oh

If I can't have you."

Then as she bows and there are cheers and whistles, George pauses filming.

"Who is next?" asks Freddie.

"You, me, and George are." says Danny who then walks up to the mock stage with George and Freddie as Tori goes back to her seat and resumes recording as they begin performing the Bee Gees song Night Fever:

"Listen to the ground

There is movement all around

There is something goin' down

And I can feel it

On the waves of the air

There is dancin' out there

If it's somethin' we can share

We can steal it

And that sweet city woman

She moves through the light

Controlling my mind and my soul

When you reach out for me

Yeah, and the feelin' is right

Then I get night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

Here I am

Prayin' for this moment to last

Livin' on the music so fine

Borne on the wind

Makin' it mine

Night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

In the heat of our love

Don't need no help for us to make it

Gimme just enough to take us to the mornin'

I got fire in my mind

I get higher in my walkin'

And I'm glowin' in the dark

I give you warnin'

And that sweet city woman

She moves through the night

Controlling my mind and my soul

When you reach out for me

Yeah, and the feelin' is right

Then I get night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

Here I am

Prayin' for this moment to last

Livin' on the music so fine

Borne on the wind

Makin' it mine

Night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to do it."

Tori pauses the filming as they bow and there are "woohs!" shouted.

"What next?" asks George.

"I'm going to do Freddie Mercury's solo "Mr. Bad Guy"." says Danny.

George and Freddie step off to the side and back to their seats as Tori resumes filming and Danny begins performing Freddie Mercury's solo Mr. Bad Guy:

"Let's go chasing rainbows in the sky

It's my invitation

Let's all take a trip on my ecstasy

I'm Mr bad guy, yes I'm everybody's Mr bad guy

Can't you see I'm Mr Mercury

Oh, spread your wings and fly away with me

Your big daddy's got no place to stay

Bad communication

I feel like the President of the USA

Mr bad guy, yes I'm everybody's Mr bad guy

Can't you see I'm Mr Mercury

Oh, spread your wings and fly away with me

I'm Mr bad guy, they're all afraid of me

I can ruin people's lives

Mr bad guy, they're all afraid of me

It's the only way to be

That's my destiny

Mr bad guy, Mr bad guy, bad guy

It's the only way for me

It's my destiny, oh yeah

Mr bad guy, yes I'm everybody's Mr bad guy

Can't you see this is my destiny

Oh, spread your wings and fly away with me."

Tori pauses the filming as everyone whistles and cheers.

"What is next?" asks Axl.

"I want to break free and again no drag." says Danny.

"Thank God!" says Freddie.

"Relief." says Axl.

The boys join Danny on the mock stage and George helps Tori resume filming as Danny and the boys begin performing Queen's song I want to break free:

"I want to break free

I want to break free

I want to break free from your lies

You're so self satisfied I don't need you

I've got to break free

God knows, God knows I want to break free

I've fallen in love

I've fallen in love for the first time

And this time I know it's for real

I've fallen in love, yeah

God knows, God knows I've fallen in love

It's strange but it's true, yeah

I can't get over the way you love me like you do

But I have to be sure

When I walk out that door

Oh, how I want to be free, baby

Oh, how I want to be free

Oh, how I want to break free

But life still goes on

I can't get used to living without, living without

Living without you by my side

I don't want to live alone, hey

God knows, got to make it on my own

So baby can't you see

I've got to break free

I've got to break free

I want to break free, yeah

I want, I want, I want, I want to break free."

George and Tori pause filming as there is a loud cheer from everyone else.

"Who's next?" asks Jacob.

"Lyle and I are next." says Tori as she joins Lyle on the mock stage as Danny and the others step off to the side.

"What song?" asks Axl.

"We're going to do our duet." says Tori.

George resumes filming as Tori and Lyle begin performing their duet Tell Me That You Love Me:

"Ohh yeah yeah

The situation turns around enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Tell me that you love me anyway

Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day

I can hear what you say

Now I know why I know we can make it

If tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway."

George pauses filming as everyone claps in amazement.

"Who is next and what song is next?" asks Lyle.

"Lyle, stay up there as me and the boys are coming back up there." says Danny who gets back onto the mock stage with the boys.

"What song?" asks Axl.

"BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY." says Danny.

Tori resumes filming as Danny and the boys begin performing Queen's song Bohemian Rhapsody:

"Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide

No escape from reality

Open your eyes

Look up to the skies and see

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Because I'm easy come, easy go

A little high, little low

Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, oh oh

Didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come

Sends shivers down my spine

Body's aching all the time

Goodbye everybody I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Mama, oh oh (anyway the wind blows)

I don't want to die

Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouetto of a man

Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango

Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me

Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro, magnifico

I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me

He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Spare him his life from this monstrosity

Easy come easy go will you let me go

Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go

Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go

Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go

(Will not let you go) let me go (never, never let you go) let me go (never let me go)

Oh oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no

Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me

So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye

So you think you can love me and leave me to die

Oh baby can't do this to me baby

Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here

Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah

Nothing really matters

Anyone can see

Nothing really matters

Nothing really matters to me

Anyway the wind blows."

Then Axl bangs the gong and Tori pauses the filming as everyone else is teary eyed and cheering.

"I think that is enough to send Richie for today that is." says Danny who is beginning to sweat.

"OK, dad. I hope he enjoys it." says Tori who quickly presses the send button to send it to Richie.

"He'll love it because I want to break free is one of his favorite Queen songs besides Bohemian Rhapsody, but, then again he is a Queen buff too." says Danny.

"Hey, Danny, remember our high school teachers uhh Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs?" asks George.

"Oh, God! Do I ever? They hated us!" says Danny.

"I was thinking on maybe going by our old school and you know, visiting them." says George.

"Remember our drama teacher Sikowitz?" asks Danny.

"Yes I do, but, one I cannot forget is Mr. Henning. He was a hippie who always smelled of old wood." says George.

"Sikowitz was kind of a hippie too." says Danny who continues with, "He always drank coconut water. Bleh!"

"Coconut water is better than smelling of old wood!" says George who shudders at the thought.

"Could we resume recording for our sister, Kenzi? Just so she can also see what we have been doing?" asks Lyle.

"Sure thing." says Danny who continues with, "If you don't mind me being included."

"Mind? Of course not." says Lyle.

"Who will go first?" asks Jacob.

"I will." says Lyle who hands his phone to Jenny and then goes up to the mock stage.

Jenny begins filming as Lyle begins performing The Turtles' song So, Happy Together:

"Imagine me and you, I do

I think about you day and night, it's only right

To think about the girl you love and hold her tight

So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime

And you say you belong to me and ease my mind

Imagine how the world could be, so very fine

So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

So happy together

How is the weather

So happy together

We're happy together

So happy together

Happy together

So happy together

So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)."

Jenny pauses filming as Lyle bows.

"What song is next?" asks Jade.

"I just thought of something!" says Freddie.

"What?" asks Lyle.

"Kenzi, likes the song Seasons of Love, right?" asks Freddie.

"Yes. Why?" asks Jenny.

"I was thinking maybe we all could get up there and practice it." says Freddie.

"Perfect, but, who will be recording us?" asks Jenny.

"I will." says Liz.

"Thanks, Miss Gotti." says Lyle.

As Danny and everyone else gets on the mock stage, Liz begins filming as they begin performing Seasons of Love:

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets

In midnights, in cups of coffee

In inches, in miles

In laughter, in strife

In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure a year in the life

How about love?

How about love?

How about love?

Measure in love

Seasons of love

Seasons of love

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty-five thousand

Journeys to plan

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure the life

Of a woman or a man?

In truths that she learned

Or in times that he cried

In bridges he burned

Or the way that she died

It's time now to sing out

Tho' the story never ends

Let's celebrate

Remember a year in the life of friends

Remember the love

Remember the love

Remember the love

Measure in love

Measure, measure your life in love

Seasons of love

Seasons of love."

Liz pauses filming and cheers them on.

"What song is next?" asks Freddie.

"I'm next." says Phoebe who stays on the mock stage while everyone else steps off.

Jenny takes over filming as Phoebe begins singing Christina Perri's song A thousand years:

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything, take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more."

Jenny pauses filming as Phoebe bows.

"What song is next and who is next?" asks Axl.

"I'm next." says Danny as he gets on the mock stage.

Jenny resumes filming as Danny begins performing Freddie Mercury's solo Mr. Bad Guy:

"Let's go chasing rainbows in the sky

It's my invitation

Let's all take a trip on my ecstasy

I'm Mr bad guy, yes I'm everybody's Mr bad guy

Can't you see I'm Mr Mercury

Oh, spread your wings and fly away with me

Your big daddy's got no place to stay

Bad communication

I feel like the President of the USA

Mr bad guy, yes I'm everybody's Mr bad guy

Can't you see I'm Mr Mercury

Oh, spread your wings and fly away with me

I'm Mr bad guy, they're all afraid of me

I can ruin people's lives

Mr bad guy, they're all afraid of me

It's the only way to be

That's my destiny

Mr bad guy, Mr bad guy, bad guy

It's the only way for me

It's my destiny, oh yeah

Mr bad guy, yes I'm everybody's Mr bad guy

Can't you see this is my destiny

Oh, spread your wings and fly away with me."

Jenny pauses filming yet again as Danny bows.

"Dad, you should wear the cape, royal uniform, and crown Freddie Mercury wore." says Freddie.

"I should, but, then I'd be copying Freddie Mercury and like I said, there was and always will be one and that one is him, but, since I am paying tribute to him and getting creative then I suppose I could." says Danny.

"Grow long hair and style it like he did back in the 70's." says Tori.

"I had that hairstyle in the 70's when I was good looking. Can you imagine hair like that on me now? Bleh!" says Danny.

"Dan, I had the same hairstyle John Deacon wore in the 70's before he cut it off and got a perm. Then, I styled it like Roger Taylor's hair only mine is darker than Roger's." says George who continues with, "It wouldn't hurt to have it again."

"You can also grow out the Freddie Mercury mustache." says Freddie.

"A mustache on me? Nah!" says Danny.

"Just grow it out and your hair too. Maybe a beard. Like a well trimmed one. Not a scruffy one. Kinda like Neville Brand's character in Stalag 17." says Freddie.

"We'll discuss that later, but, right now we need to practice some more." says Danny.

"What song and who is next?" asks George.

"Lyle and I are next." says Tori as she and Lyle get up onto the mock stage.

Jenny resumes filming as Tori and Lyle perform their duet Tell Me That You Love Me:

"Ohh yeah yeah

The situation turns around enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Tell me that you love me anyway

Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day

I can hear what you say

Now I know why I know we can make it

If tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway."

Jenny pauses filming as Tori and Lyle bow and step off to the side.

"Who is next?" asks Lyle.

"I am." says Jenny who hands her phone to Lyle and gets up on the stage.

Lyle resumes filming as Jenny begins performing Amber Riley's song Colorblind:

"When the world is seeing yellow

I only see gray

When everybody sees the rainbow

I'm stuck in the rain

You take a little piece of me

Every time you leave

I don't think that I'll

Ever find that silver lining

Or a reason to smile

You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams

Now I'm colorblind, colorblind

When did my heart

Get so full of never mind, never mind

Did you know

That you stole the only thing I needed

Always black and white in my eyes

I'm colorblind

Ain't it funny that you managed

To just wash away

Even pictures that you're not in

Have started to fade

I try to play my favorite songs

But I can't sing along

The words don't feel the same

You've taken all the best things from me

And thrown them away

You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams

Now I'm colorblind, colorblind

When did my heart

Get so full of never mind, never mind

Did you know

That you stole the only thing I needed

Always black and white in my eyes

I'm colorblind

I'll wait

For roses to be red again

And I hate

That you took my blue from the ocean

Give me back green greens and goldens

My purples, my blues, you stole them

How long will I be broken?

You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams

Now I'm colorblind, colorblind

When did my heart

Get so full of never mind, never mind

Did you know

That you stole the only thing I needed

Only black and white in my eyes

I'm colorblind

It's only black and white in my eyes

I'm colorblind."

Lyle pauses filming as Jenny steps off the stage.

"Who is next?" asks Axl.

"We are." says Danny as he and the boys get up onto the mock stage.

Jenny resumes filming as Danny and the boys perform Queen's song Love of my Life:

"Love of my life, you've hurt me

You've broken my heart and now you leave me

Love of my life, can't you see?

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take it away from me, because you don't know

What it means to me

Love of my life, don't leave me

You've stolen my love(all of my love) and now desert me

Love of my life, can't you see?

(Please bring it)

Bring it back, bring it back (back)

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me

Who will remember

When this is blown over

And everything's all by the way

(Ooh) when I grow older

I will be there at your side to remind you

How I still love you (I still love you)

Ooh

Back, hurry back,

Please bring it back home to me

Because you don't know what it means to me

Love of my life

Love of my life

Ooh, Ooh."

Jenny pauses filming as Danny and the boys bow.

"Who is next?" asks Lyle.

"We are." says Jenny as she and the girls step onto the stage and Danny and the boys step off and she gives Lyle her phone.

Lyle resumes filming as Jenny and the girls begin performing ABBA's song Mamma Mia:

"I been cheated by you since you know when

So I made up my mind, it must come to an end

Look at me now, will I ever learn?

I don't know how but I suddenly lose control

There's a fire within my soul

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything

Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma mia, does it show again

My my, just how much I've missed you?

Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why, why did I ever let you go?

Mamma mia, now I really know

My my, I could never let you go

I've been angry and sad about things that you do

I can't count all the times that I've told you "we're through"

And when you go, when you slam the door

I think you know that you won't be away too long

You know that I'm not that strong

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything

Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma mia, does it show again

My my, just how much I've missed you?

Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why, why did I ever let you go?

Mamma mia, even if I say

"Bye bye, leave me now or never"

Mamma mia, it's a game we play

"Bye bye" doesn't mean forever

Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma mia, does it show again

My my, just how much I've missed you?

Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why, why did I ever let you go?

Mamma mia, now I really know

My my, I could never let you go."

Lyle pauses filming as Jenny and the girls bow.

"Who is next?" asks Lyle who hands the phone back to Jenny.

"We are." says Jacob as he joins Jade on the mock stage.

Jenny resumes filming as Jade and Jacob begin performing Sonny and Cher's song I got you, Babe:

"They say we're young and we don't know

We won't find out until we grow

Well I don't know if all that's true

'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

They say our love won't pay the rent

Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

I guess that's so, we don't have a plot

But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got flowers in the spring

I got you to wear my ring

And when I'm sad, you're a clown

And if I get scared, you're always around

Don't let them say your hair's too long

'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

Then put your little hand in mine

There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you to hold my hand

I got you to understand

I got you to walk with me

I got you to talk with me

I got you to kiss goodnight

I got you to hold me tight

I got you, I won't let go

I got you to love me so

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe."

Jenny pauses filming as Jade and Jacob bow and share a kiss.

"Who is next?" asks Axl.

"We are." says Danny as he, Freddie, Lyle, Axl, and George join Jacob on the mock stage after Jade steps off.

"What song are we doing?" asks Freddie.

"You'll see." says Danny.

Jenny resumes filming as Danny, George, and the boys begin performing Greased Lightnin':

Why this car is automatic

It's systematic

It's hydromatic

Why it's greased lightnin'!

(Grease lightnin'!)

We'll get some overhead lifters, and four-barrel quads, oh yeah

(Keep talkin', oh keep talkin')

Fuel injection cut off, and chrome plated rods, oh yeah

(I'll get the money, I'll kill to get the money)

With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door

You know that ain't no shit

We'll be gettin' lots of tit in grease lightnin'

Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightnin'

We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty-inch fins, oh yeah

A palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah

With new pistons, plugs, and shocks, I can get off my rocks

You know that I ain't braggin',

She's a real pussy wagon - grease lightnin'

Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightnin'

Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightnin'."

Jenny pauses filming as Danny and the boys bow.

"Who is next?" asks Freddie.

"We are." says Danny who continues with, "Have you ever heard of this thing called Love?"

Everyone cracks up at Danny's reference/pun, but, soon enough Jenny resumes filming as Danny and the boys begin performing Queen's song Crazy Little Thing Called Love:

"This thing called love, I just can't handle it

This thing called love, I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Crazy little thing called love

This thing (this thing)

Called love (called love)

It cries (like a baby)

In a cradle all night

It swings (woo woo)

It jives (woo woo)

It shakes all over like a jelly fish

I kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby

She knows how to rock 'n' roll

She drives me crazy

She gives me hot and cold fever

Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Take a back seat, hitch-hike

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready

Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)

Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love, I just can't handle it

This thing called love, I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Crazy little thing called love

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah."

Jenny pauses filming yet again.

"Who is next?" asks Lyle.

"Me and my dad will go next." says Tori who gets up onto the mock stage joining Danny as the boys step off.

Jenny resumes recording as Tori and Danny begin performing their father-daughter duet Make It In America:

"Got a one way ticket down a two-way street

Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet

I'm just trying to make it in America

Only thing to my name is in old t-shirt

Faded 1985 from the Stones concert

And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song

With the rag top down and my glasses on

And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I gotta feeling that I'm not the only one

And I, I wanna show some skin

Yeah, baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

And I wanna make it in America

Make it in America

I can see my stars sunset and vine

Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign

Yeah, I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearing a smile even if I'm broke

I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote

And I called it make it in America

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I gotta feeling that I'm not the only one

And I, I wanna show some skin

Yeah, baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

And I wanna make it in America

Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face

I can hear my heart as it starts to race

And sometimes this world's such a lonely place

If a just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun

'Cause baby I'm born to run

I gotta feeling that I'm not the only one

And I, I wanna show some skin

Yeah, baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

And I wanna make it in America

Make it in America."

Jenny pauses filming as Danny and Tori exchange hugs and bow.

"Who is next?" asks Lyle.

"We are." says Danny as Lyle and the boys join him on the mock stage.

Jenny resumes recording as Danny and the boys begin performing Queen's song Seven Seas of Rhye:

"Fear me you lords and lady preachers

I descend upon your earth from the skies

I command your very souls you unbelievers

Bring before me what is mine

The seven seas of rhye

Can you hear me you peers and privvy counsellors

I stand before you naked to the eyes

I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust

I swear that you'll be mine

The seven seas of rhye

Sister I live and lie for you

Mister do and I'll die

You are mine I possess you

I belong to you forever

Storm the master marathon I'll fly through

By flash and thunder fire I'll survive

Then I'll defy the laws of nature and come out alive

Then I'll get you

Be gone with you, you shod and shady senators

Give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries

I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours

And with a smile

I'll take you to the seven seas of rhye."

Jenny pauses the filming.

"Who is next?" asks Axl.

"We are." says Danny who continues with, "I believe God knows we want to break free."

Everyone cracks up yet again, but, Jenny resumes recording as Danny and the boys begin performing Queen's song I want to break free:

"I want to break free

I want to break free

I want to break free from your lies

You're so self satisfied I don't need you

I've got to break free

God knows, God knows I want to break free

I've fallen in love

I've fallen in love for the first time

And this time I know it's for real

I've fallen in love, yeah

God knows, God knows I've fallen in love

It's strange but it's true, yeah

I can't get over the way you love me like you do

But I have to be sure

When I walk out that door

Oh, how I want to be free, baby

Oh, how I want to be free

Oh, how I want to break free

But life still goes on

I can't get used to living without, living without

Living without you by my side

I don't want to live alone, hey

God knows, got to make it on my own

So baby can't you see

I've got to break free

I've got to break free

I want to break free, yeah

I want, I want, I want, I want to break free."

Jenny pauses filming as Danny and the boys bow.

"Who's next?" asks Freddie.

"I am." says Phoebe who gets on the stage as Danny and the boys get off.

Jenny resumes recording as Phoebe begins performing Blondie's song Heart Of Glass:

"Once I had a love and it was a gas

Soon turned out had a heart of glass

Seemed like the real thing only to find

Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Once I had a love and it was divine

Soon found out I was losing my mind

It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind

Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

In between 'what I find is pleasing' and 'I'm feeling fine'

Love is so confusing

There's no peace of mind if I fear I'm losing you

It's just no good, you teasing like you do

Once I had a love and it was a gas

Soon turned out had a heart of glass

Seemed like the real thing only to find

Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Lost inside adorable illusion

And I cannot hide

I'm the one you're using

Please don't push me aside

We coulda made it cruising, yeah

Yeah, riding high on love's true bluish light

Ooo ooo ooo whoa

Ooo ooo ooo whoa

Ooo ooo ooo whoa

Ooo ooo ooo whoa

Once I had a love and it was a gas

Soon turned out to be a pain in the ass

Seemed like the real thing only to find

Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Ooo ooo ooo whoa

Ooo ooo ooo whoa

Ooo ooo ooo whoa

Ooo ooo ooo whoa."

Jenny pauses filming.

"Who's next?" asks George.

"Me and the boys are." says Danny as he and the boys get up onto the mock stage while Phoebe steps off.

Jenny resumes filming as Danny and the boys begin performing Queen's song Radio Gaga:

"I'd sit alone and watch your light

My only friend through teenage nights

And everything I had to know

I heard it on my radio

You gave them all those old time stars

Through wars of worlds invaded by Mars

You made 'em laugh, you made 'em cry

You made us feel like we could fly (radio)

So don't become some background noise

A backdrop for the girls and boys

Who just don't know or just don't care

And just complain when you're not there

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio (radio)

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio blah blah

Radio, what's new?

Radio, someone still loves you

We watch the shows, we watch the stars

On videos for hours and hours

We hardly need to use our ears

How music changes through the years

Let's hope you never leave old friend

Like all good things on you we depend

So stick around 'cause we might miss you

When we grow tired of all this visual

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio (radio)

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio blah blah

Radio, what's new?

Someone still loves you

Radio ga ga

Radio ga ga

Radio ga ga

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio (radio)."

Jenny pauses filming, again.

"Who is next and what song?" asks Axl.

"Me, Freddie, and George are next." says Danny who continues with, "You boys can take a little break if ya want."

"Thank you, Mr. Gotti." says Lyle as he, Axl, and Jacob step down and George joins Freddie and Danny.

Jenny resumes filming as Danny, George, and Freddie perform the Bee Gees song Night Fever:

"Listen to the ground

There is movement all around

There is something goin' down

And I can feel it

On the waves of the air

There is dancin' out there

If it's somethin' we can share

We can steal it

And that sweet city woman

She moves through the light

Controlling my mind and my soul

When you reach out for me

Yeah, and the feelin' is right

Then I get night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

Here I am

Prayin' for this moment to last

Livin' on the music so fine

Borne on the wind

Makin' it mine

Night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

In the heat of our love

Don't need no help for us to make it

Gimme just enough to take us to the mornin'

I got fire in my mind

I get higher in my walkin'

And I'm glowin' in the dark

I give you warnin'

And that sweet city woman

She moves through the night

Controlling my mind and my soul

When you reach out for me

Yeah, and the feelin' is right

Then I get night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

Here I am

Prayin' for this moment to last

Livin' on the music so fine

Borne on the wind

Makin' it mine

Night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to do it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to show it

Gimme that night fever, night fever

We know how to do it."

Jenny pauses yet again.

"Who is next and what song?" asks George.

"Me and the boys are." says Danny.

Axl, Lyle, and Jacob join Freddie and Danny on the mock stage while George steps off.

Jenny resumes filming as Danny and the boys put their sunglasses on and begin performing Queen's song Body Language:

"Give me, body, give me, body body

Give me your body

Don't talk

Baby don't talk

Body language

Give me your body

Just give me your body

Give me your body

Don't talk

Body language

You got red lips

Snakes in your eyes

Long legs, great thighs

You've got the cutest ass I've ever seen

Knock me down for a six anytime

Look at me, I got of case of body language

Body language, body language, yeah

Sexy body, sexy, sexy body

I want your body

Baby you're hot

Body language body language body language

Body language body language body language

Body language body language body language."

Jenny pauses filming.

"Who is and what song is next?" asks Axl.

"We are next." says Danny.

Jenny resumes filming as Danny and the boys begin performing Queen's song Don't Stop Me Now:

"Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time

I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah

I'm floating around in ecstasy

So don't stop me now don't stop me

'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time

I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky

Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva

I'm gonna go, go, go

There's no stopping me

I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm traveling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)

Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)

I don't want to stop at all

Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars

On a collision course

I am a satellite, I'm out of control

I am a sex machine, ready to reload

Like an atom bomb about to

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode

I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm traveling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Don't stop me, don't stop me

Don't stop me, hey, hey, hey

Don't stop me, don't stop me

Ooh ooh ooh, I like it

Don't stop me, don't stop me

Have a good time, good time

Don't stop me, don't stop me, ah

Oh yeah

Alright

Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm traveling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time (wooh)

Just give me a call (alright)

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time, yeah yeah)

Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)

I don't want to stop at all

La da da da daah

Da da da haa

Ha da da ha ha haaa

Ha da daa ha da da aaa

Ooh ooh ooh."

Jenny pauses filming as Danny and the boys bow.

"I think that should do it for, Kenzi to enjoy as well." says Danny.

"I think so." says Lyle.

Jenny presses the send button in order to send it to Kenzi.

"I hope Richie likes the one we sent." says Freddie.

Suddenly, Tori's skype app on her phone is ringing.

"Who is it, Tori?" asks Danny.

"It's Richie!" says Tori who immediately answers the call and continues with, "Hey, Richie."

"Hi, Tori." says Richie.

"Did you see the video I sent?" asks Tori.

"I sure did." says Richie.

"Well?" says Freddie.

"I loved it! You guys are really good! Dad sounds just like Freddie Mercury and Barry Gibb!" says Richie.

"Ahhh shucks, Richie!" says Danny.

"I'm serious you guys are really good! Hey, I was wondering, uh, could I possibly join you guys when I come home?" asks Richie.

"You ACTUALLY want to sing with us?" asks Tori.

"Yes, I do." says Richie.

"I always thought you thought it was stupid." says Tori.

"Yeah, so why the change of heart, Richie?" asks Danny.

"Well, I guess I kind of was embarrassed to show off my skills." says Richie.

"Well, you are more than welcome to join us if you want." says Danny.

"Good, because I know what song I want to sing when I do meet my girlfriend in person when she and I both come home." says Richie.

"I cannot wait to see you." says Danny.

"Same here, dad." says Richie.

"Well, I just want to keep practicing because before Help Aid we have a few gigs at the Honda Center in Anaheim, Angels Stadium, House of Blues in Anaheim, for one of the dances at Granada Middle School in La Mirada, and at Hollywood Arts high school." says Freddie.

"We do?" asks both Danny and Tori.

"Yup. I made a few calls and they said yes. I talked to Sikowitz and he was cool with us having our gig at Hollywood Arts." says Freddie.

"Looks, like Freddie did a lot of the planning." says Richie.

"Yeah, it does." says Danny who gives Freddie a death glare.

"Relax, dad the gigs are weeks away. We can still practice plus mom knows." says Freddie.

"OK, OK, that's a relief." says Danny.

"Well, if I happen to come home during one of your gigs, I know where to go and I'll surprise you." says Richie.

"I'm glad you enjoyed our practice gigs." says Tori.

"I cannot to actually see it in person and I hate to cut this conversation short, but, I have to get back on duty. See you all, soon." says Richie.

"Bye son." says Danny.

The call then ends.

"You guys!" says Jenny.

"Yes, Jenny?" says Freddie.

"Kenzi, enjoyed it as well." says Lyle.

"That's good." says Tori.

"I cannot believe we have gigs and we aren't even that big of a band or even a band." says Danny.

"Well, dad our vocals are probably going to make us starts." says Freddie.

"But, Freddie, we're singing songs that were already made famous." says Danny.

"I know, but, hey we need to start somewhere." says Freddie.

"I guess, but, for right now I believe all of us could use a break because we sang our throats out." says Danny.

Everyone else walks out leaving both Danny and Freddie in the garage.

Suddenly a figure walks by the window real fast, startling both Danny and Freddie.

"Dad?" says Freddie.

"I know son. I saw it too." says Danny.

Freddie then finds a very dusty vhs and dusts it off.

"What have you found son?" asks Danny.

"An old vhs." says Freddie.

"I wonder what it could be." says Danny.

"Let's take it inside and play it on the vcr." says Freddie.

"Great idea." says Danny who along with Freddie goes inside to the living room and while Freddie puts the T.V. on AV mode, continues with, "I wonder if it is that movie Pootie Tang I never returned."

"You watched Pootie Tang?" asks Freddie.

"Not the rest of it. I watched the first five minutes and I was out meaning I did not care to see it and I knew I had to return it, but, I never really got to it." says Danny.

"I think mom returned it." says Freddie.

"Oh, well, then maybe it was the other movie I hadn't watched in forever." says Danny.

"What movie?" asks Freddie.

"The 1953 film Stalag 17. That is my all time favorite film besides Picnic, Riot in Cell block 11, The Bridge on the River Kwai, McLintock!, That Darn Cat!, and Mighty Joe Young the original." says Danny.

"I don't think so because you own those movies and this one doesn't have a title or anything on it." says Freddie.

"What are ya boys up to?" asks Chastity.

"Trying to figure out what this vhs is. I thought it was the unreturned Pootie Tang I rented." says Danny.

"Nah, I returned that hunk of junk of a movie back to the video store before it went under." says Chastity.

"Play it, Freddie and let's see if it is somehow connected to the circles in the yard and the aliens." says Danny.

Freddie presses the play button and it shows footage of a woman brushing her hair then shows a light house.

"Look, dad it's a-" says Freddie who is immediately cut off.

"Cigar that I can light?" says Danny.

"I was going to say lighthouse." says Freddie.

"We must find that lighthouse. That's our destiny." says Danny who continues with, "Among other things. Like this goes on our to do list."

"More like procrastination list." says Freddie.

The footage of the light house cuts back to the woman and there is a fly on her nose.

"Oh my God what is that?" says Chastity who then gets her hand into the screen and picks the fly off of the woman's nose, continuing with, "Good lord."

The fly flies out of her hand and lands back onto the woman's nose.

Chastity, intrigued by it and wanting to test something, grabs a fly swatter and swats the fly, hitting the woman on the nose in the process.

The footage unpauses as the woman rubs her nose and is infuriated.

"There we go." says Chastity who then yells in pain and shock when the woman hits her on the nose with a fly swatter through the screen.

"Chastity, you alright?" asks Danny.

"I had a feeling that may happen, but, I thought that was my imagination." says Chastity.

The woman spits on Chastity through the screen.

Chastity is in pure shock and now a bit agitated. The woman whistles as if nothing happened.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaims Chastity as she pulls the woman partially through the t.v. and begins mercilessly bitch slapping her.

"Mom, don't!" says Freddie.

"Get out of this t.v. and fight like a real woman!" says Chastity as she continues to pull the woman out of the t.v. screen.

"Chelsea, no! This may result in a lawsuit! Let her go!" says Danny who manages to pull Chastity away from the t.v. set.

"She spit on me!" says Chastity who then continues with, "Kill that bitch!".

"Chastity, give it up! You won!" says Danny.

"OK! OK!." says Chastity who is trying to catch a breath.

"Up high." says Danny who raises his hand for a high five.

Chastity gives him the high five.

"Down low." says Danny who lowers his hand for the high five.

Chastity gives it to him again.

"Oh, hell no! Kill her! Do you think you're a real woman?!" exclaims Chastity who then pulls a few hairs off of the woman's head by the root.

"Oh for the love of God!" says Danny.

"Ha! Ha! I got your hair now! What are you going to brush?!" says Chastity who is taunting the woman.

The woman rubs her head.

"You're not supposed to be the crazy one, babe!" says Danny who is pushed out of the way when Chastity punches the t.v. screen knocking the woman unconscious.

Danny, super annoyed, takes the vhs out and turns the t.v. off.

"Mom, I did not know you had a crazy streak in you." says Freddie.

"Eh, just my feisty side coming out." says Chastity.

"Well, it's staying in because I'm supposed to be the nutty, sociopathic, pyschopathic, psychotic, and extremely short tempered one here!" says Danny who then punches the wall so hard that there is a big hole in it where you can see the next room through it and continues with, "I think I rest my case."

Then a mirror cracks.

"Not supposed to break a mirror, Dan." says Chastity.

"I didn't. It cracked." says Danny whose eyes change color and his fangs sprout.

Both Chastity and Freddie get wide eyed for a brief minute then go off to the kitchen leaving Danny alone.

Suddenly, the full moon shines on Danny and his hand begins extending.

"Ohhhhh God!" yells Danny who begins ripping his clothes and his feet extend as well as his back.

His muscles and bones contort and make painful sounds.

Danny is suddenly on the floor seizing with foam coming out of his mouth.

Clouds move away from the moon.

Soon enough, Danny is in his four legged dog from hell form rather than his BiPed form he was first in.

He jumps out of the slider door, runs off to a distance, and howls at the moon.

"Dad, I-" says Freddie who immediately pauses when he sees foam, blood, torn clothes, and broken glass.

Knowing his dad is in his monster form, he runs back to the kitchen and informs Chastity.

 _Meanwhile, upstairs_

Tori is in her room looking at a picture of Richie and her together and gets a fluffy feeling knowing her big brother will be home soon. However, when a figure walks past her window real fast, she peers out of the window and gets a glimpse of a few Aliens. This creeps her out, but, when she sees the full moon, she believes Danny will scare them off hopefully.

 _Meanwhile out on his prowl_

Danny, in his werewolf form, encounters a few Aliens who at first mistake him for a dog, but, when he is at close eye sight they immediately get scared and run from him as he begins to give chase.

The Aliens believe they will successfully get away from him, but, he manages to kill a few of them by ripping them limb from limb.

"Please don't hurt us! We mean no harm!" exclaims one of the Aliens.

Danny, not in the right state of mind, attacks and kills the Alien.

As Danny runs off to a distance, the dead Aliens disintegrate into dust.

Danny gets on top of a large rock, looks up to the moon, and gives a loud howl.

 _Meanwhile back at home_

Chastity and the others decide to again, let Danny come home when the moon begins to set. Lyle and the others have all went home in order to rest up and prepare for tomorrow's practice.

What is in store for tomorrow? Will Richie and Kenzi come home and meet each other in person?

To Be Continued...


	8. Fat Bottomed Girls, Hulk-out

Scary Movie 6

Ch. 8:

 _ **Fat Bottomed Girls; Hulk-out?**_

As Danny is on his prowl and everyone else is asleep, their dog Duke is wide awake.

 _"Oh, Dan, you are so brave for rescuing me from those damned coyotes! I shall watch over your family here because after all someone else who is four legged besides you needs to."_ thought Duke as he felt that by doing so he was repaying Danny for rescuing him, but, the dog knows that he cannot thank Danny enough.

Soon enough, Danny howls after ripping another Alien to shreds. Duke howls while hearing Danny howl.

"Duke, stop howling pointlessly at the moon." yells George from upstairs.

"Fuck off, George!" whispers Duke who obviously hates him.

...

 _Hours later_

The moon begins to set and Danny comes home and passes out on the floor in the living room and reverts back to his human form. He never moves from the floor for the rest of the night.

Duke licks him on the face and lays on top of him to

keep him warm.

...

The next morning, George is walking down the stairs and gets shocked when he sees his brother on the floor all disheveled. He goes to help him up onto the couch, but, Duke lifts his head up.

"Duke, nice dog." says George.

"Do you mind not touching him? The man is asleep!" barks Duke.

"Look, Duke, he needs to be on the couch or in his bed room where he'd be more comfortable." says George.

"Oh OK. I guess." says Duke.

George picks Danny up and puts him in a recliner for a minute as he gets the sofa bed out and ready. Then, he places Danny on it and covers him with a light sheet.

Duke then climbs onto it and sleeps at the foot of the sofa bed.

 _Meanwhile upstairs_

Tori's skype app on her phone begins ringing. She sees it is Richie and answers it right away.

"Hi, Richie." whispers Tori.

"Hey, Tori. Well, guess what?" says Richie in an excited way.

"What?" asks Tori.

"I'm home." says Richie.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see you!" says Tori.

"I can't either and I want to make it a surprise for mom and dad." says Richie.

"Well, where are you?" asks Tori.

"Just a few blocks away. I'm at Papa Vito's eating Spumoni. I love that ice cream." says Richie.

"Is your girlfriend home?" asks Tori.

"Yes, she is. I cannot wait to meet her, but, first I wanna surprise mom and dad." says Richie.

"See you in a bit." says Tori.

"Laters." says Richie.

The call hangs up and Tori runs excitedly to Freddie's room to tell him the good news.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Kenzi is a few blocks away from Papa Vito's going to her house to surprise her family. She is unaware that Richie is in Papa Vito's.

"Freddie." whispers Tori.

"What?" says Freddie as he yawns and stretches.

"Guess what!" says Tori.

"What?" asks Freddie.

"Richie is a few blocks away from home." says Tori.

"No, way!" says Freddie.

Tori nods her head.

"This is awesome!" says Freddie.

"He is going to surprise mom and dad." says Tori.

"Let's tell aunt Liz, uncle George, and Axl so that way they can help us and Richie surprise mom and dad." says Tori.

"Yeah, let's." says Freddie who gets up out of his bed.

They go to Axl's room and tell him the good news. Then they along with Axl tell Liz and then go downstairs and tell George.

"Wow, that is so exciting! Well, I have to move your dad from the sofa bed up to his and your mom's room." says George.

"OK. We'll keep Richie down here when he comes in." says Liz.

George then picks Danny up, carries him up to his and Chastity's room, puts him next to Chastity, and covers him up with the blanket. Then he goes back downstairs.

Duke knows about Richie and is excited to meet him. He's even wagging his tail.

"OK, he's upstairs with your mother and it looks like the dog is excited to meet Richie." says George.

"This is going to be so exciting." says Tori.

Suddenly, there is the sound of a key turning in the lock. The door slowly opens.

Tori and everyone else have smiles on their faces.

Richie comes in.

Duke stands on his hind legs and licks Richie's face.

"Hey, where did you come from?" asks Richie.

"Your dad saved me from Coyotes." says Duke.

"Wow, that's awesome. What's your name?" asks Richie.

"Duke." replies Duke.

"OK, Duke, where's my family?" asks Richie.

"They're in the kitchen. Follow me." says Duke.

Richie follows the dog into the kitchen.

"Richie, oh my goodness!" says Liz as she goes up to hug her nephew and continues with, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Aunty Liz, I'm so excited to see you, too!" replies Richie as he hugs his aunt.

"Richie, you big lug!" says George who goes up to his eldest nephew.

"Uncle George, it's nice seeing you too." says Richie who goes over to hug his uncle.

"Fratello(Brother!)! Grande Fratello(Big Brother!)!" says Freddie in his Italian lingo he learned from Danny.

"Freddie!" exclaims Richie as he runs to his little brother and picks him up in a brotherly hug.

"I'm so happy to see you brother! I didn't expect you home this soon!" says Freddie whose voice is beginning to break as he begins crying tears of joy.

"I remember when you were small and didn't have the deep voice you do now! Look at you, you've grown up so fast!" says Richie who is also crying tears of joy.

"Richie!" says both an excited Tori and Axl.

"Tori and Axl I'm happy to see you both too!" says Richie who puts Freddie down and runs into a hug with both Tori and Axl.

"Mom and Dad are going to be so excited!" says Tori.

"Tori, let's go get them." says Freddie.

"OK." says Tori who runs upstairs with Freddie to get both Danny and Chastity.

"Richie, close your eyes and we'll guide you to the living room." says Liz.

"OK." says Richie who then closes his eyes.

George, Axl, and Liz guide him to the living room.

 _Meanwhile upstairs_

Tori and Freddie are in Danny and Chastity's room.

"Mom." whispers Freddie who is tapping Chastity's arm in order to wake her.

"Dad." whispers Tori who is doing the same thing in order to wake Danny up.

Danny and Chastity wake up, yawn and stretch.

"What is it?" whispers Chastity.

"Yeah what is it?" whispers Danny.

"We have a surprise for you downstairs." says Tori.

"So, close your eyes and we'll guide you down the stairs." says Freddie.

Danny and Chastity do so and Freddie and Tori guide them down the stairs.

"I wonder what the surprise is." says Chastity.

"You'll see." says Freddie.

They finally get down the stairs and begin going into the living room.

"I'm so excited." whispers Richie.

"We are too." whispers Liz.

Finally Tori and Freddie get Danny and Chastity into the living room and in front of Richie. Tori and Freddie release their grip on Dan and Chastity as does George, Liz, and Axl on Richie.

"OK, 1! 2! 3! Open your eyes!" says Liz.

Richie, Danny, and Chastity slowly opens their eyes. Once their eyes are open, Chastity gets super excited while Danny falls onto his ass and immediately begins crying tears of joy.

"Mom! Dad!" Richie says in an excited manner while tears of joy stream down his face.

"Richie, my boy! I'm so happy to see you!" says Chastity as she squeezes Richie into a hug and pelts him with kisses.

"Dad, let me help you up." says Richie who goes over to Danny and helps him up.

"Figlio(Son!)! Figlio(Son!)!" exclaims Danny in his Italian lingo while tears stream down his face.

"Papa sono cosi felice che tu non sia piu arrabbiato con me(Dad, I'm so glad you're not mad at me anymore)." replies Richie in his Italian lingo he also learned from Danny.

"Oh figlio, non sono mai stato arrabbiato con te(Oh son I was never mad at you at all)." replies Danny in his Italian tongue.

Danny then squeezes Richie in a hug and pelts him with a lot of kisses as well. This embrace lasts a while as Richie and Danny have patched things up.

 _Meanwhile at the Romanov household_

Kenzi has entered the house and reunited with Jenny and Lyle.

"Where's mom and dad?" asks Kenzi.

"In the kitchen at the table. We told them to have their backs turned as there is a surprise for them." whispers Jenny.

"OK, I'll sneak up on them." whispers Kenzi who then begins walking into the kicthen.

Once in the kitchen, she puts her left hand over Victoria's eyes and her right hand over Joe's eyes.

"Who's there?" asks Victoria.

"Yes, what is this?" asks Joe.

"Turn around." says Jenny.

Victoria turns around and gets overjoyed when she sees her eldest daughter.

"Kenzi, olete kodus(Kenzi, you're home!)!" exclaims Victoria in her Estonian lingo as she hugs Kenzi.

"Jauiasi gerai, kad buiau namuose, mama(It feels good to be home, mom!)!" replies Kenzi in her Lithuanian lingo that oddly enough Victoria understands.

Joe turns around and gets overjoyed when he sees his eldest daughter.

"Kenzi, moya milaya dorogaya malen'kaya devochka! YA tak rad tebya videt' i chto ty v bezopasnosti(Kenzi, my sweet darling little girl! I'm so glad you to see you and that you are safe!)!" exclaims Joe in his Russian lingo that oddly enough both Kenzi and Victoria understand.

He and Kenzi hug and that embrace also lasts a while as they also patched things up.

"Dad, I have a boyfriend." says Kenzi.

"I know you do sweetie. What is his name?" asks Joe.

"I can't tell you its a surprise." says Kenzi.

 _Meanwhile back at the Gotti household_

"It feels good to be back home." says Richie.

"We're happy to have you back home." replies Danny.

"So, where's this girlfriend of yours?" asks Chastity.

"I don't know, but, hopefully I'll see her soon." says Richie.

"Hey, would you like to come with us into the garage?" asks Danny who continues with, "We have been practicing and I think you said you wanted to practice with us and see what we do."

"Sure if you don't mind." says Richie.

"Mind? It'd be awesome!" replies Danny.

"Let me get a change of clothes on and my glasses on then I'll join you in the garage, dad." says Richie who then goes up to his that has remained the same since he left.

"OK." replies Danny as he, George, Tori, Axl, and Freddie go into the garage and wait for Richie.

However, Lyle, Jacob, Jade, Jenny, Phoebe, and now Kenzi have already entered the garage. Jenny and Lyle cover Kenzi's eyes.

"Who's she?" asks Tori.

"She's Kenzi." says Lyle.

"She's waiting to meet a special someone." says Lyle.

"Let's get Richie." says Freddie.

Tori then follows Freddie out of the garage in order to bring Richie to see Kenzi, still unaware that Kenzi and Richie are a couple.

"Richie, close your eyes and follow us." says Freddie.

"OK, but, may I ask why?" asks Richie.

"Your girlfriend may be here." says Tori.

Richie gets excited and decides to shut his eyes as Freddie and Tori guide him to the garage.

They finally reach the garage.

"OK, ready? 1! 2! 3! Open your eyes!" says Tori.

Kenzi and Richie slowly open their eyes.

"Hi." says Kenzi.

"Hello. I'm Richie." says Richie.

"I'm Kenzi." says Kenzi who then continues with, "Are you the one I was talking to online?"

"Yes! Are you?" asks Richie.

Kenzi nods her head.

"My goodness you are so beautiful!" says Richie as he goes up to hug his girlfriend.

"Oh, babe you are handsome!" says Kenzi.

"You two are the love birds huh?" asks Danny.

"Yes, dad, we are." says Richie.

"Mr. Gotti, I love your son." says Kenzi who continues, "He is the love of my life and is it alright if I join in on your performance and sing along?"

"Of course, Kenz. No need to ask." says Danny who continues, "I'm happy for you and Richie."

"I'd never thought I'd see the day I'd meet my girlfriend in person and see any of you, but, I have and I'm very grateful and happy." says Richie who then shares an embrace with Kenzi and kisses her passionately.

"Who wants to go first just to start us off?" asks Axl.

"I think I will." says Kenzi who continues with, "It is a song that I want to dedicate to mine and Richie's relationship."

Then, Kenzi gets up onto the mock stage and as Richie and everyone else sits down in the chairs as a mock audience, she begins performing the song The Words Get Stuck In My Throat:

"If my lips could only say the pretty words that I feel in my heart

If my voice could make the sounds that tell you how I love you and we'd never be apart

but with just one look into your face

my mind starts to drift right into space

and the words get stuck in my throat

the words get stuck in my throat

If I had a hidden microphone inside of my heart, I would turn the power on

it would amplify my love for you and swear to always love you and you'd never be gone

but with just one look into your eyes I become excited and it's no surprise

that the words get stuck in my throat

and every time I try to call

I can't speak at all because

the words get stuck in my throat

the words get stuck in my throat

the words get stuck in my throat."

Then everyone loudly cheers as she goes over and pulls Richie into a kiss.

"Who is next?" asks George.

"I think I will go next." says Richie who goes up to the mock stage, turns to Kenzi, and continues with, "This is for you, Kenzi, baby."

As Kenzi and everyone else sits back, Richie begins performing Glee's version of the song Hello:

"I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times

I sometimes see you pass outside my door

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted

And my arms are open wide

Cause you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much

I love you

Oooh yeaah

I long to see the sunlight in your hair

And tell you time and time again how much I care

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely

Or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying, I love you

Is it me you're looking for?

'Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely

Or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by sayin

I love you."

Everyone tearfully claps as he goes over to Kenzi and embraces her.

"Who is next?" asks Axl.

"Lyle and I are next." says Tori as she and Lyle go up to the mock stage and begin performing their duet Tell Me That You Love Me:

"Ohh yeah yeah

The situation turns around enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Tell me that you love me anyway

Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day

I can hear what you say

Now I know why I know we can make it

If tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway."

As she and Lyle bow, there's a lot of "woohs!" going around.

"That was very beautiful, Tori and Lyle." says Richie.

"Thanks, Richie." says Tori.

"I'm glad you think that." says Lyle.

"Who is next?" asks Freddie.

"Jacob and I are next." says Jade as she and Jacob go up to the stage and begin performing Sonny and Cher's song I got you, Babe:

"They say we're young and we don't know

We won't find out until we grow

Well I don't know if all that's true

'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Babe

I got you, babe

I got you, babe

They say our love won't pay the rent

Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

I guess that's so, we don't have a plot

But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Babe

I got you, babe

I got you, babe

I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring

And when I'm sad, you're a clown

And if I get scared, you're always around

So don't let them say your hair's too long

'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

Then put your little hand in mine

There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Babe

I got you, babe

I got you, babe

I got you to hold my hand

I got you to understand

I got you to walk with me

I got you to talk with me

I got you to kiss goodnight

I got you to hold me tight

I got you, I won't let go

I got you to love me so

I got you, babe

I got you, babe

I got you, babe

I got you, babe

I got you, babe."

"That was very beautiful." says Axl.

"Thanks dude." says Jacob.

"Who is next?" asks Freddie.

"I am." says Axl who gets up onto the mock stage and continues with, "Phoebe, this is for you my love."

Then, he begins performing the Knack's song My Sharona:

"Ooh, my little pretty one, my pretty one

When you gonna give me some time, Sharona

Ooh, you make my motor run, my motor run

Got it coming off o' the line, Sharona

Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind

I always get it up, for the touch of the younger kind

My, my, my, aye-aye, whoa!

M-m-m-my Sharona

Come a little closer, huh, a-will ya, huh?

Close enough to look in my eyes, Sharona

Keeping it a mystery, it gets to me

Running down the length of my thigh, Sharona

Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind

I always get it up, for the touch of the younger kind

My, my, my, aye-aye, whoa!

M-m-m-my Sharona

M-m-m-my Sharona

When you gonna give to me, a gift to me

Is it just a matter of time, Sharona?

Is it d-d-destiny, d-destiny

Or is it just a game in my mind, Sharona?

Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind

I always get it up, for the touch of the younger kind

My, my, my, aye-aye, whoa!

M-m-m-m-m-m-m-my, my, my, aye-aye, whoa!

M-m-m-my Sharona

M-m-m-my Sharona

M-m-m-my Sharona

M-m-m-my Sharona

Ooooooo-ohhh, my Sharona

Ooooooo-ohhh, my Sharona

Ooooooo-ohhh, my Sharona."

"Who is next and what song?" asks Lyle.

"I am." says Freddie who gets up onto the mock stage as Axl steps down, turns to Jenny, and continues with, "This is for you my ladybug."

"Awwww!" says Tori, Richie, and Kenzi as Freddie begins performing The Kinks' song All Day and All of the Night:

"I'm not content to be with you in the daytime

Girl I want to be with you all of the time

The only time I feel alright is by your side

Girl I want to be with you all of the time

All day and all of the night

All day and all of the night

All day and all of the night

I believe that you and me last forever

Oh yeah, all day and nighttime yours, leave me never

The only time I feel alright is by your side

Girl I want to be with you all of the time

All day and all of the night

All day and all of the night

Oh, come on

I believe that you and me last forever

Oh yeah, all day and nighttime yours, leave me never

The only time I feel alright is by your side

Girl I want to be with you all of the time

All day and all of the night

All day and all of the night-time

All day and all of the night."

"Who is next?" asks George.

"We are." says Danny who is followed by Jacob, Lyle, and Axl up to the mock stage joining Freddie and continues with, "This is for you, Chastity."

Without further ado, they begin performing Queen's song Love of my life:

"Love of my life, you've hurt me

You've broken my heart and now you leave me

Love of my life, can't you see?

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take it away from me, because you don't know

What it means to me

Love of my life, don't leave me

You've taken my love(all of my love) and now desert me

Love of my life, can't you see?

(Please bring it)

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me

Who will remember

When this is blown over

Everything's all by the way

Ooh

When I grow older

I will be there at your side to remind you

How I still love you

I still love you

Ooh

Back, hurry back

Please bring it back home to me

Because you don't know what it means to me

Love of my life

Love of my life

Ooh, Ooh."

There is a tearful applause from everyone.

"Dad, that was so beautiful." says Richie whose eyes have glazed over.

"Thanks son." replies Danny.

"Who is next?" asks George.

"I am." says Lyle who continues with, "I want to dedicate this to my love, Tori."

"He's so sweet to her!" says Liz who then hits George in the side and continues with, "Why can't you be more like him?!"

George rolls his eyes as Lyle begins performing The Turtles' song So Happy Together:

"Imagine me and you, I do

I think about you day and night, it's only right

To think about the girl you love and hold her tight

So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime

And you say you belong to me and ease my mind

Imagine how the world could be, so very fine

So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

So happy together

How is the weather

So happy together

We're happy together

So happy together

Happy together

So happy together

So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)."

"Who is next?" asks Axl.

"I am." says Phoebe who gets up onto the stage and begins performing Christina Perri's song A Thousand Years:

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more

Ohh

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more."

"That was so beautiful, Phoebe." says a tearful Liz.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gotti." says Phoebe.

"Who is next?" asks Jacob.

"Me, George, and Freddie are." says Danny who along with George and Freddie get up onto the mock stage and begin performing The Bee Gees song More Than A Woman:

"Girl, I've known you very well

I've seen you growing every day

I never really looked before

But now you take my breath away

Suddenly you're in my life

A part of everything I do

You got me workin' day and night

Just tryin' to keep a hold on you

Here in your arms I found my paradise

My only chance for happiness

And if I lose you now, I think I would die

Say you'll always be my baby we can make it shine

We can take forever just a minute at a time

More than a woman

More than a woman to me

More than a woman

More than a woman to me

There are stories old and true

Of people so in love like you and me

And I can see myself

Let history repeat itself

Reflecting how I feel for you

And thinking about those people then

I know that in a thousand years

I'd fall in love with you again

This is the only way that we should fly

This is the only way to go

And if I lose your love, I know I would die

Oh say you'll always be my baby

We can make it shine

We can take forever just a minute at a time

More than a woman (you are)

More than a woman to me

More than a woman (uh my baby)

More than a woman to me

More than a woman

More than a woman to me (oh so much more)

More than a woman (oh baby)

More than a woman to me

More than a woman

More than a woman to me

More than a woman

More than a woman to me

More than a woman."

As they bow, there is not a dry eye in the room.

"You three were so beautiful." says a tearful Jade.

"Thanks, Jade." says Danny.

"Who is next?" asks Axl.

"I am." says Jenny who goes up to the mock stage, turns to Freddie, and continues with, "Tori has decided to let me sing this song considering she already has a love song with Lyle. So, Freddie this for you, baby."

"Why can't you be like, Jenny?" asks George who just turned to Liz.

Liz rolls her eyes as Jenny begins singing the Bee Gees/Yvonne Elliman's song If I can't have you:

"Don't know why

I'm survivin' ev'ry lonely day

When there's got to be no chance for me

My life would end

And it doesn't matter how I cry

My tears, so far, are a waste of time

If I turn away

Am I strong enough to see it through

Go crazy is what I will do

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-ho, oh oh oh

Can't let go and it doesn't matter how I try

I gave it up

So easily

To you my love

To dreams that never will come true

Am I strong enough to see it through

Go crazy is what I will do

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-ho, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-ho oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh

If I can't have you

I don't want nobody baby

If I can't have you, uh-ho oh

If I can't have you."

"Who is next?" asks Axl.

"I am." says George.

"You are? You haven't sung any-" says Danny who is immediately cut off.

"I know, but, I have decided to dedicate this one to my wife." says George who continues with, "Liz, I do love you and this is for you."

Then without another word, he begins performing Neil Diamond's song Sweet Caroline:

"Where it began, I can't begin to knowing

But then I know it's growing strong

Was in the spring

Then spring became the summer

Who'd have believed you'd come along

Hands, touching hands

Reaching out, touching me, touching you

Sweet Caroline

(Bah Bah Bah)

Good times never seemed so good

(So good, So good, So good)

I'd be inclined

(Bah, Bah, Bah)

To believe they never would

But now I

Look at the night and it don't seem so lonely

We filled it up with only two

And when I hurt

Hurting runs off my shoulders

How can I hurt when I'm holding you

One, touching one

Reaching out, touching me, touching you

Sweet Caroline

(Bah, Bah, Bah)

Good times never seemed so good

(So good, So good, So good)

I'd be inclined

(Bah, Bah, bah)

To believe they never would

Oh no, no

Sweet Caroline

(Bah, bah, bah)

Good times never seemed so good

(So good, so good, so good)

Sweet Caroline

(Bah, bah, bah)

I believe there never could

Sweet Caroline."

Then George goes up to Liz and kisses her passionately.

"Wow, George. That was good." says Danny.

"Well, who is next?" asks Tori.

"We are." says Danny who along with Freddie, Lyle, Axl, and Jacob goes up to the mock stage.

They then begin performing Queen's song Somebody To Love:

"Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)

Lord, what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life

I work 'til I ache in my bones

At the end (at the end of the day)

I take home my hard earned pay all on my own

I get down (down) on my knees (knees)

And I start to pray

'Til the tears run down from my eyes

Lord, somebody (somebody), ooh somebody

(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?

Everyday (everyday) I try and I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Ah, got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe in

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh, Lord

Ooh somebody, ooh somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(Can anybody find me someone to love)

Got no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)

I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)

I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love love love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Somebody somebody somebody somebody

Somebody find me

Somebody find me somebody to love

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(Find me somebody to love)

Ooh

(Find me somebody to love)

Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love

Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me

Ooh, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love)

Ooh (find me somebody to love)

Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)

Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!

Somebody find me, find me love."

"What song is next?" asks Axl.

"Have you ever heard of this thing called love?" asks Danny.

Everybody cracks up at his pun, but, then they all get serious when he and the boys begin performing Queen's song Crazy Little Thing Called Love:

"This thing called love, I just can't handle it

This thing called love, I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Crazy little thing called love

This thing (this thing)

Called love (called love)

It cries (like a baby)

In a cradle all night

It swings (woo woo)

It jives (woo woo)

It shakes all over like a jelly fish

I kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby

She knows how to rock 'n' roll

She drives me crazy

She gives me hot and cold fever

Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Take a back seat, hitch-hike

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready

Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)

Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love, I just can't handle it

This thing called love, I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Crazy little thing called love

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah."

"What song?" asks Jacob.

"I want to break free." says Danny.

"No drag?" asks Freddie.

"No drag." replies Danny.

Then they begin performing Queen's song I want to break free without drag of course:

"I want to break free

I want to break free

I want to break free from your lies

You're so self satisfied I don't need you

I've got to break free

God knows, God knows I want to break free

I've fallen in love

I've fallen in love for the first time

And this time I know it's for real

I've fallen in love, yeah

God knows, God knows I've fallen in love

It's strange but it's true, yeah

I can't get over the way you love me like you do

But I have to be sure

When I walk out that door

Oh, how I want to be free, baby

Oh, how I want to be free

Oh, how I want to break free

But life still goes on

I can't get used to living without, living without

Living without you by my side

I don't want to live alone, hey

God knows, got to make it on my own

So baby can't you see

I've got to break free

I've got to break free

I want to break free, yeah

I want, I want, I want, I want to break free."

"What song is next?" asks Lyle.

"Have you ever wanted to go to the Seven Seas of Rhye?" says Danny.

"Good one, dad." says Richie.

"Thanks son." says Danny.

Then without a doubt, they begin performing Queen's song Seven Seas of Rhye:

"Fear me you lords and lady preachers

I descend upon your earth from the skies

I command your very souls you unbelievers

Bring before me what is mine

The seven seas of rhye

Can you hear me you peers and privvy counsellors

I stand before you naked to the eyes

I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust

I swear that you'll be mine

The seven seas of rhye

Sister I live and lie for you

Mister do and I'll die

You are mine I possess you

I belong to you forever

Storm the master marathon I'll fly through

By flash and thunder fire I'll survive

Then I'll defy the laws of nature and come out alive

Then I'll get you

Be gone with you, you shod and shady senators

Give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries

I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours

And with a smile

I'll take you to the seven seas of rhye."

"That's another one of my favorite Queen songs." says Richie.

"What song is next?" asks Axl.

"Well, I thought since Kenzi is here and it is a favorite song of hers how about we all perform Seasons of Love?" asks Lyle.

"Good idea. I love that one too." says Danny.

"Let's do it." says Tori who along with Jade, George, Jacob, Axl, Phoebe, Freddie, and Jenny get up onto the stage.

Then, they begin performing the song from Rent, Seasons of Love:

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets

In midnights, in cups of coffee

In inches, in miles

In laughter, in strife

In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure a year in the life

How about love?

How about love?

How about love?

Measure in love

Seasons of love

Seasons of love

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty-five thousand

Journeys to plan

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure the life

Of a woman or a man?

In truths that she learned

Or in times that he cried

In bridges he burned

Or the way that she died

It's time now to sing out

Tho' the story never ends

Let's celebrate

Remember a year in the life of friends

Remember the love

Remember the love

Remember the love

Measure in love

Measure, measure your life in love

Seasons of love

Seasons of love."

As they bow, Kenzi cheers them on as does Richie.

"I loved it." says Kenzi.

"I'm glad you did, sis." says Lyle.

"What song is next?" asks Jacob.

"Radio Goo Goo. Radio Ga Ga!" says Danny.

Everyone cracks up at Danny's pun/reference, but, as soon as they are seated, he and the boys begin performing Queen's song Radio Gaga:

"I'd sit alone and watch your light

My only friend through teenage nights

And everything I had to know

I heard it on my radio

You gave them all those old time stars

Through wars of worlds invaded by Mars

You made 'em laugh, you made 'em cry

You made us feel like we could fly (radio)

So don't become some background noise

A backdrop for the girls and boys

Who just don't know or just don't care

And just complain when you're not there

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio (radio)

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio blah blah

Radio, what's new?

Radio, someone still loves you

We watch the shows, we watch the stars

On videos for hours and hours

We hardly need to use our ears

How music changes through the years

Let's hope you never leave old friend

Like all good things on you we depend

So stick around 'cause we might miss you

When we grow tired of all this visual

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio (radio)

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio blah blah

Radio, what's new?

Someone still loves you

Radio ga ga

Radio ga ga

Radio ga ga

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio (radio)."

"What song is next?" asks Lyle.

"Have you ever went by that red fire light?" says Danny.

"Oh my God! I knew you'd pick that song." says George.

"What? I like it." says Danny who along with the boys begins performing Queen's song Fat Bottomed Girls:

"Are you gonna take me home tonight?

Ah, down beside that red firelight

Are you gonna let it all hang out?

Fat bottomed girls

You make the rockin' world go 'round

Hey I was just a skinny lad

Never knew no good from bad

But I knew life before I left my nursery, huh

Left alone with big fat Fanny

She was such a naughty nanny

Heap big woman, you made a bad boy out of me

Hey hey!

I've been singing with my band

Across the wire, across the land

I seen every blue eyed floozy on the way, hey

But their beauty and their style

Went kind of smooth after a while

Take me to them dirty ladies every time

C'mon!

Oh, won't you take me home tonight?

Oh, down beside your red firelight

Oh, and you give it all you got

Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go 'round

Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go 'round

Hey, listen here!

Now I got mortgages on homes

I got stiffness in my bones

Ain't no beauty queens in this locality, I tell you

Oh, but I still get my pleasure

Still got my greatest treasure

Heap big woman, you done made a big man of me

Now, get this!

Oh, (I know) you gonna take me home tonight? (Please)

Oh, down beside that red firelight

Are you gonna let it all hang out?

Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go 'round, yeah

Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go 'round

Get on your bikes and ride

Ooh yeah, oh yeah, them fat bottomed girls

Fat bottomed girls

Yeah yeah yeah

Alright, ride 'em, c'mon

Fat bottomed girls, yes yes."

"I love that song besides all of the Queen songs I like." says Tori.

"What song is next?" asks Richie.

"Let's go back to the song that started the career for Queen." says Danny.

"Doin' Alright?" asks Axl.

"That was by Smile, jackass." says Freddie.

Danny laughs at how the way Freddie said jackass.

"Dang, Fred." says Richie who is also cracking up at the way he said it.

"Seriously, what song is next?" asks Lyle.

"Well, it'll take you all your time and money, honey, you will survive." says Danny.

"Another good pun." says Freddie.

Then without another word, Danny and the boys begin performing Queen's very first song that launched and started their career, Keep Yourself Alive:

"Take off

I was told a million times

Of all the troubles in my way

Mind you grow a little wiser

Little better every day

But if I crossed a million rivers

And I rode a million miles

Then I'd still be where I started

Bread and butter for a smile

Well I sold a million mirrors

In a shopping alley way

But I never saw my face

In any window any day

Now they say your folks are telling you

Be a super star

But I tell you just be satisfied

Stay right where you are

Keep yourself alive, yeah

Keep yourself alive

Ooh, it'll take you all your time and money

Honey you'll survive

Ow

Well I've loved a million women

In a belladonic haze

And I ate a million dinners

Brought to me on silver trays

Give me everything I need

To feed my body and my soul

And I'll grow a little bigger

Maybe that can be my goal

I was told a million times

Of all the people in my way

How I had to keep on trying

And get better every day

But if I crossed a million rivers

And I rode a million miles

Then I'd still be where I started

Same as when I started

Keep yourself alive, come on

Keep yourself alive

Ooh, it'll take you all your time and money honey

You'll survive, shake

Ow

Keep yourself alive, wow

Keep yourself alive

Oh, it'll take you all your time and money

To keep me satisfied

Do you think you're better every day?

No, I just think I'm two steps nearer to my grave

Keep yourself alive, c'mon

Keep yourself alive

Mm, you take your time and take more money

Keep yourself alive

Keep yourself alive

C'mon keep yourself alive

All you people keep yourself alive

Keep yourself alive

C'mon c'mon keep yourself alive

It'll take you all your time and money

To keep me satisfied

Keep yourself alive

Keep yourself alive

All you people keep yourself alive

Take you all your time and money honey

You will survive

Keep you satisfied

Keep you satisfied."

"What song is next?" asks Freddie.

"Greased Lightnin'." replies Danny.

George then gets up onto the stage in order to join them.

"May I join in?" asks Richie.

"Sure, if you do not mind." replies Danny.

Richie jumps up onto the stage in order to join in as well.

They then begin performing the song Greased Lightnin':

"Why this car is automatic

It's systematic

It's hydromatic

Why it's greased lightnin'!

(Grease lightnin'!)

We'll get some overhead lifters, and four-barrel quads, oh yeah

(Keep talkin', oh keep talkin')

Fuel injection cut off, and chrome plated rods, oh yeah

(I'll get the money, I'll kill to get the money)

With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door

You know that ain't no shit

We'll be gettin' lots of tit in grease lightnin'

Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightnin'

We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty-inch fins, oh yeah

A palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah

With new pistons, plugs, and shocks, I can get off my rocks

You know that I ain't braggin',

She's a real pussy wagon - grease lightnin'

Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightnin'

Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightnin'."

"That song was a lot of fun!" says Richie.

"What song is next?" asks George.

"Well, I'm ready to reload like an atom bomb." says Danny.

"Don't Stop Me Now?" asks Freddie.

"Don't Stop Me Now." says Danny.

Then as George and Richie go back to their seats, Danny and the boys begin performing Queen's song Don't Stop Me Now:

"Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time

I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah

And floating around in ecstasy

So don't stop me now don't stop me

'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time

I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky

Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva

I'm gonna go, go, go

There's no stopping me

I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm traveling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)

Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)

I don't want to stop at all

Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars

On a collision course

I am a satellite, I'm out of control

I am a sex machine, ready to reload

Like an atom bomb about to

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode

I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm traveling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Don't stop me, don't stop me

Don't stop me, hey, hey, hey

Don't stop me, don't stop me

Ooh ooh ooh, I like it

Don't stop me, don't stop me

Have a good time, good time

Don't stop me, don't stop me, ah

Oh yeah

Alright

Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm traveling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time (wooh)

Just give me a call (alright)

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time, yeah yeah)

Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)

I don't want to stop at all

La da da da daah

Da da da haa

Ha da da ha ha haaa

Ha da daa ha da da aaa

Ooh ooh ooh."

"What song is next?" asks Jacob.

"Hey Hey Hey! Hammer To Fall!" says Danny.

Then, he and the boys begin performing Queen's song Hammer To Fall:

"Here we stand or here we fall

History won't care at all

Make the bed, light the light

Lady Mercy won't be home tonight

You don't waste no time at all

Don't hear the bell but you answer the call

It comes to you as to us all

We're just waiting for the hammer to fall

Oh, every night and every day

A little piece of you is falling away

But lift your face the Western Way

Build your muscles as your body decays

Tow the line and play their game

Let the anaesthetic cover it all

'Til one day they call your name

You know it's time for the hammer to fall

Rich or poor or famous for

Your truth it's all the same

(Oh, no! Oh, no!)

Lock your door but rain is pouring

Through your window pane

(Oh, no!)

Baby, now your struggle's all in vain

For he who grew up tall and proud

In the shadow of the Mushroom Cloud

Convinced our voices can't be heard

We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder

What the hell are we fighting for?

Just surrender and it won't hurt at all

You just got time to say your prayers

While you're waiting for the hammer to—hammer to fall

Hey! Yes.

It's going to fall! Yeah!

Hammer!

You know

Yeah!

Hammer to fall!

Woohooo

Ah

Hey

eh

Wooowoo

Ha ha

Eh Hammer

Hammer!

Yeah!

Waiting for the hammer to fall, baby!

While you're waiting for the hammer to fall

Give it to me one more time!"

"What song is next?" asks Lyle.

"We Will Rock You." says Danny.

He and the boys begin performing Queen's song We Will Rock You while everyone else stomps and claps:

"Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise

Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday

You got mud on your face, you big disgrace

Kicking your can all over the place, singin'

We will, we will rock you

We will, we will rock you

Buddy, you're a young man, hard man

Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday

You got blood on your face, you big disgrace

Waving your banner all over the place

We will, we will rock you, sing it!

We will, we will rock you, yeah

Buddy, you're an old man, poor man

Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday

You got mud on your face, big disgrace

Somebody better put you back into your place, do it!

We will, we will rock you, sing it

We will, we will rock you, everybody

We will, we will rock you

We will, we will rock you

Alright."

"What song is next?" asks Lyle.

"I've decided to instead dedicate this one to my relationship with Kenzi." says Richie.

"Well, what is it?" asks Freddie.

"Well, you, me, dad, and uncle George could sing this and give Lyle, Axl, and Jacob some time to breathe." says Richie.

"What is it?" asks George who walks up onto the stage as Lyle, Jacob, and Axl go off to the side.

"How Deep Is Your Love." says Richie who then turns to Kenzi and continues with, "This one is for you."

Then, they begin performing the Bee Gees song How Deep Is Your Love:

"I know your eyes in the morning sun

I feel you touch me in the pouring rain

And the moment that you wander far from me

I want to feel you in my arms again

And you come to me on a summer breeze

Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave

And it's me you need to show

How deep is your love, how deep is your love

How deep is your love?

I really mean to learn

'Cause we're living in a world of fools

Breaking us down when they all should let us be

We belong to you and me

I believe in you

You know the door to my very soul

You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour

You're my savior when I fall

And you may not think I care for you

When you know down inside that I really do

And it's me you need to show

How deep is your love, how deep is your love

How deep is your love?

I really mean to learn

'Cause we're living in a world of fools

Breaking us down when they all should let us be

We belong to you and me

And you come to me on a summer breeze

Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave

And it's me you need to show

How deep is your love, how deep is your love

How deep is your love?

I really mean to learn

'Cause we're living in a world of fools

Breaking us down when they all should let us be

We belong to you and me

How deep is your love, how deep is your love

I really mean to learn

'Cause we're living in a world of fools

Breaking us down when they all should let us be

We belong to you and me

How deep is your love, how deep is your love

I really mean to learn

'Cause we're living in a world of fools

Breaking us down when they all should let us be

We belong to you and me."

Then as Danny, George, and Freddie bow, Richie goes over to Kenzi and pulls her into a kiss which lasts five minutes. There are "Awwws!" thrown around.

"Anymore songs?" asks Lyle.

"Nah, let's take a break for now." says Danny.

Everyone else, except Richie, leaves the garage.

"Hey, dad." says Richie.

"Yes, son?" asks Danny.

"You're a great singer." replies Richie.

"Thank you, son. You are too." says Danny.

Suddenly, before Danny or Richie could say anything, a red balloon appears in front of them.

"Where did that come from?" asks Richie.

"I d-" says Danny who pauses, suddenly realizes that it is not a good sign, and continues, "He's around here."

"Who is?" asks Richie who is confused by his dad's sudden fearful yet paranoid demeanor.

"It's the dancing clown! The murderous clown! It's...It's...It's...It's...Pennywise!" Danny whispers while doing the thousand mile stare.

"D-Dad, you're actually starting to creep me out." says Richie who is creeped out.

"Why do you say that?" asks Danny.

"Because, the only other time you did the thousand mile stare was when you talked about your war stories and how you were face to face with a Viet-cong soldier in a jungle one night and how you killed him before he killed you." replies Richie.

"Yes, I do remember that night in that very jungle. I tell you it took more guts than brains to be in a stand off with that Viet-Cong soldier, alone. That dirty son of heaven! Just standing there, asking for it! So, I thought I'd obligue and play that cat and mouse game with him. Surely, he thought I was the mouse and he was the cat. To me, right then and there it felt that way as well. I mean you must remember those NVA and Viet-cong soldiers were brutal bastards! They'd poke bamboo under your fingernails as torture among other things! Anyways, I was circling out behind him and then-" says Danny who is suddenly having a post-traumatic war flashback and gets cut off.

"Dad, you're getting side tracked again and stop doing that because you're both scaring me and sounding like Fenton." replies Richie.

"Sorry, son and don't bag on Mr. Fenton! That man served his country! God bless him!" says Danny.

"He killed a Japanese Officer in World War 2, didn't he?" asks Richie.

"Yes, he killed that mother before he could cut off his noggin, but, poor Mr. Fenton was always scared of that samurai sword he obtained. I mean that thing had like a hold on him and surprisingly he was like a doppelganger of my uncle Duke who I named our dog for besides Neville Brand's character in Stalag 17 or John Wayne whose nickname was Duke." says Danny.

"Is your uncle Duke still alive?" asks Richie.

"No, son. He passed away in 1992 at the age of 71." replies Danny.

"Oh my God! The year after Freddie Mercury." says Richie.

"Yupp. Your grandfather on your mother's side was in the same barracks as my uncle Duke was." says Danny.

"Is he still alive?" asks Richie.

"No, he passed in 1981 at the age of 63 after a fall. The cause of death for him was Exsanguination. Similar to actor William Holden and for my uncle Duke it was Emphysema. Similar to actor Neville Brand." says Danny who grabs a picture of his father in law and his uncle and hands the one of his father in law to Richie and continues with, "See, this was your granddad."

"Wow, he's very good looking." replies Richie who continues with, "I salute him and great uncle Duke."

"Well, my uncle Stan served with them as well. He was my uncle on my mom's side. He passed in 1975 at the age of 61. His cause of death was a stroke. Your great aunt Jenny died in 1981 a week after your grandfather died. She was 43." says Danny who is lamenting.

"What did she die from?" asks Richie.

"She died a similar way to actresses Natalie Wood and Carole Landis only Jenny's death was like Carole Landis' death, suicide. Poor Jen, she couldn't take being without Stan. After his death, she became increasingly depressed and a recluse. Your great aunt Victoria or Vikki as she liked to be called, passed in 2008 of stage 4 lung cancer. She was 70. She married your uncle Duke when she was very young. She was 13 and he was 30 when he proposed. Kinda like Elvis and Priscilla only Duke was older than Elvis and Vikki was younger than Priscilla. She was 16 and he was 33 when they married. True love was between them. His father did not want him to marry her because of her age and surprisingly her parents were cool with it considering she looked mature for 16 and he was a gentleman. I wish they met you, Tori, and Freddie. They all would have loved you three." says Danny.

"What about grandma? Mom's mother, is she still alive?" asks Richie.

"Yes, your grandma Madge is still alive. She usually comes around the holidays." says Danny.

"I remember her coming the Christmas before 9/11 hit and she wrote to me for a little while, but, then stopped and that's why I thought she may have passed on." replies Richie.

"She has a hard time keeping up with things and plus it is hard for her still, knowing that her anniversary to marrying your grandfather, your grandfather's birthday, and his death all come around and remind her of her loneliness. So, anyways, aside from that, how long have you and Kenzi been in a relationship?" says Danny.

"A very long while. I met her back in June of 2011, so, it will be...ummm what year is it?" asks Richie.

"It's 2018 and-wait a minute! I kept thinking we were in 2014! No wonder I keep getting told to put the correct date on things! Where is my mind? Anyways, you both have been together 8 years and when June of 2019 comes it will be 9 years. What date did you meet on? Like June what of 2011?" says Danny.

"June 6, 2011." replies Richie.

"That's D-Day! Wow!" says Danny.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't realize that until you said that. Dad, what day were you born?" asks Richie.

"December 7. Anniversary of Pearl Harbor and I was the youngest person to go into Vietnam, well, one of the youngest or atleast I consider myself young. I went to Vietnam in 1964. Signed up three times to go into the military. Once in 1954 because I looked mature for 12 years old and I was the tallest boy in my class, but, your grandmother put a stop to that. So, I signed up again in 1955 and your grandfather called me a dumbass and stopped me. So, in 1958, I signed up, graduated high school, and got sent overseas in 1966." replies Danny who continues with, "But, I ended up a POW in 1967 and stayed in the POW camp until 1975 when the war ended. I am a war hero."

"Wow, dad! No wonder you let me go into the military after 9/11." says Richie.

"Yes, because, the eldest son of the Gotti family has always been the one to go to war. Sometimes the middle son too, but, usually the eldest son. My grandfather, My uncle Duke, My dad because he was the middle son, Me because I'm my dad's eldest son, and you because you're my eldest son." says Danny.

"What war did grandpa Red serve in?" asks Richie.

"Korean war and the cold war. Your great grandfather served in World War 1. Duke served in World War 2. I served in Vietnam and the Gulf War despite being told that the injuries I received in Nam were going to make me unable to serve in Desert Storm, but, I proved them wrong. Plus, I wanted to go back even though I was disgruntled by the disrespect I got when I came home from Vietnam. In Desert Storm, we bombed the hell out of Iraq and in Vietnam, I killed two platoons of both NVA and Viet-cong before I was captured, tortured, beat, and taken prisoner. Your great uncle Duke got the same treatment by the Nazis who captured him after he saved his platoon 10 times and tried to make another attempt which would have made it 11 and plus he took about 20 German soldiers prisoner and was even a prison guard before being replaced. He got captured in Friedrichshaven. Oh, if he were here, he could tell you stories." says Danny.

"What ranks did you all make?" asks Richie.

"Your great grandfather made it to Lieutenant. Your grandpa Red and grandpa John both made it to Sergeant. Duke made it to Brigadier General. I made it to Colonel. What rank did you make it to?" asks Danny.

"I made it to Major. So, I'm Major Richie Gotti." says Richie.

"I'm Colonel Danny Gotti. Your grandpa Red is Sergeant Red Gotti. Your grandfather John on your mother's side was Sergeant John Joseph "J.J." Sefton since your mother's maiden name was Sefton. Your great uncle Duke was Brigadier General or simply General Jody Duke Gotti since his first name was Jody even though he always went by Duke. Your great grandfather was Lieutenant Chris Gotti. So, we Gottis have served our country well, despite people mistaking us for the mobsters of the same name." says Danny.

"Wow, dad that is a lot I never knew of our family and how come you never told Freddie or Tori any of this?" asks Richie.

"They would not understand as much as you do. Anyways, did you notice that the red balloon disappeared?" asks Danny.

"Yes and that's strange." says Richie.

"And also the others can be morons at times." says Danny.

Richie chuckles at his father saying that and the way he said it.

"You found that funny, son?" asks Danny.

"Yes." replies Richie.

"Moron." says Danny in a sarcastic tone.

Richie gives him a weird look, but, chuckles, again, soon after.

"Hey, dad, I umm...was thinking ummm...about doing the song Sucker by the Jonas brothers and dedicating it to mine and Kenzi's relationship." Richie tells him.

"Go get up on the stage and practice in front of me." Danny replies.

Richie goes and gets up on the stage as his father sits down.

He then begins performing the Jonas Brothers song Sucker:

"We go together

Better than birds of a feather, you and me

We change the weather, yeah

I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me

I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars

I follow you through the dark, can't get enough

You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain

And, baby, you know it's obvious

I'm a sucker for you

You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly

I'm a sucker for you, yeah

Any road you take, you know that you'll find me

I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things

No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)

And you're making the typical me break my typical rules

It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah

Don't complicate it (yeah)

'Cause I know you and you know everything about me

I can't remember (yeah)

All of the nights I don't remember

When you're 'round me (oh, yeah yeah)

I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars

I follow you through the dark, can't get enough

You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain

And, baby, you know it's obvious

I'm a sucker for you

You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly

I'm a sucker for you, yeah

Any road you take, you know that you'll find me

I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things

No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)

And you're making the typical me break my typical rules

It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah

I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars

I follow you through the dark, can't get enough

You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain

And, baby, you know it's obvious

I'm a sucker for you

You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly

I'm a sucker for you, yeah

Any road you take, you know that you'll find me

I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things

No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)

And you're making the typical me break my typical rules

It's true, I'm a sucker for you

I'm a sucker for you."

"That was very good son!" Danny applauds his son's performance.

"Thanks dad. You know dad, you're a good singer, yourself." Richie tells him.

Suddenly they see a skinny figure walk by the window

"What was that?" Richie asks, eyes wide.

"I think it was an alien." Danny replies.

Suddenly there's a knock at the front door which causes both Danny and Richie to jump

"Hi, boys." a voice calls out.

Danny and Richie both get startled

"I didn't mean to frighten you two." a dark haired woman came in.

"You guys remember Elaina, right?" Chastity asks.

"Oh, yeah, hey Elaina. Where's David?" Danny asks.

"At home. Richie is that you?" Elaina asks.

"Yes, it's me, Mrs. Banner." Richie smiles.

"He came home from the military." Chastity tells her.

"He's a good boy just like his daddy." Elaina replies.

"Anyways, why did you come over?" Danny asks.

"We heard singing and just wanted to say that you have beautiful voices." Elaina tells him.

"Thank you, Elaina. Hey, you and David should come to our performance!" Danny replies.

"Performance? You guys are going to perform?" Elaina asks.

"Yupp. Once that day comes in which it is coming sooner than we thought." Danny replies.

"Ok, well let us know when and we'll be there." Elaina says before leaving.

Chastity walks out with her, leaving Danny and Richie alone

"When's the performance coming?" Richie asks.

"A week or two before Christmas." Danny replies.

"Ok cool. Hey, dad, I'm gonna go out for a bit to take a break." Richie says.

"Ok son. I'm just gonna put everything away in here and then I'll be out." Danny replies.

Richie nods and then walks out, leaving Danny by himself.

Unbeknownst to Danny, a hand came in through a vent and planted a knock out smoke bomb into the room. Danny shuts the door and begins putting stuff away.

Suddenly as he finishes putting the microphones away, the bomb goes off and before the blink of an eye, he is knocked unconscious.

...

 _Moments later_

Danny wakes up in a dark and cold bathroom and gets a very confused look on his face.

"Where the hell am I?!" Danny asks in a hoarse whisper.

There is no answer, only drops of water from faucets.

"Oh my God! Am I dead?! Where am I?! Where's my wife?! Where's everybody?!" Danny is scared and begins to freak out.

There is still no answer.

"What the hell is this? Am I trapped?!" Danny goes to stand up, but, is stopped when he sees his foot trapped by a chain.

There's still no answer.

"Am I dead?!" Danny asks aloud.

"No, you're not dead. You've been taken against your will." a voice says.

"Who was that?! Answer me! Show yourself!" Danny demands.

Then a light comes on.

"Dr. Phil? You're all torn up, but, yet, those scars look healed. What's going on?" Danny says.

"I don't know. One moment I was doing a show about bratty teenagers and how they should respect their parents, next moment I woke up here with two people, then I was attacked, and after that, everything just lapsed." Dr. Phil replies.

"Who's there?" another voice asks.

"Show yourself." Danny says.

Another light flickers on.

"Freddie Mercury?" Dr. Phil asks.

"I thought you were dead." Danny seems confused.

"No, darling, I am here." Freddie Mercury replies.

"But, I thought you had died in 1991. I mean I never went to Live Aid or any Queen performance." Danny says.

"Well, believe it or not, he's here in the flesh or at least I hope he is." Dr. Phil chimes in.

"Freddie, I cannot believe I am seeing you. Is this the real life?" Danny asks.

"No, dahling, this is only a dream. You know, fantasy. So, please do me a favor and wake up. Wake up." Freddie Mercury says.

 _Outside of the dream_

"Wake up, Danny. Wake up." Chastity shakes Danny.

"What's the matter? What's happened?" Danny wakes up in a daze.

"That's what I was going to ask you." Chastity replies.

"Well, I don't know. I was in here putting stuff away when suddenly a fog came in and everything went black. Then, I was in a bathroom with Dr. Phil and Freddie Mercury and now, I'm awake." Danny replies.

"Are you ok?" Chastity asks.

"Yeah, I hope so. Hey, Chas, you know, I haven't seen David since our days in the war and since his affliction." Danny tells her.

"You mean that they have been our neighbors for a long time and not once have you and Dave spoken?" Chastity asks.

"Yes, pretty much so. I think I may pay him a visit, later." Danny looks off to the side.

"What was his affliction? Lycanthrophy?" Chastity asks.

"No, it was a weird one. Like, he would turn green and growl." Danny gets a look on his face.

 _Meanwhile at the Banner household_

Elaina comes back from the Gottis' house, all smiles.

"David, you here?" Elaina calls out.

"Yeah." David says as he walks into the living room.

"Guess who I saw today, David? Go ahead and guess!" Elaina tells him.

"Who?" David asks.

"You remember Danny Gotti from your military days?" Elaina asks.

"Of course, I remember him! I haven't talked to him in over about 3 decades." David gets a smile on his face.

"He's been our neighbor for that long and you two haven't spoken for that long?" Elaina is confused.

"I'll have to go by his-Wait, he's our neighbor?!" David gets a confused look on his face.

"Yes." Elaina nods her head.

"I'm gonna go visit him later on." David replies.

 _Back at the Gotti household_

Danny is sitting on a stool and shining a pair of his shoes. He then glances up at himself in the mirror.

"I wonder if I could grow my hair long like how I had it back in the 70's and style it like Freddie Mercury's hair." Danny whispers to himself.

Soon enough, he feels sweat trickling down his face

"Oh no, not again!" Danny believing it to be his transformation coming on, gets up, looks out the window, sees the sun setting, and sighs.

Suddenly, two figures walk by the window

"What the hell?!" Danny is stunned.

 _Back at the Banner household_

David is working out in his garage when suddenly he sees two skinny figures walk by the window.

"Huh?" David is a bit shocked to see the figures.

The figures quickly disappear and an old tv set suddenly comes on.

"What the hell?!" David gets up, goes over to the tv, and turns it off.

The tv comes back on.

"Dumb tv!" David, a bit peeved, unplugs it and walks away from it.

The tv still comes back on and this time it starts leaking water.

"Is this a joke?!" David is beginning to get a bit scared.

Then, a ghoul-ish looking girl begins to crawl out of the tv set.

"What the hell?!" David begins to back away from the ghoul-ish girl who stretches her arms out and comes towards him.

 _Meanwhile...at the Gotti household_

As the figures begin to disappear, the same hooded figure he saw earlier, taps on the window of the garage. Danny turns his attention to it and it runs its finger across its throat, then points at Danny.

"What the hell is that about?!" Danny is utterly confused.

Then, before he knows it, the full moon has risen and his transformation begins to come on.

 _At the Banner house_

Due to pure terror, David's eyes turn a white-ish green-ish color and his shirt begins to rip off as his skin turns green.

The ghoul-ish girl stares at him and tilts her head to the side.

 _Back at the Gotti house_

Danny has successfully turned into a werewolf and runs off into the night, even making more aliens go belly up.

Richie comes into the garage in order to either ask Danny something or tell him something, but, sees that he is gone.

He then runs upstairs to ask Chastity where he went.

 _Meanwhile... at the Banner house_

While the ghoul-ish girl stood around, David continues transforming and even starts growling.

The girl tilts her head to the side and water comes out of her ear.

 _Back at the Gotti house;Upstairs_

"Mom! Mom!" Richie calls out.

"What is it, Richie?" Chastity asks.

"Where's dad?" Richie asks, confusion showing on his face.

"Richie, your dad is out on a prowl tonight." Chastity replies.

"What?" Richie gets a weirded-out look on his face.

"Your dad is...a werewolf." Chastity puts her hand on his shoulder.

"That's a good one, mom!" Richie thinks she is joking.

"Richard, I'm serious." Chastity says in a very serious tone of voice.

"Mom, I'm gonna go out and look for him and if he attacks me in "wolf form" then I'll believe it." Richie tells her, before walking out of the room.

Chastity looks on with worry and concern filling her eyes.

To Be Continued...


	9. Pompeii, Get Down, Make Love

Scary Movie 6

Ch. 9:

 **Pompeii; Get Down, Make Love**

 _While Danny is out on his nightly prowl, David continues his transformation and Richie goes out to look for Danny in order to see if he really is a werewolf. He is out in the woods after following wolf tracks._

"Dad, where are you?" Richie calls out.

There is no answer and he keeps walking deeper into the woods.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the Banner Household_

 _David has successfully transformed into the Hulk, causing the girl to back away even more._

The Hulk rips off his shirt and lets out a loud, "Rrrrraaaahhh!". The girl just stares at him, waiting for him to make the first move. The Hulk stares back at the girl, waiting for her to make her move. The girl tilts her head to the side and water comes out of her ear, staining the carpet. This causes the Hulk to get angry and punch her in the face. The girl gets back up and charges at the Hulk, only for the Hulk to pick her up and toss her back into the tv screen. The girl attempts to come back out of the tv screen, but, the Hulk knocks her out and rips the plug out of the wall, before running out of the house to find somewhere to hide.

* * *

 _While in the south part of the woods_

Richie is trying to find Danny as he doesn't know or even believe he is a werewolf.

"Dad, you're starting to scare me! Please show yourself." Richie is scared stiff.

There is no answer, so, Richie goes more and more deeper. Suddenly, Danny, in his werewolf form, comes out from behind a tree and snarls. Richie turns his flashlight on and flashes it around in order to see if he spots anything. Before he knows it or turns around, Danny pounces on him and begins to attack him.

"Oh God help me! Somebody help!" Richie yells as he is trying to get the werewolf off of him.

Danny manages to scratch him, drip saliva on the scratch marks, and finally start strangling him. Richie, gasping for air, keeps trying to pry the werewolf off of him until he loses consciousness. However, before any possible finish off of the attack could happen, Danny begins to transform back to his human-self and he lets go of Richie's throat.

* * *

 _On the north side of the woods_

The Hulk is running through the woods in order to hide away until he goes back to his human-self. However, unbeknownst to him, Danny is in the same area and sees that he is still in his werewolf form, but, unaware that it is Danny and not wanting someone to spot him, David still tries to find a place to hide.

Once he finds the place, he starts reverting back to his normal self and passes out.

* * *

 _Back on the South side of the woods_

Danny is back to his human form and has a look of horror on his face when he sees Richie unconscious. However, Richie soon wakes up and rubs his neck.

"Son!" Danny's look of horror turns to that of guilt, while looking at Richie's wounds.

"D-Dad...is the monster gone?" Richie asks in a raspy way.

"Richie, I could have killed you! Why did you follow me, boy?" Danny looks down.

"I followed you, because, I wanted to see if there was really a werewolf or if it was a myth." Richie sits up.

"Son, there is a werewolf. I'm the monster." Danny looks into his eyes.

"Dad, come on, you're not the-" Richie pauses as he lets it all sink in, "Oh my God! Dad, you're-you're the monster?"

"Yes, Richie, as awful as it sounds and as much as you may not want to believe it, well, it's true." Danny has a look of shame in his eyes.

"Oh, Dad, how did it happen?" Richie has a look of concern and sympathy in his eyes.

"Well, I was attacked a few months back by a wolf, only it wasn't a real wolf. It was a man, a werewolf. He was scared off and now, I turn into a wolf at night when the moon is full." Danny answers.

"Damn, dad! I'm sorry that happened." Richie feels bad for his father.

"Well, what can you do? The only other option is killing with a silver bullet, but, I don't want to take my own life or anybody to do it for me. I have learned to live with my curse. It's all I can do, son." Danny tells him.

"After mom told me, I just had to follow you in order to see for myself, if it was true or not. I now know that it was true." Richie puts a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder and rubs it.

"Son, you really shouldn't have followed me, because, I could've killed you. I mean what if I wasn't about to turn back to my normal self? I would've torn you to shreds." Danny stands up and helps Richie up.

"But, dad, I'm fine. I mean I have a few scratches here and there, but, I am ok." Richie replies.

"Scratches? Let me see." Danny gets concerned.

"Yeah, like they're all over my arms and my upper torso." Richie shows him the scratches.

"I'm sorry I did that, son." Danny says.

"It's cool, they're just scratches." Richie shrugs it off.

"Do they hurt?" Danny asks.

"Nope." Richie replies.

"Well, let's just go home and we'll figure it out in the morning." Danny is getting exhausted.

Richie and Danny both stand up and head home.

* * *

 _Moments later_

Danny and Richie are finally home and go inside the house. Once inside, they both retire to bed in order to get whatever hours they have left to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Richie gets up and goes to his mirror in order to look at the scratch marks he got last night. After he takes his shirt off, he is surprised to see that the scratch marks are gone and that there is a star on his chest instead.

"Richie, how are-" Danny comes in and stops in his tracks when he sees that the scratch marks are surprisingly gone.

"Dad, they're gone. The scratch marks are gone. My immune system must really be amazing." Richie says in excitement.

"No, Richie, scratch marks don't heal overnight. No, this means you may have what I have." Danny gets a concerned look on his face.

"Oh dad, just because you're one, doesn't mean I am one." Richie brushes the suggestion off.

"Richie, do you doubt that star on your chest?! That is the same star that is on my chest. Look!" Danny opens his shirt and shows Richie the star on his chest.

"Dad, it's just a beauty mark. No need to worry." Richie shakes his head.

"Richie, that is one of the same-" Danny gets cut off.

"Danny! Richie! There's breakfast." Chastity calls out from the kitchen.

"We'll discuss this later." Danny says as he exits the room and goes downstairs.

Richie shrugs and follows him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile out in the woods_

David regains consciousness and looks around, wondering where he is and how he got there. He cannot remember what happened last night.

"Where am I?" David asks himself as he gets up off the ground.

He looks around until he finds an exit and begins heading toward it, in order to find his way home.

David finally gets home and tries to open the door, but, finds that it is locked and begins knocking.

 _Inside the bedroom_

Elaina is sound asleep, when she suddenly hears the knocking.

"David, answer the door." Elaina says, her eyes still shut.

No answer.

"David, I-" Elaina turns over to find that David isn't there.

Figuring that he must be downstairs, she gets up, puts her white satin robe on and goes downstairs. Once she gets downstairs, she sees that he isn't even in the house and decides to answer the door.

"Hey." David greets her.

"David, why didn't you use your key?" Elaina scratches her head.

"Didn't have it on me." David replies.

"Why are you shirtless?" Elaina notices he isn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey, you tell me. All I know is that I woke up in the woods." David walks in and shuts the door.

"In the woods?" Elaina is confused.

"Yeah, what happened last night?" David is a bit dazed.

"I don't know. You must have walked in your sleep last night or something." Elaina suggests.

"Maybe, I suppose." David shrugs.

"Well, anyways, to change the subject, did you know that Danny and his family are doing a performance?" Elaina asks.

"No, I didn't know that. I mean I knew there was singing, but, I didn't know he and his family were doing it." David is intrigued.

"He even invited us to come to his performance gig." Elaina pours him a cup of coffee.

"Wow! I'll have to go over there in a bit and pay a visit." David grabs a black t-shirt from the closet and puts it on.

"Also, did you know that Olivia and the girls have been singing?" Elaina hands him his cup of coffee.

"Nope, I'll have to listen to them." David says, before taking a sip.

* * *

 _Back at the Gotti household _

Danny, George, and the others are in the garage, setting up for another practice performance. However, Danny is still stressing about Richie's scratches and it makes matters worse when Richie comes into the garage and he notices that his appearance has altered.

"Dad, you OK?" Richie asks.

"Yeah, son, I'm good, just nerves, that's all." Danny clearly lies through his teeth while trying hard not to let Richie know that he saw that Richie's eyes went from their pretty baby blue to wolf-like golden.

"So, what songs are we going to start with?" Freddie asks.

"I'd like to go first with the Kinks' song You Really Got Me." Richie chimes in.

"OK." Axl nods his head.

"Well, I need you, Freddie, Lyle, and Jacob up here." Richie motions for them.

"Can't we do Warren Zevon's song Werewolves of London?" Lyle asks.

Danny's eyes get wide and sweat trickles down his face.

"Maybe, later on." Richie sees the look on Danny's face.

Freddie, Axl, Lyle, and Jacob get up on the stage and are about to begin, when suddenly there is a knock at the front door.

"Whoever, it is, Chastity, let 'em in." Danny calls out.

"Danny, come here! You'll never believe who it is at the door." Chastity yells back.

"Be right back, boys." Danny gets up from the chair and leaves the garage.

* * *

 _At the front door_

Danny gets to the front door, but, cannot see who is there due to Chastity standing in the way.

"Chas, I can't see." Danny says.

"How about now?" Chastity moves aside.

"I-Oh my God! David?!" Danny is in complete awe.

"Hi, Danny." David greets.

"Son of a bitch! I'm so glad to see you!" Danny hugs him.

"It's good to see you too! How have you been?" David asks.

"I've been good. How have you been, because, you look like an entirely different person?" Danny notices the veins popping out of David's arms.

"Eh, been working out for decades and I'm also pretty good. I just can't believe that we have been neighbors all this time and we never once passed each other or even interacted." David puts his hand on the door.

"I know right, but, now, we're making up for lost times." Danny tilts his head to the side, briefly.

"Well, Elaina told me that you and your family have been doing practice performances and that you invited us to your preformance gig." David tells him.

"That's right." Danny nods his head.

"I was wondering, since I just found out today, but, I was wondering if my girls and their men could be in it? If you don't mind." David offers.

"Of course! Bring 'em over here! I'd love to hear their talents." Danny pats him on the shoulder.

"Ok, thanks." David smiles.

"Why don't you stay and watch the boys and me perform." Danny offers.

"Thanks, but, I'm gonna go bring my girls and they can tell their men to come over." David pats him on the shoulder.

"Ok, sounds good." Danny nods.

David gave a smile, playfully punches Danny in the shoulder, and heads home.

"Wow! This is great!" Danny shuts the door.

"What is?" Chastity asks.

"That I reunited with my military buddy and now, I have more singers in my performance!" Danny runs back to the garage.

* * *

 _Back at the Banner household_

David comes in and tells Elaina what just happened. Excited, Elaina calls Sara, Mandy, and Olivia into the living room. They notice that David is super excited since he has a big smile on his face.

"Why did mom call us in?" Sara asks.

"Well, first off, she told me about you girls singing and it made me think that you girls should be in a performance gig." David starts.

"You really think so?" Sara is curious.

"Wait, mom told you?!" Olivia interjects.

"Yes, and I want to listen to you girls. Anyways-" David gets cut off.

"Can I be the lead since I'm obviously the pretty one?" Mandy chimes in.

"Hey! It's obvious that I am leader-worthy since I am the oldest." Sara interrupts her.

"And the dumbest! That's why I should be the leader." Olivia turns to David, "So, dad, what's it gonna be? Where is this performance?"

"Well, my friend and our neighbor, Danny, has been kind enough to let you girls join into his performance gig. So, what do you girls say?" David asks.

"Sure." Sara nods her head.

"I'm in." Mandy says.

"What about you, Livvie?" Elaina asks.

"Dad." Olivia looks at David.

"Yes?" David asks.

"Garage, now." Olivia stands up and motions for her dad to follow her.

"Be right back." David gets up and follows her.

* * *

 _Inside the Banner's garage_

Olivia and David go into the garage and shut the door. David is curious to why Olivia brought him in.

"So, Livvie, why are we in the garage?" David asks.

"Well, dad, I-I don't think I want to be in Mr. Gotti's performance gig." Olivia looks down.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" David has a look of concern on his face.

"Well, I don't know if I'll even fit in. I mean I don't have an outrageous outfit." Olivia stare at her feet.

"Baby, you don't need an outrageous outfit. You're fine with what you have and plus, Danny won't make you wear an outrageous outfit. If anything, he'd have Chastity make one for you or better yet, Mandy could make one for you, but, knowing that it is his performance gig and that he is a genuine friend of mine, you won't have to worry about fitting in and you shouldn't." David puts his arm around her.

"Really?" Olivia looks up at him.

"Yes, Olivia." David rubs her shoulder.

"Then, why does Mandy get to be the leader?" Olivia asks.

"She's not the leader. Between you and me, you're the leader." David tells her.

"Because, I'm crazy like you?" Olivia asks in a droll way.

"Don't get cocky, Livvie." David replies.

"Well, I'm in, dad. Thanks for getting us that gig." Olivia hugs him.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, you and the other two get in here and let me see you practice before I take you over there to his house." David releases her from his hug.

"Ok, dad." Olivia gets up, opens the door, and goes to get Mandy and Sara.

David sits there with a smile on his face as he eagerly waits for the girls to sing.

"Ok, dad, we're here." Olivia comes in, Mandy and Sara following.

"Hey, dad, is it ok if we text our guys to come over and maybe they can perform with us?" Sara asks.

"Sure." David nods.

Sara, Mandy, and Olivia take a minute to text their guys. Then, they put their phones aside and begin setting up.

Elaina walks in and sits beside David. Then, without further ado, Olivia, Sara, and Mandy begin singing Bastille's song "Pompeii":

"Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

I was left to my own devices

Many days fell away with nothing to show

And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love

Grey clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like you've been here before?

How am I going to be an optimist about this?

How am I going to be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices

In your pose as the dust settled around us

And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love

Grey clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like you've been here before?

How am I going to be an optimist about this?

How am I going to be an optimist about this?

Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?

Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?

And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love

(Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?)

Grey clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above

(Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?)

But if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like you've been here before?

How am I going to be an optimist about this?

How am I going to be an optimist about this?

If you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu."

David and Elaina have big smiles on their faces as they clap.

"How was that?" Olivia asks.

"You girls did a great job!" David is showing all his pride.

"I knew you girls had it in you." Elaina gives a thumbs up.

* * *

 _Back at the Gotti household, inside the Gotti's garage_

While the boys are debating which song to start with, Danny continues to wallow in his own guilt, since he knows that he attacked Richie last night and that Richie may turn into a werewolf soon.

"Well, how about we do Mr. Roboto by Styx?" Axl suggests.

"No, let's do Keep Yourself Alive, again." Freddie chimes in.

"How about we do One Vision?" Jacob offers.

"Boys, let's do Queen's song Get Down, Make Love." Danny tells them.

"Ok." Axl, Lyle, Freddie, Jacob, and Richie nod their heads.

Danny gets up on the stage and after Tori, Phoebe, Kenzi, Jade, and Jenny come in and sit down, they begin singing Queen's song "Get Down, Make Love":

"Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

You take my body, I give you heat

You say you're hungry, I give you meat

I suck your mind, you blow my head

Make love (Make love) inside your bed

Everybody get down, make love

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Every time I get hot, you wanna cool down

Every time I get high, you say you wanna come down

You say it's enough, in fact, it's too much

Every time I get a, get down, get down

Get down, make love

(Get down) I can squeeze, (make love) you can shake me

(Get down) I can feel (make love) when you break me

(Get down) Come on so heavy (make love)

(Get down) when you take me (make love) You make love

You make love

(Get down) you make love, you make love

(Make love) You can make everybody

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Every time I get high, you wanna come down

Every time I get hot, you say you want to cool down

You say it's enough, in fact, it's too much

Every time I wanna get down, get down

Get down

Make love, make love, make love, make love

Aah!

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Every time I get hot, you wanna cool down

Every time I get high, you say you wanna come down

You say it's enough, in fact, it's just too much

Every time I wanna get down, get down

Get down, make love."

Tori and the girls clap as they bow.

"Never heard that one before and I have listened to all of Queen's songs." Jenny says.

"What song next?" Lyle asks.

"How about we do our duet, Lyle?" Tori suggests.

"Ok." Lyle replies.

Then, as Danny and the boys step aside, Lyle and Tori begin singing their duet, "Tell me that you love me":

"Oh, oh

Yeah, yeah

The situation turns around enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me, yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more

Then, I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

So tell me that you love me anyway

Whoa, oh, oh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide, I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me, yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more

Then, I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

But tell me that you love me anyway

Show me, look what we found

It's turning around everyday

I can hear what you say

Now, I know why, I know we can make it

If you tell me that you love me, yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me, yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more

Then, I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

But tell me that you love me anyway."

As they bow, everyone applauds their performance, even whistling.

"What next?" Tori asks.

"Jacob and I are going to do our duet." Jade says.

As Tori and Lyle step aside, Jade and Jacob get up on the stage and begin singing their duet, Sonny and Cher's song, "I got you, babe":

"They say we're young and we don't know

We won't find out until we grow

Well I don't know if all that's true

Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Babe

I got you babe, I got you babe

They say our love won't pay the rent

Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

I guess that's so, we don't have a pot

But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Babe

I got you babe, I got you babe

I got flowers in the spring, I got you to wear my ring

And when I'm sad, you're a clown

And if I get scared, you're always around

So let them say your hair's too long

Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

Then put your little hand in mine

There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Babe

I got you babe, I got you babe

I got you to hold my hand

I got you to understand

I got you to walk with me

I got you to talk with me

I got you to kiss goodnight

I got you to hold me tight

I got you, I won't let go

I got you to love me so

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe."

There is another round of loud applause as they bow and share an embrace.

"What song is next?" Freddie asks.

"Love of my life." Danny replies.

Then, as Jade goes back to her seat, Jacob is joined on stage with Danny, Freddie, Lyle, Axl, and Richie, and without further ado, they begin singing Queen's song Love of my life:

"Love of my life, you've hurt me

You've broken my heart, and now you leave me

Love of my life, can't you see?

Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me

Because you don't know what it means to me

Love of my life, don't leave me

You've taken my love,

(All of my love)

And now desert me

Love of my life, can't you see?

(Please bring it)

Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me

Because you don't know what it means to me

Who will remember, when this is blown over

And everything's all by the way

(Ooh)

When I grow older, I will be there at your side

To remind you how I still love you , I still love you

(Ooh)

Back, hurry back, please bring it back home to me

Because you don't know what it means to me

Love of my life

Love of my life

Ooh, ooh."

As they bow, the girls applaud and brush tears away from their eyes.

"What song will we do next?" Lyle asks.

"How about the Ghostbusters theme song?" Axl suggests.

"No, it took me a long ass time to get that one out of my head." Freddie shakes his head.

"It takes you a long ass time to do anything." Axl says in a wisecracking way.

"Ok, you know what? We can-" Freddie gets cut off.

"ENOUGH! Boys, we're going to do I want to break free." Danny stops them from going at it, fist-to-fist.

"Do we have to wear drag?" Freddie and the boys ask.

"No, we don't have to wear drag." Danny says, mockingly.

"Thanks God!" Freddie and the boys say.

Then, without further ado, they begin performing Queen's song, I want to break free:

"I want to break free

I want to break free

I want to break free from your lies

You're so self-satisfied, I don't need you

I've got to break free

God knows, God knows I want to break free

I've fallen in love

I've fallen in love for the first time

And this time I know it's for real

I've fallen in love, yeah

God knows, God knows I've fallen in love

It's strange but it's true, yeah

I can't get over the way you love me like you do

But I have to be sure

When I walk out that door

Oh, how I want to be free, baby

Oh, how I want to be free

Oh, how I want to break free

But life still goes on

I can't get used to living without, living without

Living without you by my side

I don't want to live alone, hey

God knows, got to make it on my own

So baby, can't you see?

I've got to break free

I've got to break free

I want to break free, yeah

I want, I want, I want, I want to break free."

They bow and get another round of applause.

"What song is next?" Lyle asks.

"I'm going to sing A thousand years." Phoebe chimes in.

As they step off to the side, Phoebe begins performing Christina Perri's song, A Thousand Years:

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more."

"That was very beautiful the second time, Phoebe." Axl says.

"Thanks, Axl." Phoebe walks up to him and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"What song, next?" Lyle asks.

"Uh...How about the F.U.N. song from Spongebob?" Freddie jokingly offers.

Richie slaps him in the back of the head.

"How about Somebody to Love?" Jacob suggests.

Before anybody could answer, Duke comes into the garage, barking.

"What is it boy?" Danny asks.

"I believe your _"friend"_ is here." Duke replies.

"Who is it?" Danny was curious.

"It's me and the girls." David walks in with Sara, Mandy, and Olivia.

"Hey, guys. You took up my offer after all, huh?" Danny says.

"Livvie drove a hard bargain at first, but, she came around, eventually." David pats Olivia on the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, who are they?" Duke asks, while the fur on his back stands up.

"It's OK, Duke, it's only my friend David and his daughters, Sara, Mandy, and Olivia." Danny pets Duke.

"I didn't know you had a dog." David puts his hand down for Duke to sniff.

"Yeah, I rescued him from coyotes and he has been a fierce guardian of the house ever since." Danny scratches Duke's ears.

"Is he OK with us being here?" David asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm OK with you and your kids." Duke sarcastically answers, while he sniffs his hand and licks it, "You just be nice to my man here or there will be trouble!"

"Duke, be nice." Danny gives him the look.

"Yeah...sure...whatever! I'm just protecting you, Sherlock." Duke sasses back in a mafia-like way, before whacking him with his tail and walking off.

"Ouch!" Danny rubs his cheek.

"That dog has a personality all his own." David notices Duke's sassy personality.

"Oh, he's a good dog at times." Danny replies.

Duke snarls and growls at him.

"I mean all the time." Danny rolls his eyes after hearing Duke's _"disapproval"_ of the _"at times"_ line.

Sara, Mandy, and Olivia laugh.

"My dog, Vincent is the same exact way." David tries hard not to laugh, but, cannot help himself.

"What type of dog is Vincent?" Danny asks.

"Same as yours, a German Shepherd." David gives Duke a pet on the head.

"And he has a sarcastic personality, too?" Danny asks.

"Hey, can you get on with the music and give us a headache, already?" Duke snarks as he puts his head on top of his paws.

"Not nice to interrupt, Duke." Danny gives him a look.

"Yes, he has the same sarcastic personality, only he knows who the big dog is in our house." David tries to keep a straight face.

"Who is the big dog in your house?" Danny folds his arms.

"You're lookin' right at him." David gives Danny a hint.

Danny takes a while until he finally gets David's hint and nods his head

"Uh, ahem." Olivia clears her throat.

"Right, we better get on with their practice performances or whatever you call them." David nods his head after realizing that he got easily distracted.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Anyways, what song do you girls want to start out with?" Danny asks.

"Pompeii." Sara answers.

Then as Danny and everyone all sat in their chairs, Sara, Mandy, and Olivia perform Bastille's song Pompeii:

"Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

I was left to my own devices

Many days fell away with nothing to show

And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love

Grey clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like you've been here before?

How am I going to be an optimist about this?

How am I going to be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices

In your pose as the dust settled around us

And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love

Grey clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like you've been here before?

How am I going to be an optimist about this?

How am I going to be an optimist about this?

Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?

Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?

And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love

(Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?)

Grey clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above

(Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?)

But if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like you've been here before?

How am I going to be an optimist about this?

How am I going to be an optimist about this?

If you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu

Eh, eheu, eheu."

As they bow, everyone else claps and applauds their performance.

"What song is next?" Axl asks.

"Get down, make love." Danny replies.

He and the boys got up onto the stage and as Olivia and her sisters step aside, they begin performing Queen's song, Get Down, Make Love:

"Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

You take my body, I give you heat

You say you're hungry, I give you meat

I suck your mind, you blow my head

Make love (Make love) inside your bed

Everybody get down, make love

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Every time I get hot, you wanna cool down

Every time I get high, you say you wanna come down

You say it's enough, in fact, it's too much

Every time I get a, get down, get down

Get down, make love

(Get down) I can squeeze, (make love) you can shake me

(Get down) I can feel (make love) when you break me

(Get down) Come on so heavy (make love)

(Get down) when you take me (make love) You make love

You make love

(Get down) you make love, you make love

(Make love) You can make everybody

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Every time I get high, you wanna come down

Every time I get hot, you say you want to cool down

You say it's enough, in fact, it's too much

Every time I wanna get down, get down

Get down

Make love, make love, make love, make love

Aah!

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Get down, make love

Every time I get hot, you wanna cool down

Every time I get high, you say you wanna come down

You say it's enough, in fact, it's just too much

Every time I wanna get down, get down

Get down, make love."

As they bow, everyone claps and David has a smile on his face and glossy eyes, indicating that this song reminded him of something.

"You ok, Dave?" Danny asks after seeing the smile and glazed over eyes.

"Yeah, I'm cool. It is just that, that song reminded me of something." David rubs his eyes.

"What did it remind you of?" Danny asks.

"Well, let me put it this way, Elaina and I had that song playing at our wedding and our anniversary is almost coming up and it just reminded me of the day I got married." David smiles while remembering that special day.

"Oh, wow! Congrats to you two kids! How long?" Danny says.

"36 years." David is starting to choke up, despite trying hard not to.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you two! Well, for Chas and me, it'll be 43 years this coming March on the 17th." Danny starts remembering the day he and Chastity got married.

"No, fucking way!" David is amazed.

"Yupp! For Georgie and Liz it'll be 27 years in May and how long for Mike and Sharon?" Danny asks.

"The hell if I care about Mike and Sharon." David rolls his eyes.

"Oh, shit! Are you two not speaking, again?" Danny's tone changes.

"When do we not, not speak?! I'm really surprised that you and George manage to get along without having the uncontrollable urges to kill each other." David crosses his arms.

"I wouldn't say that'd be the case all the time, because, there are moments where George and I do almost kill each other. Anyways, what happened between you and Mike? Surely, you're not making Elaina and Sharon suffer over your bitter feud with your brother." Danny shrugs.

"More like what doesn't happen between Mike and me and no, I'm not making Elaina suffer and I'm guessing Mike isn't making Sharon suffer. You see, Dan, that's one thing that my father always taught me, never make others suffer over your fight. Do you make your wives suffer whenever you and George fight?" David looks to the side and unfolds his arms.

"No and on the second part, that is true, what doesn't go on between you and Mike that results in fights and the silent treatment." Danny shakes his head.

"Well, Mike owes me $20 and he only gave me ten." David sounds a bit annoyed.

"He gave you a lousy $10? What's wrong with that?" Danny asks.

"What's wrong with it?! He owes my $20 and when you owe someone a certain amount, you payback that amount, you don't half-ass it and pay half." David slightly raises his voice.

"Yeah, but, Dave-" Danny gets cut off.

"Danny, you don't screw family! That is just the bottom line and Mike has screwed me lots of times." David shakes his head.

"Uh, Dave, that's incest!" Danny gets a disgusted look on his face.

"Danny, when I say screw, I mean either double cross or renege! Grow up and get your head out of your rear end and glue it back onto your shoulders!" David slaps Danny in the back of the head due to being disgusted by Danny's remark.

"Ouch! Easy, Dave!" Danny rubs his head.

"As far as I am concerned, my brother is dead to me." David crosses his arms, again.

"Really, Dave, really?! Over money?!" Danny is a bit peeved at David.

"Look, he promised that he would pay it back and I waited 6 fucking months until he came up with the money and when he did, he only gave me $10, so, yes, really!" David snarks.

"Aye Caramba, Dave!" Danny rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Hey, uh, what song will be next?" Axl asks.

"How about for now, you kids take-" Danny is immediately cut off when they run out of the garage like a herd of wild animals.

"Those kids ran out like a herd of animals!" David shakes his head and rolls his eyes, while trying to hold back any laughter.

"I never expected it from the girls. The boys are the ones who usually run out or fall on each other. Well, not all of them, since, Richie has returned from the military and I believe he has grown out of that behavior." Danny notices that Richie is still in the garage, sees that Richie's teeth are now fang-like, and gets wide eyed.

"What? I'm just waiting my turn to go out." Richie shrugs.

"I never knew Richie was in the military." David is surprised.

"Yeah, Mr. Banner, I went into the military, right after 9/11. I needed self-discipline and let me tell you, I got it." Richie smiles.

"Good for you, son. I'm very proud of you." David pats him on the shoulder, "You know something? Your dad and I served together."

"No, way! Really?" Richie asks.

"Yup." David nods his head.

"Thank you for your service." Richie shakes his hand.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that and I thank you too." David gives him a side hug and quickly sees Richie's much altered appearance.

"Anything wrong, Mr. Banner?" Richie asked.

"No, not a thing." David shakes head.

"OK, then, I better go join Kenzi. See you, later, dad and Mr. B." Richie says, before leaving the garage.

"You raised him well." David nods his head, while still expressing his pride.

"Yupp, I had to send him into the military. He was wild and unruly, but, the military straightened him out. I'm very glad for that." Danny smiles and looks down for a brief moment.

"Unfortunately, Mike served with us. What a joke that was!" David's smile turns back into a frown.

"Dave, you should really let it go." Danny tells him.

"Why?! So, he could one up me?! No!" David says in a frosty tone.

"David, life is too short to-" Danny is cut off, yet again.

"Look, Danny, you're my friend and all, but, seriously, you're starting to make me a bit angry and I believe you know what happens when I get angry." David gives him what seems to be a warning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know!" Danny does another eye roll.

"Is your son alright?" David asks.

"Yeah, he's uh fine. Wh-why do you ask?" Danny is nervous.

"Nothing important. I was just checking. Anyways, you know something? It's been a while since we have actually been on a case." David quickly changes the subject.

"A case?" Danny didn't pay any attention to what David said.

"I said that it has been a while since we were on a case. I mean we are detectives. They use to call us the male version of "Charlie's Angels"." David tells him.

"Oh, yeah, I've been on sick leave for a while and focusing on my dream which is singing, but, you do realize Mike was our third _"male angel"_?" Danny gives him a look.

"Look, we don't need Mike to go on every case with us, do we?!" David shakes his head, again.

"We do, Dave, we do." Danny tilts his head to the side for a brief moment.

"Well, he is not going to join us until he gives me back the $20 he owes." David sounds a bit demanding.

"God, you're stubborn!" Danny says.

"Hey, somebody has to be stubborn." David shrugs.

"David, that's not a good habit." Danny shakes his head and gives him a disapproving look.

"Well, it's _MY_ habit and I choose to keep it for as long as I can." David says with a bit of sass.

"Look, David, with all due respect and I know it isn't my place to say anything, but, why don't you...I don't know...uh...look I usually don't want to butt in and tell people what to-" Danny is interrupted, again.

"Then, don't!" David stomps his foot.

"OK." Danny says, with a bit nervousness in his voice.

"Thank you! Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way and maybe, come by later on and hang out like old times." David goes toward the door.

"OK, but, who else is coming with you?" Danny asks.

"Maybe Larry, that car repairman, if he is not too busy and maybe our crippled friend Adam." David says as he heads out of the garage.

"God, I wish there was just a way to bring Mike and Dave back together." Danny whispers to himself as he sits down on a chair and stares at the ground.

* * *

 _Moments later_

Danny is still sitting on the chair and looking at the ground, when Chastity walks in and sits next to him.

"Hey, Chas, I didn't hear you come in." Danny says.

"Dan, is everything alright?" Chastity asks.

"Oh, everything is alright with me, but, it isn't going so well with Mike and Dave." Danny replies.

"They're at it, again, huh? Over what, this time?" Chastity asks.

"Money." Danny shakes his head.

"How come I am not too surprised?" Chastity rolls her eyes.

"I know right. Well, David and I got to talking about how we were on cases all the time and I told him that Mike was always our third _"male angel"_ since people use to say that we were the male version of "Charlie's Angels" and in a way, I liked it and I just hope we could go back on cases." Danny tells her.

"But, Danny, you are so focused on your performance! How will you manage to squeeze in detective time?" Chastity is a bit thrown off.

"Meh, the concert thing could wait, I suppose. I mean my mind is laser focused on getting Mike and Dave back together, now." Danny looks off to the side.

"I hope they make amends too, because, I do hate it when they fight." Chastity shrugs.

"OK, then it is all settled. I'm going to go over to Dave's and help them make amends." Danny stands up from the chair.

"It's all settled that you'll do nothing of the kind." Chastity grabs him by the belt loop.

"What do you mean?" Danny gives her a strange look.

"I believe that we both agreed on not meddling into other's lives, did we not?" Chastity gives him a look of disapproval.

"Chas, I'm just trying to get my friends back together, what's wrong with that? I mean, they may even thank me." Danny pleads.

"Yeah! Mike will thank you, David will kill you." Chastity shakes her head.

"Well, is that the way you feel about friendship and/or valuing others?" Danny asks.

"No, honey, of course not. I believe friendship is a wonderful thing. It is the only way to live, besides marriage of course, but, you cannot make siblings be best friends and plus, if a woman hasn't been clever enough to escape marriage after this long, then why should she start now?!" Chastity says in a Ricky Ricardo-like way.

"Chas, you just sounded like Ricky Ricardo in the episode: "Lucy plays cupid"! What did you mean by that crack?" Danny gives her another weird look.

"Well, honey, I didn't mean to-" Chastity is seemingly at a loss for words.

"I suppose you weren't clever enough to escape marriage." Danny folds his arms.

"Oh, now, honey, I could have been clever enough, but, since you were so handsome, I decided to play my cards and play dumb." Chastity says, before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, alrighty then, it is settled that I am going to go over there." Danny nods his head.

"Sit back down, nosy!" Chastity tells him in a much more firm tone.

"Nosy?! I'm just trying to help bring two feuding brothers back together and end their feud." Danny sighs in annoyance.

"Danny, we agreed that we wouldn't meddle into things that don't concern us. Now, are you going to stay home and mind your own?!" Chastity is a bit peeved.

"No!" Danny raises his voice.

"Danny, if you're going to act like a child, I'm going to have to treat you like one." Chastity gives him a warning.

"Meaning what, Ricky?!" Danny asks.

"First of all, I'm Chastity, not Ricky and second of all, I will put you on top of my knees and-" Chastity is cut off.

"You wouldn't dare! I'm the man of the house! I wear the pants!" Danny gets bug-eyed.

"Oh, I wouldn't?!" Chastity sarcastically asks.

"No, you wouldn't!" Danny goes to walk away, but, is quickly stopped when Chastity grabs his arm.

"I'll show you "not daring" to do anything." Chastity pulls him closer to her.

"Chastity! What are you doing?! Chastity? Chastity?! Chastity!" Danny yells as he is lowered over her lap, "No, no, no, no!".

Chastity begins landing a few swats on Danny's backside.

"Ow! Chastity! Chastity! Let go!" Danny yells.

"You gonna to do what the agreement and I tell you?!" Chastity asks, as she gives him a few more swats.

"Ohhhhhh! Yessssssssssss!" Danny reluctantly answers, after doing another eye roll.

Chastity continues giving him more swats.

"Oh God, you're the female Ricky Ricardo!" Danny squirms and wiggles around.

 _*I Love Lucy scene transition*_

* * *

 _At the Banner household_

David is sitting on the couch and staring at the telephone, when Elaina walks in.

"Are you going to keep staring at the phone like that for the rest of your life?" Elaina asks.

"No, just until Mike calls me, apologizes, and promises to give back the $20 he owes." David continues staring at the phone.

"You know, David, this is not healthy! You're not even moving! I mean I'm use to you doing that at night, but, in the daytime, too?" Elaina got a weird on look on her face.

"Hmph!" David grumbles.

"Seriously, you use to not move around at night, but, now, you've switched shifts of not moving around, apparently." Elaina points out.

"Hmph!" David grumbles, again.

"Oh, Hmph, yourself! Look, David, he's your brother. Now, why don't you stop acting like a petulant child, get on the phone, and call the poor bastard." Elaina suggests.

"Never! He is going to come crawling on his hands and knees! You'll see!" David sounds a bit stern.

"Would it be easy for you, if I called?" Elaina asks.

"No, absolutely not!" David slightly raises his voice.

"It's not a toll call and I don't really mind." Elaina shrugs.

"No, Elaina Kelly Banner, I don't want you to! In fact, I forbid you to even meddle into this and talk to him! You understand what I'm saying?!" David raises his voice as he stands up from his chair.

"Alright, David, don't Hulk out on me, because, you're mad at him! Please don't get excited and turn green on me!" Elaina shudders at the mere mention of her full married name, while putting both of her hands in front of her.

David just stands there, folds his arms, and gives her a weird look.

"I never thought I would say that." Elaina gets a weird look on her face.

* * *

 _Later on_

Elaina, battling an inner dilemma, has gone to the local bar and begins contemplating on whether or not to call up David's brother, Mike, in order to persuade him to make the first move by going over to the house, apologizing, and giving David the $20 he owes him.

What's next? Will she call Mike up?

To Be Continued...


End file.
